Kotetsu no Kitsune
by Ego Alter Ego
Summary: Han pasado años desde la caida de Akatsuki, los grandes sacrificos convirtieron a jovenes en heroes, pero aquellos sacrificios, tambien los cambiaron, ahora Naruto devera ser Jounin-Sensei, para demostrar que sigue siendo el Shinobi mas poderoso.
1. Capitulo 1: Sensei

Amanecía en Kanohagakure no Sato, donde hacia algún tiempo reinaba la paz, todo gracias, a los grandes sacrificios hechos por sus héroes, quienes sufrieron enormes perdidas, para alcanzar sus objetivos y darle fin a la terrible organización criminal, conocida como Akatsuki.

Los pocos informes accesibles de aquella terrible batalla final, daban clara idea de lo horrible que fue, los sacrificios por la victoria fueron grandes, dolorosos y traumáticos.

En vista de que la mayoría de los que sufrieron, esas terribles experiencias, habían resultado ser demasiado jóvenes, todo el consejo de la villa, voto de manera unánime por ampliar el tiempo de enseñanza primaria, en la Academia. Esto desde luego provoco gran controversia, pero la palabra del consejo es ley, y más si es la mismísima Godaime Hokage es la que lo ordena.

Ahora, muchos de los héroes que vivieron esas crueles batallas, obtuvieron grandiosas reputaciones, y con ello, fama.

"Que problemático es esto, ¿Por qué tubo que escogerme a mi?" Con mirada aburrida, Nara Shikamaru, se dirigía a uno de los salones de clase, donde daría a conocer, a los nuevos Shinobi, sus equipos y desde luego sus compañeros "Con razón Iruka-sensei se retiro, no hubiera podido aguantar a jóvenes tan problemáticos como estos" El ruido, parecido a una batalla campal, salía desde el aula.

Apenas entro, tubo que esquivar, una oleada de pergaminos de estudio, como si fueran afilados shuriken o kunai, a pesar de que sus movimientos eran los de todo un Jounin Elite, todavía llego a recibir varios golpes, digamos por lo problemático que resultaba tener que evadirlos.

"Kuso, debí haberle echo caso a Chouji, y salirme de esta, en cuanto se me dio la oportunidad" Suspiro, utilizando uno de sus mejores trucos, los regreso a todos a su lugar –Kage Mane no Jutsu- Tomando el control de los presentes, simplemente los sentó –Bien, ahora que ya tengo su problemática atención, comenzare a dar los equipos, así que pongan atención- Muy a su pesar, el mismo Nara, se daba cuenta de algo, se había convertido, en el tipo de hombre, que las mujeres mangonean a su gusto.

OoOoOoOoO

No muy lejos de las aulas de la academia, en la oficina de la Godaime Hokage, se llevaba a cabo, una reunión, por lo que se podía escuchar, asta el momento, no había sido, nada menos, que una discusión.

-Lo lamento mucho Tsunade-sama, pero me temo, que aun no estoy en posición, de tomar a un grupo de Genin bajo mi cuidado- La expresión algo melancólica, de una mujer de mirada rojiza, daba a conocer, su propia decepción –Me temo que pudiese cometer en algún momento un error, y entonces quien cuidaría de Azuma-chan-

-Entiendo Kurenai, se que ha sido un poco difícil para ti, a pesar de que recibes ayuda de ves en cuando- A pesar de sonar resignada, la mirada fija de la Hokage sobre su escritorio, daba cuenta de su estado de animo "No tengo mas voluntarios, y los demás Jounin, se encuentran ahora en misión" –Que me dices de el-

Kurenai se vio sorprendida, sabia bien a quien se refería, pero tenía un destello de temor en los ojos, como si estuviese preocupada, por algo reamente grave.

-No lo se Tsunade-sama, recuerde que estuvo fuera por casi dos años, bajo el servicio del Kasekage- Respondió, seleccionando cuidadosamente las palabras "Ahora ya no es el mismo, por algo se fue, se que adquirió buena reputación en Suna, pero los padres de ellas no lo aceptaran" –Aunque… tal ves, si usted se lo pidiera en persona-

-Créeme, que si por mi fuera, el estaría todo el tiempo en misión, si eso le regresara su vieja personalidad, pero no es así- Con triste mirada, Tsunade dio vuelta a su sillón, mirando fijamente el monumento, del cual forma parte su rostro "Se que no puedo mandarlo a misiones peligrosas, pero si al menos, con el pretexto de ser sensei, puedo hacerlo ir a algunas de bajo riesgo, se que se alegrara… un poco" –Bien, por favor avísale que voy en camino-

"Volverá a ser un Shinobi, me pregunto, si… realmente querrá hacerlo" Asintiendo como respuesta, Kurenai puso rumbo a su deber –Tsunade-sama, dígame… realmente, ya no podía ser un Shinobi-

-No- Respondió tajantemente, y tan rápido, que parecía que no debía ni pensar –Su condición de héroe, nos lo impedía, tu lo sabes- "Lo que si me sorprendió, fue cuando el mismo, pidió su trasferencia temporal a Suna" Levanto la mirada, como buscando la respuesta, en el cielo –Tal vez, se había hartado de que lo tratáramos como un inútil…-

Ambas mujeres se miraron pensativas durante un momento, antes de que Kurenai saliera, se despidió cortésmente de la Hokage, y salió de su oficina.

OoOoOoOoO

-Muy bien, ahora el equipo 8- "Mmm… como siempre Tsunade-sama no hiso su trabajo, y puso a los mismos que en nuestra generación" Un suspiro, que dejaba muy en claro, lo que en el momento pensaba el Nara, se escucho como si fuese una mala señal –Hyuuga Hanabi, Inuzuka Tsubasa y Aburame Shizuka… su Jounin sensei será, Yuhi Kurenai-

Las tres se levantaron, mirando a sus compañeras, hacia tiempo que se conocían, sobretodo, por el extra que tuvieron que pasar en la Academia, muy a su pesar.

Hyuuga Hanabi: Ya no era la niña de siete años, que alguna ves compitió con su hermana mayor, por el puesto de líder del clan Hyuuga, ahora era una hermosa joven, cuyas atléticas medidas, eran el infierno de las tentaciones. Para su buena suerte, su inteligencia igualaba su belleza, convirtiéndola en el ejemplo de Kunoichi, desgraciadamente, su humor, se podía comparar a veces con su nombre, estallando y convirtiéndola en la ya conocida Princesa del Hielo, famosa mas que nada, por la interminable fila de hombres, que habían quedado a sus pies y probablemente, infértiles de por vida.

Inuzuka Tsubasa: Con toda la fachada, de piel natural, su pequeño chaleco siempre abierto, dejando ver una ajustada prenda de vestir, cubriendo su pecho y ese pantalón ajustado, dejando ver su ombligo, se podía clasificar, como una belleza salvaje. Imitando el carácter, de todo buen miembro de su clan, es competitiva, un poco arrogante y sobretodo, escandalosa.

Aburame Shizuka: A pesar de vestir, como toda una Aburame, poco podía hacer la gabardina, por ocultar su crecimiento como mujer, dejando a mas de uno, con la imaginación desbocada, por lo poco que dejaba ver, siempre oculta tras sus brillantes lentes oscuros, te daba la impresión de ser una joven, oscura, pero de bellas facciones. A la par, de todo buen miembro del clan de los insectos, es inteligente, analítica y seria, lo que la ha llevado a una reputación de ser muy fría.

OoOoOoOoO

Cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, una casa o mansión, según quien la juzgase, se veía a un grupo de Chunin, escoltando a una nerviosa Tsunade, parecía como si se fuese a encontrar con un fantasma.

-¡No pienso recibirla Kurenai-sensei, y es definitivo!- Se escuchaba fuerte, la potente voz, de un hombre, detrás de la entrada, donde el grupo escuchaba con una gotita en la nuca –Escucha se que le tienes un poco de rencor, pero no puedes rehusarte a ver a la Hokage- La voz, algo elevada de Kurenai, aun sonaba compasiva, y bastante suave, a pesar del tono de la discusión -¡Un poco de rencor, un poco de rencor, no me defendió, y aun con los archivos de misiones que cumplí en Suna, no me permite una misión siquiera de rango B!- A pesar de que los gritos, sonaban bastante potentes, seguro que el tono de su voz, parecía bastante serio –Sabes que lo hace por tu bien, esta asustada, tiene miedo de perderte- Tsunade no pudo retener, una pequeña lagrima, que caía pesada al suelo –Bien, solo por esta vez-

OoOoOoOoO

En la academia, el pequeño descanso, antes de ser presentadas a sus Jounin-sensei, les daba a los nuevos miembros, de la fuerza militar de Kanoha, un respiro, para tomar un pequeñísimo refrigerio.

-Finalmente saldremos de este lugar, no puedo creer que Otosama, no haya dicho ni pio, cuando nos obligaron a estar tres años mas aquí- Molesta aun por lo sucedido, justo cuando estaba a un paso, de recibir su banda de Kanoha, la ojiblanca se veía bastante molesta -¡Y lo que mas me coña es que el tarado de Kanohamaru ya es Chunin! ¿Cómo pudo ascender? Si no era capas de ganarme en las vencidas-

-¡Es cierto!- Se puso a gritar de pie, cierta chica de marcas en la cara -¡Pero ya vera cuando lo encontremos, entonces Garo le arrancara los huevos!- Con expresión furiosa, la Inuzuka, veía salir a su pequeña mascota justo debajo de su cuello.

Garo: El pequeño perrito de Tsubasa, es una de las muchas crías de los Inuzuka, a pesar de ser tan pequeño es uno de los perros de combate, más poderosos de su jauría, sin mencionar el efecto único de las píldoras soldado que en el tenia lugar.

"Me cuesta creer que no sea… ese perro le sale de todos lados" La mirada algo sospechosa de Hanabi, aun seguía sobre el perrito, que se veía mas que feliz –Oye Tsubasa, hay algo que he querido preguntarte…-

-Ya ha sonado la campana, debemos regresar, si la Jounin-sensei se molesta será por su causa- Disimuladamente, Shizuka saco a Hanabi, de una situación comprometedora "Torpe, si le pregunta eso a Tsubasa, se enfadara"

Las tres caminaron con rumbo al aula designada como sala de espera, en lo que su sensei indicado llegaba por ellas, fuese Yuhi Kurenai o no.

OoOoOoOoO

"Mentokuse, aun no llega la sensei, se que ahora tiene un hijo, pero si no podía con la responsabilidad ¿Por qué accedió?" Habían pasado casi hora y media desde que el ultimo Jounin, se había llevado a su grupo mientras que el equipo ocho, aun seguía esperando "Como siga esperándolos, Temari va a sermonearme otra ves" –Me voy-

Sin darles tiempo a las chicas de siquiera responder, el Nara les arrojo las llaves de la Academia y se fue, como si nada estuviera pasando.

-¡Coño como se atreve!- No hacia falta decir que la paciencia, no formaba parte del carácter de la Inuzuka –¡En el examen Jounin pediré que sea mi examinador, entonces le arrancare las bolas!- Acompañada por una serie de gemidos, por parte de su cachorro que parecía calmarla –Lo se, pero aunque sea el sensei no tiene derecho hacernos esto-

-Mierda, jamás pensé que la maestra del Genjutsu fuera del tipo que no llega a tiempo a las citas- Fastidiada por la hora, a Hanabi se le estaba empezando a pegar lo escandalosa "Y esa que no dice nada, parece estatua, me pregunto si la empujo y se cae ¿Se romperá?" Su opinión de la Aburame, no era menos que acertada, por lo menos del lado de lado de silenciosa.

"Se ha tardado, según parece, no será ella nuestra sensei" Shizuka desvío momentáneamente su mirada en dirección de sus compañeras, que parecían algo asustadas "Exageradas" –Sera mejor que esperemos en la entrada de la Academia, así podremos movernos mas rápido-

-Bueno, no podrá decir que no la hemos esperado, aun así espero que tenga una muy buena razón- Un poco mas calmada, la Hyuuga, ya podía considerarse una joven muy pasiva –Vámonos antes de que algo mas pase-

OoOoOoOoO

En una gran y espaciosa sala, parecía que por fin una larga platica, había llegado a su fin. Eso era lo que esperaba Tsunade, tomando en cuenta lo difícil, que había sido siquiera conseguir mirarle a los ojos.

-Entonces que piensas, si tomas mi grupo podrás participar de misiones nuevamente- La opinión de Kurenai, parecía ser seria en torno a todo el tema.

-Y si consigues que se conviertan en Chunin en el menor tiempo posible, tendrás misiones de mayor rango- Agrego Tsunade a la propuesta, sin poder disimular mucho el tono de suplica.

Un silencio sepulcral se hacia presente, y poco a poco, empezaba a llenar la atmosfera de tención, toda la conversación había sido igual, y la pesadez de la atmosfera ya de por si era bastante asfixiante.

"Si sigo esperando a que me den una misión de mayor rango, me voy a empezar a oxidar" Con la mirada fija en las dos mujeres, una figura entre las sombras, parecía bastante intimidante "Y no puedo pedirle a Gaara que me permita estar en Suna otra temporada… no si no quiero meterlo en problemas" El largo silencio, se rompió, en el instante en el que el sonido de su voz lo cortara como un cuchillo al rojo vivo –Acepto, con una condición- Cuando las miradas fijas en el dieron la respuesta, el simplemente continuo –Que se me permita participar, en verdaderas misiones, cuando alguna de ellas sea Jounin-

Tsunade parecía analizar las probabilidades con su mente, conforme analizaba cada situación posible, el cambio en su semblante con cada resultado era evidente, y ninguno parecía agradarle.

"No aceptara si no son con sus términos, en lo único que no ha cambiado es en lo terco" Sonrió un poco, recordando los momentos mas divertidos, de una especie de relación madre hijo –Bien, todo sea por que dejes de estar en la sombra-

Kurenai respiro aliviada, seguida de el grupo de Chunin asistentes de la Hokage, pasaron unos cuantos minutos mas, aclarando unas situaciones, como sus deberes y obligaciones, asta el generoso salario.

OoOoOoOoO

Caminando por los oscuros pasillos de la Academia, las tres nuevos miembros del equipo 8, escuchaban los mitos urbanos, patrocinados por la imparable boca de la Inuzuka.

-Se imaginan que se nos apareciese de repente un fantasma- La desbocada imaginación de Tsubasa al ataque, ganándose miradas de vergüenza de sus amigas –Ya saben, de los aspirantes de Shinobi, que morían en tiempos pasados-

-¿Te refieres a los estudiantes que murieron cuando la academia apenas empezaba?- La respuesta llego a Shizuka con cabeceo –Improbable, aunque tienes razón, cuando la academia Shinobi comenzó algunos jóvenes murieron- El interés por los misterios, siempre a formado parte de los Aburame.

"Fantasmas… claro, y la otra ablando de incidentes tontos, como si deberás se fuese aparecer…" Hanabi vio interrumpida su sesión consigo misma, a los gritos de la Inuzuka.

-¡Un fantasma!- Gritaba histérica señalando al frente -¡Comete a Garo y déjame vivir!- El perrito en sus manos chillaba de tristeza, mientras lo arrojaba al fantasma y corría en dirección contraria.

Antes de que Hanabi se pusiera histérica también, ante la imagen de una sombra moviéndose al final del pasillo, la Aburame le puso la mano en su hombro, señalando una ventana abierta.

Las dos jóvenes suspiraron, como vieron al pequeño perrito, regresar asta donde estaban, aun con dos pequeños ríos bajo sus ojos.

-Rayos, ahora tendremos que buscarla, como si no fuera suficiente que la sensei nos haya dejado botadas… Byakugan- Resignada, Hanabi comenzó a buscar a Tsubasa, que seguro estaba bajo tierra "Otra ves no… ¿Cómo demonios llego tan lejos?" –Se metió asta el sótano- Fastidiada como en cada ocasión.

"Es curioso como llega a cualquier lado cuando se espanta" Silenciosamente la Aburame seguía a la Hyuuga, sin dejar de ver al perrito, que quería meterse bajo la ropa de alguien –No- De la nada, ante la suplica del cachorro.

Llegando al sótano, en donde la asustada Inuzuka logro llegar, atravesando mágicamente casi toda la academia, allí, Tsubasa tenía todo tipo de amuletos para alejar a los espíritus, desde una cruz asta una herradura.

-Tsubasa… Tsubasa… ¡Tsubasa!... ¡Tsubasa!...- Con una venita en la frente, Hanabi le daba a entender a Shizuka –Ayúdame- Mascullo molesta, como la Aburame ni caso le hiciera.

"Si ya sabe lo que va a pasar… como siempre Tsubasa va a…" Levanto la mirada aburrida, solo para hallar a la Inuzuka pegada al techo, con un listón colgando "No soy Tsubasa… Baka…"

Después de forcejear con la chica perro, y después de la pequeña sesión de disculpas a su amadísimo Garo, que la ignoraba completamente.

-Anda Garo… perdóname… si- Con ojos de borrego al matadero, suplicaba que su cachorrito la perdonara –Vamos, sabes que no fue la gran cosa… además no te paso nada, es mas… ahora ya sabemos que tan lejos te puedo arrojar- Con el dedo índice, señalando al techo, como la gran idea.

"Este lugar… el archivo muerto, interesante aquí guardan los viejos registros" Cuando Shizuka estaba a punto de proponer una lectura, indebida si no ilegal, Hanabi ya estaba con el libro en la mano "Para variar, sin pudor ni lagrimas" Tomando un libro comenzó a leer.

-Ne, vean esto, es el archivo de los nueve cuando eran Shinobis preescolares- Llamando la atención de ambas, ahora Hanabi tenia en sus manos, el archivo de los nueve graduados –Mira Shizuka, tu primo era uno de los mejores, según sus calificaciones, fue el segundo entre los chicos-

"No me sorprende, Shino-sama es demasiado preciso en todo lo que hace, como para formar parte del grupo inferior" Admirando las graficas del futuro líder del clan Aburame, Shizuka podía asegurar que en aquel tiempo ya tenia las habilidades para ser un Chunin -¿Quién mas?-

-¡Yata!- Arrebatándole los expedientes, Tsubasa inmediatamente busco Inuzuka -¡Aquí esta admiren a mi Aniki, el poderoso líder de los Hunter-nin!- Levantando los papeles orgullosa –¡Dono-Kiba-Oniichan!- Atrás de ella se podía ver a Garo con un pequeño banderín.

-Claro, y mira, conducta irremediable sin paciencia y distraído- Señalando la fácilmente identificable escritura de Iruka, Hanabi dejaba otra ves al clan Inuzuka, con una gotita de pena "Estos son los expedientes del Equipo 8, así que" Tomando los expedientes, busco lo que quería "Hyuuga Hinata…"

Pasaron unos momentos, mientras leía ávidamente el expediente de su hermana, que no puso atención de que el archivo se había desbaratado. Al momento en el que Hanabi leía atenta, Shizuka recogía los archivos.

-Aquí esta este Shizuka… mmm… mira la foto, parece un Kami o algo así- Extendiendo el expediente a la Aburame, la Inuzuka se puso a revisar otras cosas "Este perrito de peluche se parece al que mi Niichan tenia… A bra sa ble- chan" Ocultando el peluche muy discretamente, donde nadie lo encontrara.

"Distraído, impaciente, sin habilidades de Genjutsu, su Ninjutsu es bajo y su Taijutsu resulta deficiente" Cambiando de pagina, la Aburame seguía en ávida lectura "Evaluación psicológica:..." La lectura se acababa, justo donde una marca negra empezaba –Clasificado de alto nivel, no me sorprende-

Como si esas palabras significaran la entrada al mayor volumen de tesoros, las tres pusieron atención al expediente, al cual le faltaba la pagina principal, que sin duda le hacia falta la fotografía.

-Aquí esta… Uzumaki Naruto… es el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, me imagino que en aquel tiempo era material clasificado- Con esto, Shizuka hacia que lo demás perdiera interés "Seguro que así era, aun recuerdo cuando se anuncio, antes de que comenzasen los festejos al Yondaime…"

"Mi Aniki me conto, me parece increíble que haya perdido ante el, durante examen Chunin" La mirada algo furiosa como la de un perro enojado, se marcaba en la cara de la Inuzuka, imitando a su querido hermano –Según Kiba-Oniichan, el se fue a Sunagakure cuando lo declararon héroe de Kanoha-

-Héroe… vaya héroe que resulto ser, se puso a disposición del Kazekage, por que aquí era un inútil- La Hyuuga ahora tocaba un tema mas delicado –Hinata estuvo esperándolo durante esos dos años, y cuando vuelve, solo le dice…-

La horrorosa sensación de un escalofrió, le recorrió la espina a las tres Kunoichis, como la atmosfera del lugar se hiciera infinitamente pesada, poco a poco, se podía sentir como si el filo del acero, las empujase contra la pared, y un leve viento helado les erizara la piel.

Al dar un paso atrás, Hanabi sintió como su cuerpo chocaba con algo, soltó un leve gemido de sorpresa, miro al frente, al enfocar a sus amigas, pudo ver cosas que jamás pensó de ellas.

Shizuka no se movía, en su rostro podía ver a los insectos Kikai, saliendo rápidamente, parecían querer huir, y el gesto que la Aburame hacia, sin duda era clara prueba de que luchaba por no seguir los instintos de supervivencia de su colonia.

Tsubasa tenia las pupilas dilatadas, tenia la boca abierta, y su quijada temblaba, tratando de escudarse abrasándose a ella misma, y atrás, Garo… el cachorro era altanero, y siempre se metía con bestias mayores que el, y ahora estaba oculto tras su dueña.

En un instante tomo distancia, cuando por fin hallo esos ojos acuñados y rojos, rubíes de fuego, sentía como si el cuerpo le empezara a doler, y solo mirarlo la hacia sentirse diminuta, pequeña… frágil.

Al dar un paso adelante, dejando que la poca luz que en el lugar, lo iluminase, la imagen de un hombre de no menos de uno ochenta de alto, vestido con botas de combate, una larga gabardina a modo de capa, que lo cubría del cuello a los tobillos.

-Mirar el archivo muerto de la Academia no es un delito grave, ya que no muestra mucho de cómo somos los nueve ahora- Al parpadear, se revelo el color real de sus ojos, dos zafiros luminosos y brillantes –No obstante podrían meterse en problemas por esto, y mas a Chica-mala Nara- Sonriendo mostrando unas marcas como bigotes gruesos en sus mejillas –Sin mencionar que si los desordenan, Oba-chan se pondrá histérica- Agachándose, revelando el dorado de sus cabellos, que caían de manera desordenada sobre su frente.

Los latidos de sus corazones comenzaban lentamente a regularse, el instinto de supervivencia se relajaba, y la adrenalina en la sangre ahora solo causaba el efecto de mantenerlas al tanto de lo que pasaba.

-¡TIENE IDEA DEL SUSTO QUE ME HA DADO!- Haciendo honor a su apellido, y tradición familiar, Tsubasa miraba con ojos llorosos -¡Debe de enseñarme hacer eso!-

Se agacho, quedando a la altura de las tres, revelando su frente con un movimiento, levantando algunos de los mechones, que cubrían su Hitai-Ite, agrietado, marcado, casi destrozado.

-Un grupo único de jovencitas, se asustan con facilidad, pero el tiempo siempre ha arreglado eso- Se irguió de golpe, su surda salió de su aparentemente muy abrigada gabardina, acariciando los cabellos de la Inuzuka –Cuando quieras-

"Ese baka, ¿Qué demonios hace el aquí?" Los ojos blancos de Hanabi, daban seña de la actividad del Byakugan, en un débil intento asesino "Un falso y nada mas"

-Me imagino que tiene algún asunto que tratar con nosotras- Con su ya recuperada capacidad, Shizuka se desenvolvía nuevamente con frialdad –Ya que aun nos sigue esperando-

-Si- Se giro en su dirección, mirándolas de forma divertida, con una sonrisa un poco escalofriante –Me han encomendado, llevarlas a su campo de entrenamiento, estoy seguro que les agradara-

OoOoOoOoO

En un complejo grupo de casas junto al bosque, con un grupo de ciervos alrededor, un hombre tirado en el suelo, con un cigarro a medio fumar, y con una marca enorme en la mejilla, contemplaba el firmamento.

"Como me lo temía, no solo me ha sermoneado, me a golpeado" Con toda la discreción de la que hace alarde, sacudió la basura de su cigarrillo "Ahora entiendo que quisiste decir papa"

-Tu el llorón, vas a dejar de ver las nubes o vas a entrar de una buena ves a la casa- Una rubia de muy buen cuerpo, pero de carácter algo brusco salió de la casa "Otra ves fumando, donde este pensando que soy problemática"

-Temari… ¿Por qué eres tan problemática?- Un sartén le cayo en el rostro.

-Baka- Con expresión furiosa se metía a la casa –Debí hacerle caso a Kankuro- Furiosa y entre dientes, casi se podía escuchar como rechinaban –Lígatelo ahora que aun esta aquí… Gaara lo aprobara seguramente… Mira que los dos hacen buena pareja- Así siguió asta que su voz se perdió en la casa.

"Mentokuse… debí imaginármelo… pero que puedo hacer, no soy el, no tengo tanta energía, ni ganas de hacer las cosas" No se quito el sartén de la cara, como simplemente lo usara de cenicero, y regresase a su actividad.

OoOoOoOoO

Los golpes en la puerta, se escucharon serenos y muy suaves, como si cuidasen la intensidad del sonido, que fuese audible pero no molesto.

-¡Ya voy!- Desde dentro de la mansión, se escucho la voz de Kurenai -¡¿Quién es?!- Por la fuerza del sonido, era evidente que se ha cercaba lentamente.

-Soy Hinata, Kurenai-sensei, he venido de visita- La voz, ya mas cambiada, de la que en antaño fue, la de un tartamudeo, ahora en una fina melodía -¿Cómo se encuentra Asuma-chan?- Pregunto al abrirse la puerta.

Con un bebe en sus brazos, la sensei del anterior equipo ocho, ahora sonreía de un modo muy gentil.

-Así como lo ves, quitándome el sueño… su padre hacia lo mismo pero de modo distinto- De ves en cuando, a la ojiroja, le gustaba sacarle el sonrojo de vergüenza a la Hyuuga –Lamento decirte esto Hinata, pero Naruto no se encuentra, hace un rato que ha salido, y seguramente va a tardar- Se detuvo un momento para acomodar bien a su pequeño -… No tengo idea en que campo de entrenamiento estén-

-Gracias Kurenai-sensei, seguro esta donde siempre le iré a buscar…- Se despidió, caminado lentamente en dirección al pueblo -¡Nos vemos Asuma-chan!- Como una sombra desapareció del lugar, en rápidos movimientos.

"Hay… que dura ha sido la vida para ti… cuando parecen las cosas miel sobre hojuelas, el destino te da la cachetada de la realidad Hinata" Con una pequeña mirada triste, en dirección de donde salió la ojiblanca, Kurenai se metió lentamente a la mansión –Lo bueno es que tu padrino busco a alguien un poco mas responsable que el para que nos ayudara- Dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a su lindo bebe.

OoOoOoOoO

En las calles de Kanoha, los integrantes del equipo 8, caminaban a una distancia algo ridícula de su guía, que no parecía tener interés en darse ni la menor prisa, sobretodo desde que paso comprando barios encargos, a la vista caseros.

No era como si eso fuese un problema, si por lo menos el los estuviese cargando, ahora las tres jovencitas, eran los cargadores del rubio shinobi… tanto era, que hasta Garo llevaba una pequeña bolsita en el asicó.

-Bien, nos detendremos aquí, parece un buen lugar para tomar un refrigerio- Mirando a las jovencitas, cargadas casi por completo de paquetes "Se ven chistosas" Sonriéndoles un poco, con algo de burla en su rostro –Según recuerdo, te gustan los lugares elegantes… Hanabi-chan-

Había sido la gota que derramo el baso, Hanabi simplemente arrojo las cosas al suelo, dejando desparramadas, todas las compras que ella llevaba, mirando furiosa a quien la estaba utilizando como mandadera.

-¡Mira remedo de héroe!- Respirando agitada, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor -¡Nos has estado haciendo dar de vueltas por todos lados, llévanos con nuestra sensei!- Aun agitada, no retrocedió ni un paso -¡Y no conforme con eso, nos has hecho llevar tus compras… y te das el lujo de llamarme sin respeto!-

Tanto Tsubasa como Shizuka se habían quedado calladas, dando a conocer con la mirada, que coincidían con Hanabi, en por lo menos dos de tres puntos.

-Tzk, tzk, tzk…- Mascullo con los dientes Naruto dando pasos lentos en dirección de la Hyuuga –Mira nada mas como has dejado las compras, segura que esa es la impresión que quieres dar de ti- Hanabi no reacciono al comentario, sin dejar de mirar furiosa al ojiazul "Altanera y altiva… a lo menos tienes los mismos dotes de grandeza que le costaron la victoria a Neji"

No dijo otra palabra mas, dejo todo tirado, y solo les hiso una seña, para entrar al restaurante del que hacia unos momentos estaba ablando. Sus dos compañeras, tampoco se expresaron de ninguna forma, dejando a Hanabi sola con todo el desastre a sus pies.

OoOoOoOoO

Caminando a paso relajado, Hyuuga Hinata demostraba con su perfil, el orgullo de ser la futura líder de su clan, recordaba perfectamente el rostro casi petrificado de los miembros del consejo, cuando en el examen de ascensión a Jounin, destruyo literalmente, todas las armas de sus oponentes, con lo que parecían ser espadas de luz, en su defensa personal absoluta.

Al poco tiempo, fue llamada por aquellos que en un pasado la ignoraron, dándole la sorpresa más grande de su vida, cuando fue reconocida incluso por su propio padre, al ser oficialmente nombrada sucesora de los deberes del líder del clan.

"De eso ya dos años" Un pensamiento amargo como el recuerdo, de lo que ella podía llamar, su peor y mas absoluto fracaso, llego a ella, sin embargo, probo que no alterase su rostro "¿Por qué? Ya no me dejas acercarme?"

-¡Buenas tardes Hinata!- La inconfundible voz, del líder de los Hunter-nin, la saco rápidamente de sus pensamientos –Oye Hinata, no me digas que vienes de verle, generalmente cuando eso pasa, se te ve un poco mas animada- Dijo a conocimiento, de las rutinas de su ex compañera de equipo.

-Buenas tardes Kiba-kun- Rápidamente recupero la compostura –Tienes razón, lo he ido a visitar, pero no se encontraba… parece que aun no va al campo de entrenamiento, así que decidí ir a verlo mañana- Le confeso, desde ya mucho tiempo, que no guardaba muchos pensamientos, como era eso de necesario para aumentar su confianza.

-Ya veo, sigue molesto, no has podido hablar con el de manera mas directa- La ojiblanca asintió afirmativamente –Lo lamento, se muy bien que tengo parte de la culpa…-

Para sorpresa del Inuzuka, Hinata lo detuvo con la palma de la mano, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, hizo un no con la cabeza, antes de continuar caminando, dejando a Kiba solo y pensante.

OoOoOoOoO

Apenas habían pasado dos minutos, cuando Hyuuga Hanabi, se quedo de piedra, al notar la miradas de todos a su alrededor, durante la mayor parte de su vida, lo único que le importo fue el nombre de su clan y como ella lo llevaba con orgullo, pero por un momento, perdió la concentración.

"La opinión, que quiero que todos tengan de mi" Se inclino, tomo lentamente las cosas y las reacomodo en su respectivas bolsas "Mirame, me han afectado tus palabras, otra ves me siento como una tonta" Termino de recoger las cosas, antes de seguir, casi mecánicamente el camino de sus demás compañeras.

El Kunai, un pequeño pero sumamente elegante café, administrado por un grupo de Kunoichis mayores y retiradas, que ponían su tiempo de retiro, a disposición de los comensales, a los cuales adoraban, como a los billetes que ponían sobre la mesa, a la hora de pagar la cuenta.

Hanabi debía de admitir, que si solamente querías un refrigerio, entrar a ese lugar seria algo tal ves, demasiado elegante, los que entraban sabían dos cosas de antemano, si la comida era buena, los precios eran de oro… literalmente.

Al entrar, pudo ver a sus compañeras, sentadas cómodamente, en una mesita muy bien adornada, con vista al exterior, desde la cual los clientes, podían observar sin ser observados, a los que pasaban por las calle.

-Veo que has decidido acompañarnos, me da gusto ver que también has recogido todas las cosas, me parece que eso te hace merecedora a un postre- Si bien estaba recibiendo una mirada de muerte por parte de la Kunoichi, Naruto simplemente la invito a sentarse, levantándose como se supone es costumbre.

Lentamente camino a su lado, sentándose de manera muy ceremonial en la mesa, acomodando las cosas junto a las de Shizuka y Tsubasa, que parecían entretenidas en el menú, cuando unas de las ya famosas camareras las atendió.

-Buenas tardes, digan ¿Qué desean ordenar?- El saludo y la pregunta eran comunes, lo raro era ver, a dos mellizas, comenzar y terminar la frase de la otra, como si fueran una sola, con cada pausa como señal de arranque para la otra –Oh, pero si es Uzumaki-kun, si es tan mono, no me digas que por fin has traído a todo el harem, eso no esta bien, podrían matarse por tu atención- Comenzaron a reír al unisonó.

-Buenas tardes, siempre de buen humor ¿No es verdad? Nahoko-san, Nahoko-chan- Saludo a las dos, dando peores complicaciones, sus nombres son el mismo –Les presento a un grupo de recién graduadas, ellas son miembros del equipo 8, de izquierda a derecha, Aburame Shizuka, Inuzuka Tsubasa y Hyuuga Hanabi- Las presento, después haciendo un ademan les presento a las mellizas –Hanabi, Tsubasa, Shizuka, ellas son las mellizas de fuego, Aichuu Nahoko-san y Aichuu Nahoko-chan-

-Kawai, pero si son idénticas, debe ser muy divertido tener una hermana así- Rápidamente siendo experta en el tema Tsubasa comenzó, con lo que ya se esperaba –Mis hermanas y yo no nos llevamos bien, lo único que tenemos en común es el genero, y creo que Hana es lesbiana-

-Tsubasa eso no esta bien, hablar de tu familia de esa forma es muy descortés- Devolviendo algo de seriedad a la situación, Shizuka se mostro un poco molesta –Por lo que puedo ver, ha sido cliente continuo del lugar, así que creo que lo dejare a su experiencia- Termino colocando el menú en su sitio "Tanta cordialidad, es difícil de ver en Kunoichis mayores, sobretodo cuando han salido del servicio activo"

OoOoOoOoO

El hospital de Kanoha, famoso ya en todo el mundo ninja, por ser la primera Academia Especial de Medic-Nin, cuyas instructoras, podían describirse, como mujeres verdaderamente arrebatadoras, y completamente bellas. Desgraciadamente, toda esa belleza exterior, también es furia exterior.

Afortunadamente para todo estudiante masculino, alguna que otra profesora, resultaba no solo ser bella, si no también amable, siendo mas apropiado, Shizune.

-¡Shizune-Sama!… ¡no quisiéramos molestarla, pero podría decirle a Sakura-Sama que no sabe donde estamos!- Con un rostro que mataría de piedad a un asesino sanguinario, un grupo de jóvenes le rogaban a sus pies –¡Se lo rogamos Shizune-Sama!-

"No otra ves, Sakura-San, podrías decirme algún día, por que te la tomas con todos los estudiantes que te llaman…" Se quedo sin terminar de pensar, al escuchar un muro volverse añicos, y no seria por una caricia –¡Rápido debajo del escritorio!-

Los pobres jóvenes apenas y se pudieron poner a salvo, cuando justo en ese momento, cayo la puerta de la oficina de Shizune, aparentemente por el dedo meñique de una muy mal humorada peli rosada.

-¡MONTON DE HENTAI LES MANDARE AL JIGOKU DE UN SOLO GOLPE!- Con esos ojos en blanco y con un aliento en llamas, seguro que la habían cabreado nuevamente, sin mencionar la terriblemente grande vena en su frente que parecía a punto de reventar –A… o lo lamento mucho Shizune-Oneechan, creo que te he vuelto a tirar la puerta- Sacando un poquito la lengua.

La primera discípula de Tsunade, sabia por experiencia que la fuerza de su sensei, ya no igualaba a la que en algún momento, fuera su hermanita menor, en todo caso, no tenia por que tirar la puerta de ese modo.

-Hay Sakura-Chan- Suspirando –Y ahora ¿Qué paso?- "Como si no lo supiera, la llamaron…"

-Puedes creer que esa bola de idiotas osara llamarme Sakura-la come hombres- Si bien la descripción podía ser algo exagerada, era bastante acertada, dada su increíble fuerza bruta –No conformes a la hora disculparse me la ponen peor, sabes muy bien que no utilizo mi súper fuerza de forma irresponsable-

A todo eso, mientras Sakura le daba a su pobre hermana mayor, una cátedra avanzada acerca de cómo debe ser tratada una mujer como ella, al pobre trió que había metido la pata, solo por haber cuchicheado un poco en la clase, se encontraban en una posición bastante dolorosa.

Uno de ellos esta siendo aplastado por sus compañeros, mientras que el otro tenia la cara pegada contra la dura madera del escritorio, sin mencionar la rodilla de su salvadora, que aplicaba presión constante, al ultimo no le fue tan mal, si dejas de pensar en el afilado tacón que le esta perforando la mano.

-Definitivo Shizune-Oneechan, la próxima ves que los vea, les demostrare en sus carnes la fuerza de mi poderoso puño- De un saltito se bajo del escritorio, en el que hacia un momento se había montado –A todo esto Tsunade-Sama no ha recibido la invitación para la junta entre los lideres de las aldeas, se supone que hay que planear los exámenes Chunin-

-Te adelantas demasiado Sakura-Chan, para eso todavía faltan mas de seis meses- "No obstante, los preparativos devén ser con dos meses de antelación" Se puso a revisar sus últimos apuntes, olvidándose del pobre al que le pateo justo en donde se señalaba su hombría –Mira, según entiendo Tsunade-Sama debería recibirlos unos dos o tres meses antes-

-Tienes razón, en fin, si llegas a ver a ese trió de degenerados, no dudes en avisarme- Algo en el destello de esos ojos verdes, hacia que a todo el mundo se le ocurriera huir y rápido "Malditos críos, donde los encuentre"

Cuando Sakura se fue, Shizune dejo salir al pobre trió que parecía salido de un derrumbe, pero si estas dispuesto a soportar semejante castigo, con tal de no recibir el puño de Haruno, quiere decir que ya eres mas listo que el promedio.

OoOoOoOoO

­­­Al salir del Kunai, las tres jóvenes apenas podían creer que, desde el mismo momento en el que aquellas mellizas, vieron a Naruto, todo lo que pidieron fue si así podía verse, gratis.

Desde el punto de vista de las tres, casi avían olvidado el pequeño incidente del que Hanabi había sido protagonista, el cual no volvió a ser mencionado durante la conversación, de camino a la casa de Kurenai, según su guía y anfitrión.

-Vamos Hanabi-Chan admítelo, fue un detallaso el que nos allá invitado- La inocencia de Tsubaza, única y irremplazable –Lo que si me sorprendió fue cuando al pedir los helados eligiera tu favorito por ti- A lo que solo respondió con un bufido.

-Con anterioridad menciono que te gustaba ese lugar- Observo Shizuka tomando la palabra –No tenia idea que avías mantenido una relación con Naruto-Sempai- Termino dándole un titulo honorifico, el cual se había ganado recientemente "¿Hanabi?"

"Pff… no es como si mi helado favorito fuese un secreto de estado, y que el lo recuerde no me afecta en lo mas mínimo" Continuo teniendo aquella fría expresión, cuando por el horizonte se asomo la parte superior de la mansión "Finalmente, después de esto si lo vuelvo a ver, será solo casualidad y nada mas"

En el jardín frontal de la mansión, se encontraba precisamente Yuhi Kurenai, cuidando delicadamente de las flores que crecían en el lugar, con un pequeño que fascinado jugaba con las imágenes desde los brazos de su amorosa madre.

-Kurenai-Sensei, ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que me deje esos labores a mi?- Llego inmediatamente, tomando con cuidado la regadera –Sabe muy bien que si no lo carga con cuidado, ahora que esta tan imperativo se le puede caer-

-Pero Naruto-kun, debo de acostumbrarme de ahora en adelante, no creo que llegues a tener tiempo suficiente, como para hacerte cargo de ellas- Fue cuando noto las presencias tras su interlocutor –Puedo ver que las has traído, mucho gusto muchachas, mi nombres es Yuhi Kurenai, bueno… me retiro- Así tomo a Azuma y se retiro dentro de la casa.

Al ver el rostro de confusión de las tres Kunoichi Genin recién graduadas, Naruto suspiro viendo a cada una directamente a los ojos, al darse cuenta de que la única que había armado las piezas de este sencillo rompecabezas, prefirió que ella misma fuese la que le revelase la verdad al resto.

-Shizuka, me arias el favor de aclararle a tus compañeras lo que esta ocurriendo- Pidió de modo amable con un tono de voz, que no parecía poseer la menor equivocación "Veamos que tal reaccionan"

Tanto Hanabi como Tzubasa le dirigieron la mirada a la Aburame, que parecía estar tratando de resolver, cual seria la mejor manera de explicarlo, sin entrar en discusiones tontas, como cada ocasión en la que ellas tres entrasen en algún desacuerdo.

-Al haber visto esto- Comenzó –Solo me lo confirma, Yuhi Kurenai no tiene tiempo para atender nuestras necesidades como Sensei, debido a su actual condición de madre- Suspiro regresándoles a sus compañeras aquella mirada directo a los ojos, intimidante a pesar de ser casi imperceptible por aquellos lentes de sol –El será nuestro Jounin-Sensei- Concluyo, regresando a su postura original.

Visiblemente Tsubasa no parecía molesta, inclusive podría decirse que su expresión parecía mas enfocada en poner tanta atención fuese posible, a cualquier palabra de instrucción que pudiese dar Naruto, pero…

-¡No!- La mueca en la cara de la joven Hyuuga parecía el mismísimo retrato de la ira -¡Es imposible que alguien como el pueda ser seleccionado como Jounin-Sensei!- Apenas observo como Shizuka parecía tomar aliento para refutar sus comentarios, cuando Hanabi se le adelanto -¡Deberían saberlo ya, no es como si fuese un secreto!- Señalo directamente a Naruto -¡Esta…!- Algo, no sabia que era, pero no podía decirlo, como si un trozo de acero al rojo vivo le tapara la garganta.

-Dilo Hanabi, estoy ¿Qué?- Aquella pregunta, logro dejar sin mas aliento a la ojiblanca, que parecía temerosa de responder –Vamos, seguro es algo muy importante, tanto como para descartarme por completo como un Jounin-Sensei-

-Un lisiado y nada mas- Respondió tajante, recomponiendo su postura, que para sorpresa de sus compañeras, tenia la intención de evitar verlo directamente ojos –Es incapaz de mover el brazo derecho- Termino, conservando la misma posición.

OoOoOoOoO

Entre las calles de Kanoha, una larga melena de rubios cabellos, se movía en un vaivén rítmico, marcado al paso de aquel enorme hombre, que lleva en su hombro a una preciosa mujer.

-Chouji-Kun no tenias por que traerme cargando- Un lindo sonrojo, iluminaba las mejillas de la rubia, que tenia una expresión bastante feliz.

-Pero Ino-Chan, como no te voy a llevar así, mañana tengo una misión de larga duración- Tomo un expresión bastante triste –Déjame disfrutar de nuestro momento juntos-

"¿Otra misión?" –No me digas que Tsunade-Sama te enviara en otra misión tan pronto- Sus ojos parecieron nublase un poco –No es justo Chouji-Kun, regresas de una misión para ir a otra- Con un tono de berrinche.

"Me gusta cuando pone esa cara, es tan linda cuando lo hace" Lentamente la ayudo a bajar de su hombro, cuando finalmente estuvo en el suelo –No te preocupes Ino-Chan, me daré prisa y podremos pasar un buen rato juntos, si es necesario pediré unos días- Le sonrió.

La situación volvió un poco bochornosa para quienes pasaban por el lugar, ya que la pareja no pareció dudar a la hora de darse una muestra de afecto, que muy bien podía interpretarse, como unos enamorados completamente perdidos el uno por el otro.

-Mira eso ¿Qué no pueden estar un rato sin revisarse el aliento el uno al otro- Fastidiado de su encuentro con la Hyuuga por la mañana, Inuzuka Kiba no estaba de buen humor "Mierda, que caras"

-Kiba- Justo cuando el Inozuka estaba a punto de formular otras palabras, la seriedad de la una voz lo callo –Modera tu lenguaje, recuerda que aquello que no te gusta puedes simplemente ignorarlo- "No a cambiado nada, sigue igual" –Ino, Chouji- Continuo caminando, dando un ademan para llamar la atención del Hunter-nin –Recuerda que tenemos una misión Kiba, date prisa-

-¡Esa jodida actitud tuya Shino!- Comenzó a caminar de muy mala gana –Adiós par de tortolos- Apenas había logrado dar unos pasos cuando miro fijamente a la Yamanaka –Si ves a Hinata, dile que tenemos misión, debe de presentarse pronto o lo pasara muy mal con la Godaime-

Cuando los dos desaparecieron de la escena, la expresión furiosa de la Yamanaka muy bien podía matar de un susto, a quien tuviera el desafortunado placer de encontrarse con ella en un callejón oscuro.

"Se ve igualmente linda cuando esta enojada" La abraso para relajarla un poco, no se imagino que algún día tendría ese poder sobre ella –Vamos Ino-Chan, Kiba sigue picado por lo de Naruto y Hinata, no tienes por que enfadarte-

-Pff, aun así que le importa si verifico tu aliento, no tiene nada de mano que beses a tu pareja- Una mirada de complicidad por parte de ambos, casi mataba de la curiosidad a los paseantes –Cuando regreses te estaré esperando, tengo que terminar unas cosas, así que será mejor que te prepares- De un saltito le dio un beso rápido y salió corriendo "Ese amargado de Kiba, lo que me faltaba para convencer a Chouji-Kun de quedarse hoy"

OoOoOoOoO

La expresión de Naruto no había cambiado ni un apise, ante la revelación de Hanabi, pero ahora algunas cosas tenían sentido para Tsubasa y Shizuka, en ningún momento utilizo el brazo derecho para nada, incluso cuando se despidió con un saludo de las mellizas, siempre era todo con el izquierdo.

-Si es verdad que esta incapasitado, no deveria haver sido seleccionado como Jounin-Sensei- Shizuka miro directamente a los ojos al rubio, pero este no parecía reaccionar –Es decir, no solo cumple con el labor de instruirnos, si no el de protegernos en caso de peligro y, si sus abilidades están por debajo de estándar seria muy peligroso-

-Si es cierto, pero no tiene nada que ver, mas aun, cuando es la misma Godaime la que solicito que sustituyera a Kurenai-Sensei- Respondió ante el argumento muy bien planteado de Shizuka –Además, que les hace pensar que tengo intención de permitir que se conviertan en Genin-Activos- Sonrió macabro.

-¿!Que!?- Tsubasa apenas pudo evitar que Garo callera de narices al suelo -¡Se supone que al salir de la Academia nos convertimos en Genin al recibir nuestro Hitai-Ite!- "Bueno al menos eso es lo que nos dijeron"

-Es verdad, se convierten en Genin, ninjas de bajo rango que están a prueba, para convertirse en Genin-Activos, que son los que toman parte en las misiones- Tomando un poco de aire antes de dar el golpe de gracia –Aquellos que simplemente son nombrados Genin, se les dan labores en la aldea- Levanto su mano útil, en un ademan de bajo interés –Como será dar reportes diarios, acerca del estado de la aldea, claro que generalmente estos labores le tocan a los miembros, que no forman parte de clanes con alguna habilidad especial y, que apenas están mostrando formar parte de la fuerza militar de Kanoha, dado es el caso, que solo cuando se convierten en Chunin, toman misiones- Cambio rápidamente de expresión, a una mucho mas intimidante –Sin embargo, si no las apruebo, las puedo enviar a la Academia para que sean instruidas nuevamente, pero si no pueden vencer a un lisiado como yo, que facultad poseen como Shinobis, seria mejor darles un puesto como secretaria o algo así-

-¡No puede hacer eso, somos de las tres mejores de la Academia, es mas tengo las mejores calificaciones del año!- Para Hanabi aquel ultimo comentario logro sacar, parte de lo que su familia llamaba debilidad -¡Oto-Sama jamás te lo permitiría, la Godaime misma no lo aceptaría!-

-Claro que no, pero imagina tu reputación tirada al suelo, por no poder derrotar a un lisiado- Bajo la mirada, dando algo de enigma al asunto, cuando se dio cuenta del nivel de nerviosismo de las tres –O… imagina tu reputación, al lograr derrotar al héroe de Kanohagakure no Sato- "Eso si pareció llamar su atención" Sonrió una ves mas –Todo lo que tienen que hacer es pasar mi prueba y, con gusto las dejare retarme a duelo, por el titulo de héroe-

-Esta queriéndonos decir, que si solo pasamos la prueba, usted será nuestro Sensei y nos convertirá en Genin-Activos- Naruto asintió como respuesta a Shizuka -Pero si fallamos, no solo perdemos la oportunidad de convertirnos en parte de la fuerza militar, si no también deshonraremos a nuestros clanes- "Los beneficios visto de ese modo, son mucho menores que las consecuencias"

-Es verdad, pero como ya dije, no es como si les fuera a permitir pasar mi prueba- Respondió el ojiazul, haciendo alarde de ello, al comenzar a caminar a su alrededor "Es demasiado lista, ni por casualidad ha mencionado que les permitiría retarme"

-Entonces… entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer es pasar la prueba- Los ojos de Tsubasa brillaron como estrellas -¡Después retarlo y parar a ser heroínas súper estrellas!- "Oka-Sama me hará un parrillada para mi solita" Un gemido de Garo "Bueno para los dos"

-De esa forma también ascenderemos de rango inmediatamente, seguro nos asignan instructores especiales- Hanabi sonrió ante esta ultima idea "Neji podría instruirme personalmente, entonces no habría mas problema, regresare a mi lugar"

Naruto hiso sonar su ultimo paso, al golpear el suelo con mucha fuerza, aunque solo fue un ruido muy fuerte, saco de sus pensamientos a las tres de manera muy abrupta.

-Bien, ya que las tres están imaginando por adelantado, aquello que pudiera parar- Saco un pergamino de su gabardina, mostrándoselos asegurándose que lo observaran bien –La información que este pergamino contiene, es lo que ustedes deben de obtener, si es que quieren parar esta prueba- Lo guardo, al verlas a los ojos, podía jurar que seguían el rollo de papel como si fuese algún premio fabuloso "Que inesperado, realmente se lo van a tomar personal" –Comenzaremos mañana a las cero horas y, tendrán exactamente veinticuatro horas para obtener la información, pueden traer lo que quieran, probaciones todo aquello que consideren necesario- Entonces puso un pie delante del otro, abriéndose paso entre las tres, asta tomar con mucha calma el pomo de la puerta –Asegúrense de estar a tiempo, campo de entrenamiento cuarenta seis, justo enfrente de la cascada- Entro a la casa.

Tsubasa y Hanabi asintieron de orgullo, lograrían sus objetivos seguramente, derrotándole después de su reto, llamarían sin duda la atención de sus clanes y familiares, pero al mirar a Shizuka, parecía que esta no compartía su optimismo.

-Hey Shizuka ¿Qué pasa? Acaso no estas emocionada, lo derrotaremos en su reto, entonces podríamos ser nombradas sucesoras de nuestros clanes- Tsubasa no podía reprimir el optimismo en su voz "¿Shizuka?"

-Déjala, seguro esta pensando ya en como va a derrotarlo, es seguro que no tardara mucho, con sus insectos Kikai- Hanabi avanzo asía su compañera segura de si misma –Seguro le darás un golpe que no podrá soportar-

Paso un momento, antes de que la Aburame hiciera algún movimiento, cuando lo hiso, paso de largo de sus compañeras, como si no estuvieran allí, mirando aparentemente a ninguna dirección.

"No es un héroe ni un Jounin-Elite por que si, hay algo en el, no solo es un Jinchuuriki, tiene algo mas" Siguió caminando, perdiéndose en el horizonte de sus compañeras "Es hora de ver, si realmente podemos ser mas que simples Genin"

OoOoOoOoO

Hanabi había intentado comprender la actitud de la Aburame, pero simplemente no lo comprendía, como un miembro de un clan tan sereno, podía perder de esa forma la confianza, ante un reto como ese, si bien era en Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, ya no era el hombre que fue.

"Ahora que lo pienso mas detenidamente, Shizuka no es del tipo de persona que se toma el camino fácil" Dejo esa línea de pensamiento, cuando llego a la entrada de el recinto de su familia –Buenas noches Neji, dime Oto-Sama se encuentra en casa-

-Hai Hanabi-Sama, me ha pedido que le diga, que mañana celebraran su promoción a Genin- Le abrió paso a su joven prima, que parecía estar alterada "No es común que tenga esa expresión" Hanabi-Sama si desea ver a su padre, puede esperarlo, no tardara mucho-

-No lo creo Neji, tengo una prueba mañana a primera hora, descansare por hoy gracias- Apenas había tomado rumbo a su habitación, cuando escucho que la puerta de la entrada se abría nuevamente "Onee-San"

Logro ocultarse lo mejor que pudo, de sus mayores, sabia que los agudos sentidos de ambos, no tardarían en detectarla si estuvieran en terreno astil, o en todo caso, si estuvieran alerta, lo cual no parecía ser el caso.

-Muchas gracias Neji-Niisan, me retiro seguro que Kiba-Kun y Shino-Kun deben de estar ya muy molestos- Antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta Hinata miro a su primo –No ha venido de casualidad Naruto-Kun-

-Lo lamento Hinata-Sama, Naruto no ha venido por aquí ni una sola ves, usted lo sabe- De alguna manera el rostro del prodigio de los Hyuuga, mostraba mucha molestia –Sera mejor que se de prisa, estoy seguro de que Tsunade-Sama no tiene paciencia en este momento-

-Neji-Niisan, procura guardar mejor tus expresiones, recuerda que no es propio de ti- No era un insulto, pero para quienes pueden leer las expresiones como ellos, el mostrarse tan vulnerable ante cualquier situación podría considerarse como tal, en cualquier situación "No me importa, de cualquier manera, no es asunto suyo"

"Onee-San, aun le quieres, con todo lo que paso… baka a el no le interesamos ni un poco" Perdió todo interés incluso en el echo de que pudiese ser descubierta, salió de su escondite directo a su habitación "Mañana a primera hora, aprenderá a no defraudar a los demás"

OoOoOoOoO

Tsubasa regresaba a los terrenos del clan Inuzuka, ella sabia de antemano, que no tenia caso tratar de ocultar su presencia, si acaso lograse evadir la nariz de los perros, las de sus hermanas y hermanos, sin mencionar la de su madre la detectarían, confiaba aun en evadir a su padre, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que el, le daba cuartelillo.

-¡Oka-Sama!- Entro por la puerta, de inmediato la golpeo el olor de su comida favorita, cuando vio que solo quedaba lo de un bocado.

-Lo lamento Tsubasa, pero tus hermanos llegaron temprano y pues- Tsume vio los ojos de borreguito de su linda y pequeña hija menor -¡Pero míralo de este modo aun te a quedado algo para ti!- Sonrió feliz, no es la mejor noticia pero es algo.

-Bueno, por lo menos lo ultimo siempre tiene buen sabor- Cuando levanto la mirada, para ver lo que quedaba para ella, Garo ya estaba lamiendo el plato limpiándolo de lo que quedaba -¡GARO!-

-Areare, en fin, creo que será mejor preguntarle mañana- Como ama de casa, Tsume si que cumple a cabalidad con su labor -¿Qué se le puede hacer? No importa si hago diez kilos de chile con carne, siempre se lo terminan para cuando ella llega-

OoOoOoOoO

Shizuka contemplaba como cada día, la solitaria casa en la que vivía, no hay lucen encendidas, ni tampoco alguien que le abra la puerta, simplemente abrió la puerta, cerrándola tras de ella.

Camino unos pasos hasta un altar, que contenía dos urnas, frente a las cuales hay un par de fotografías, en una se ve a una mujer regalando a la imagen una bella sonrisa, en la otra, una perfecta cara seria, digna de todo Aburame

"Oka-Sama, Oto-Sama" Se arrodillo ante el altar "Hoy he sido nombrada Genin, mañana, tendré una prueba con uno de los Jounin-Elite, así entrare en el servicio activo" Se puso de pie, encendió dos inciensos y se marcho a su habitación "Procurare llenarlos de orgullo aun si es en la otra vida"

OoOoOoOoO

Finalmente he terminado el primer episodio de este nuevo fic, admito que debería primero terminar uno, antes de agregar otro, pero ya ven, tiene uno un mal hábito que después no se quita con nada.

Viéndolo desde el lado positivo, regreso a la escritura, así que esperar que tendré capítulos aunque sea de los otros fic, cada fin de semana, asta que tenga otra ves internet, en unos dos meses máximo.

GAMBATE.

PD: Aquí algo que quiero poner, si desean que sea mas descriptivo acerca de la apariencia de mis OCC, creo que es mejor dejarlas así, ya que hace volar un poquito la imaginación, de esa forma se aumenta el misterio en cada una. Si no lo notaron todos son femeninos… excepto Garo pero ya verán por que.


	2. Capitulo 2: Comienza la prueba

El campo de entrenamiento cuarenta seis, es el mas alejado de la aldea, señala con un espeso bosque seguido de un acantilado, la frontera de Kanohagakure no Sato.

La cascada cayendo de forma continúa, dándole al lugar y, el estanque que esta abastecía le da una atmosfera relajante, perfecto para entrenamientos de chakra y Genjutsu, un amplio espacio para entrenamiento de Taijutsu así como de Ninjutsu.

Hanabi observo al llegar, que era la primera, debía admitir que a la luz de las estrellas, el lugar resultaba absurdamente hermoso, se preguntaba distintas cosas, que el lugar le regalaba a la pupila, como era el puente de madera, justo enfrente de la colosal cascada.

"Este es" Busco un lugar señalado, pronto lo encontró en donde al parecer, avían alguna ves nacido arboles para solo ser consumidos por el fuego.

Pudo observar lo que alguna ves fuera un cráter, con el paso de los años termino volviéndose solo, un punto de relieve entre el césped que crecía a la altura del piso y, aquel desnivel.

-¡Hanabi-chan!- Corriendo a toda velocidad, Tsubasa llevaba carrera loca con su mascota, que parecía bastante mas rápida -¡No es justo el tiene cuatro patas y yo no, la próxima ves será con Henge!- Sonrió como saludo a la Hyuuga.

-Buenos días Tsubasa, pareces mas contenta de lo normal- Al verla, Hanabi de inmediato noto la mochila que según ella entendía, generalmente el clan Inuzuka utiliza en misión –Veo que te has preparado mejor de lo que esperaba-

-¡Hai!- Tsubasa sonrió de forma muy tierna, incluso para la ojiblanca, aquella sonrisa parecía demasiado feliz –Okasama me la había preparado- Dejo escapar una risita "Se ha levantado tan temprano solo por mi"

Paso solo un momento, antes de que la nariz de la Inuzuka captara el aroma característico de Shizuka, que solo cabeceo como saludo matinal, antes de acomodar sus cosas contra un tronco.

-¡Buenos días Shizuka-chan!- Para Tsubasa, la Aburame forma parte de lo que llama pandilla –Shizuka-chan dime, has preparado una estrategia ya- Provo de mirarle el rostro, pero solo pudo encontrarse con una cara algo pensativa, incluso mas de lo usual.

-No, es muy poca la información que pude reunir de los archivos abiertos- Shizuka tomo una postura recta, mirando directamente a Hanabi –Tendremos que confiar, en la información que nos puedas dar- "Suponiendo que sea acertada"

-La verdad no esperes mucho- Sonrió de forma sarcástica he indiferente –Desde que perdió el brazo, no puede hacer sellos, así que no esperes Ninjutsu, en cuanto al Taijutsu yo diría que es muy fuerte, pero si lo evades a tiempo no hay de que preocuparse, es velos si, pero el ataque vendrá solo desde la posición izquierda- "Dudo mucho que pueda generar un Genjutsu apropiado"

-Eso quiere decir que sus habilidades están por los suelos- Observo como toda una Inuzuka –Ahora que pensándolo bien, cuando Kiba-oniichan perdió contra el, tampoco era el maestro del Taijutsu, así que habrá que ver- Cruzo los brazos en una pose seria -¡Sera divertido verlo perseguirnos a las tres!-

El tiempo de llegada estaba ya casi por cumplirse y, del nuevo sensei del equipo 8 nada, para el agudo sentido del tiempo que Hanabi había tenido que desarrollar, no faltaba mucho para que fuese la hora indicada.

"Esas historias, parece haber heredado la tardanza crónica de Kakashi-sensei" Cuando estaba apunto de revisar su reloj de pulso, un ráfaga de viento llamo su atención.

-No desesperes Hanabi-chan, recuerda que aquel que hace una cita debe ser el que mas a tiempo llega- Fue la introducción de Naruto, al aparecer en el horizonte que Shizuka observaba atentamente –Buenos días a todas ¿Están listas?- "Mas les vale estarlo"

Las tres asintieron afirmativamente, cuando eso paso, Naruto camino lentamente hasta donde un grupo de troncos, aparentemente quemados hacían un semicírculo, dio media vuelta mirando al grupo de jovencitas acercarse lentamente.

-Bien como ya les explique ayer, todo lo que tienen que hacer, es obtener la información que hay en este pergamino- De su gabardina salió su surda, teniendo en la mano el mismo pergamino que mostro el día anterior –Pero nada es así de sencillo como creen, primero se deben establecer unas reglas para esta prueba-

-¿Reglas? Yo pensaba que esto seria como una misión de extracción de información- A pesar de ser muy inocente, Tsubasa poseía conocimientos básicos del tema, después de todo, los Hunter-nin tienen como misión recuperar información.

-Claro que lo es, digamos es una simulación de esta, pero como puedes ver, no tienes que invadir ninguna fortaleza, o infiltrarte en un edificio militar- Naruto volvió a guardar el pergamino.

Asta el momento Naruto no había dado ninguna instrucción de importancia y, para las tres su silencio parecía como si estuviese formulando alguna clase de juego diseñado para no perder.

-Entonces ¿Cuáles son esas reglas que debemos seguir?- Shizuka trato de formular la pregunta lo mejor que pudo "Esa expresión"

-Me alegra que lo preguntes- Sonrió de una forma, que la Aburame tubo que evadir su mirada –Estas reglas están solo basadas a modo de respuesta, es decir, son solo para mi y, como advertencia para cada una de ustedes- Espero una pregunta, pero no parecía llegar -Bien es muy sencillo, será que solo responderé a sus intentos de adquirir la información, de la misma forma que intenten obtenerla- Explico.

-Eso quiere decir, que solo reaccionaras a cualquier cosa que hagamos- Naruto asintió, de inmediato Hanabi continuo –Es decir que si te arrojamos un kunai tu también arrojaras kunai- "Que fácil, no veo problema"

-No, las cosas no son tan simples como crees- Fue su respuesta, tomando nuevamente la atención de las tres –Si por ejemplo tu me arrojas un kunai, no tengo por que reaccionar arrojando otro, si no que me estas habilitando para utilizar cualquier tipo de arma filosa- Termino de responder, pero parecía que no entendían –Veras, es muy simple. Ustedes tienen la ventaja de hacer lo que quieran, pero yo responderé conforme habilites mis capacidades, es decir, que si al momento de lanzarme el kunai, ustedes ya me han atacado con Taijutsu, yo podre responder no solo con una arma filosa, si no con Taijutsu-

-¡Ya lo tengo!- Inesperadamente Tsubasa saco las conclusiones mas rápido –Es decir, que si no hacemos nada usted no hará nada, pero si por ejemplo yo salgo y lo ataco, usted también se moverá, responderá conforme nosotros le intentemos robar la información- No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y sonreír, cuando le revolvió el cabello como la vez anterior.

-Así es precisamente, bien… ahora tienen exactamente asta las cero horas de hoy para obtenerla- Dejo de alborotarle el cabello a la Inuzuka, para volver a ponerse en el centro del semicírculo de troncos quemados "Para ser hermana de Kiba, es muy inteligente" -¿Listas?-

Las tres asintieron rápidamente, entonces Naruto simplemente hiso un rápido ademan con la mano, dando la señal de inicio a la prueba.

OoOoOoOoO

Tsunade finalmente terminaba con el trabajo del día, parecía bastante mas entretenida en el papeleo que en años anteriores, de ves en cuando se preguntaba si esto se debía, a que actualmente ya nadie la molestaba constantemente entrando por su ventana, o intentando expiarla mientras dormía.

"Finalmente he terminado, pero que día mas pesado, no recuerdo haber trabajado tanto" Cuando por fin pudo levantarse del sillón en el que había pasado el resto del día para terminar con sus obligaciones "Ese Naruto, me hizo perder gran parte del día solo para convencerlo, debería haber formas mejores de salir de estos embrollos" Se estiro un poco antes de abrir un gabinete, sacando una muy grande botella de sake "Al fin solos amor mío. Solo espero estar lo suficientemente ebria para cuando lleguen" Se empino la botella asta no verle el culo, cuando el licor por fin le quemo la garganta la dejo ir.

Tocaron a la puerta, francamente la Godaime ya sabia quien era, pero si se toman la molestia de por lo menos tocar la puerta, ya era casi una obligación para ella responder, esa era un actitud mejor a la que tiempo atrás estaba acostumbrada.

-Tsunade-sama, aquí le traigo el informe, llego hace unos minutos es de parte del equipo de Hinata-sempai- Informo el Chunin antes de recibir un hai, para poder entrar a dar el informe completo -¿Procedo?-

-Adelante, al final que ya tengo hora limite- La respuesta de la rubia dejo algo intrigado al Chunin, pero no tenia por que preguntar.

–Se completo el traslado de las mercancías, nos disponemos a regresar al amanecer, el cliente nos ha dado la paga por el servicio y un bono extra por el rápido manejo de sus antigüedades- Termino de rendir el informe para la Hokage, antes de inclinarse, ponerlo en su escritorio y retirarse "Es raro, generalmente esta apenas es una misión de rango B, máximo si hay Shinobis implicados seria de nivel A ¿Por qué Tsunade-sama enviaría al equipo de Hinata-sempai?"

Al retirarse el Chunin, la rubia Hokage regreso a su cómodo sillón, solo para empinarse la botella una vez mas, dio un par de grandes tragos antes de tomar el reporte.

-Mañana estarán aquí al salir el sol- Dejo la botella abandonada a un lado del escritorio –Carajo Tsunade en la que te has metido, no tengo idea que le voy a decir a estos tres que no termine en una disputa- Suspiro arrojo al escritorio el reporte y tomo la botella.

OoOoOoOoO

Avía pasado cuando menos una hora, Naruto seguía igualmente parado en el centro del semicírculo, como si de uno mas de los troncos se tratase, tenia los ojos cerrados, con una expresión bastante serena en su rostro.

En cuanto a las tres Genin, se ocultaron a unos veinte metros de distancia del rubio, esperando y pensando en una estrategia a seguir, que les permitiera obtener el pergamino sin muchas dificultades.

-Ya lo tengo, como el no hará nada que nosotras no hagamos, simplemente caminare asta el y tomare el pergamino- Visto desde el punto de vista literal, llenaba las condiciones -¿Qué acaso esta mal?- Inocente como siempre la Inuzuka.

-No es tan sencillo, desde un principio nos dijo que no permitiría que pasáramos la prueba, así que tenemos que atacarle, tomar el pergamino y obtener la información- Resumió el objetivo de la misión, tomando una posición más cómoda, observando desde un arbusto al ojiazul.

-Obtener la información es la pieza clave, así que si solo le robamos es pergamino no concluimos la misión- Hanabi se puso pensativa "Eso quiere decir que si logramos quitarle el pergamino, el también puede probar de arrebatárnoslo otra vez" –Bien lo que tenemos que hacer es incapacitarlo para que no pueda perseguirnos, nos resguardaremos en una zona, obtenemos la información y ya esta-

-Me suena fácil... pero entonces eso quiere decir que por lo menos, debemos de detener sus movimientos- Tsubasa sabia por experiencia con sus hermanos y hermanas, que mantener quieto a alguien no resulta fácil.

Tomo solo un momento para que las tres siguieran analizando la mejor manera de obtener la información, fue cuando Shizuka se levanto repentinamente observando nuevamente la posición de Naruto.

"Veamos, se encuentra en un circulo de troncos cerca del estanque de la cascada" Se llevo una mano al mentón "Así que seguramente ha tomado como referencia la distancia entre el y los troncos para defenderse y comenzar a moverse, la cascada detrás de el impide que le ataquemos por la espalada" Regreso a su posición inicial llamando a sus compañeras –Solo tenemos la capacidad de atarlo directamente, así que hay que evitar darle con que defenderse-

-Bien, según la regla el solo responderá con lo mismo que nosotras- Hanabi tomo la iniciativa de la situación, activando el Byakugan –Lo sacaremos del semicírculo de troncos, entonces lo arrojaremos al estanque, por lo que puedo ver esta armado así que tengan cuidado no usen armas, le será difícil salir, aprovecharemos y tomaremos el pergamino- Ambas asintieron ante el razonamiento –Entonces el plan es este…-

OoOoOoOoO

Una patrulla de AMBU daban vueltas alrededor de la torre del Hokage, la patrulla en turno tenia el honor de contar con el actual capitán de división y, con el sub capitán que había pertenecido alguna ves, a la facción de raíz AMBU, disuelta después de la traición de su líder Danzo, cuando el líder de Akatsuki fue derrotado.

-Patrulla nocturna, división 33 zona central, la torre del Hokage despejada- A través de su sistema de radio, el sub capitán daba informe directo –Sasuke-Taicho me dirijo a su posición espero ordenes directas- Cortando la comunicación de un salto rápido entre dos tejados, aterrizo justo sobre la torre –Nombre clave Sai, patrulla nocturna división 33 zona central, no hay actividad sospechosa Sasuke-Taicho-

-Buen trabajo Sai, retírate el remplazo se efectuara en dos minutos- Respondió sin mirar, apoyando su pie en el barandal del mirador –Asegúrate de llegar temprano a las oficinas, no quiero mas impuntuales- Rápidamente presiono el botón de transmisión –Eso va para ti también Kakashi… ¡Y deja ese maldito libro de una buena vez!-

Por el radio llego a escucharse una tos, de una persona que estaba claramente entretenida y fue perturbada de manera tan abrupta, cuyo único consuelo era la lectura erótica, siempre y cuando no estuviera ocupado con alguna experiencia del mismo tipo.

-A sido muy amable de su parte participar de esta ronda de la vigilancia, a pesar de sus nuevas labores- Argumento el pálido Shinobi del AMBU –Espero poder tomar las decisiones correctas en su ausencia- "Claro que será interesante ver el resultado de sus Genin"

Sasuke no respondió ante el comentario, dio un salto retomando la ultima ronda de vigilancia, antes del cambio de guardia, debía asegurarse e que las divisiones de guardia hicieran bien su trabajo, antes de ausentarse.

OoOoOoOoO

Naruto aun seguía sin moverse, el sonido del agua era tan relajante, la fresca brisa le daba un aire tranquilo, a pesar de eso, la mente del rubio daba vueltas una y otra ves, a lo que fue su estancia en aquel lugar y, como el resultado de tanto entrenamiento cambio su vida.

"Este lugar es tan diferente a como lo recuerdo" Abrió los ojos, revelando una expresión algo nostálgica, pero poco se pudo notar de esta en su rostro "Paso tanto tiempo en el campo numero 7, que casi olvido lo mucho que me gustaba entrenar aquí" Algo de una sonrisa se mostro en su cara "De solo pensar que en suma de cuentas, todo el tiempo que entrene aquí, no sirvió mas que para…" Estaba a punto de apretar lo que, hacia algún tiempo se volvió una extremidad inútil, cuando la presencia de las tres kunoichi llamo su atención –Es hora-

Justo en ese momento vio venir a Shizuka a toda velocidad, podía observar por el movimiento de sus piernas su buena velocidad y resistencia, cuando estuvo a solo un paso de atravesar la línea con los troncos, dio un salto repentino asía atrás en mortal, revelando a Tsubasa, esta salto directamente sobre Naruto, dejando atrás a su mascota, inmediatamente empezaron a dar vueltas a su alrededor, cuando ambos pasaron enfrente pudo ver el leve brillo de un alambre, que se tenso en ese mismo momento atrapándolo con gran fuerza, haciendo tención y resortera en dirección de la cascada, fue cuando la ultima distracción se termino y apareció Hanabi justo adelante, la mano extendida en Jyuuken.

Un brillo azul pareció atravesar de la gruesa gabardina, fue entonces cuando Tsubasa y Garo halaron con fuerza tratando de arrojar a Naruto contra la cascada, donde Shizuka ya estaba esperando.

OoOoOoOoO

Shizuka sentía el nerviosismo crecer cuando los ojos de Naruto se clavaron en ella, su velocidad pareció llamar mucho la atención de Jounin-Elite, sabia de antemano que su gabardina cubriría a la perfección a Tsubasa, pero aun así, cuando estuvo a punto de atravesar la línea de troncos, pudo notar como la postura del examinador cambio justo cuando por instinto dio el mortal dejando libre a la Inuzuka.

La velocidad de Tsubasa es mejor que la suya y con la sincronización que tiene con Garo, no seria problema para ella envolver al rubio en hilos de alambre con seguridad, hacer resortera en dirección a la cascada, de allí le tocaba a Hanabi, todo lo que tenia que hacer era golpearlo con el Jyuuken de modo que perdiera el equilibrio lo suficiente como para que la Inuzuka y su cachorro lo arrojaran a ella, así tomaría el pergamino mientras Naruto probaba de no ahogarse en estanque de la cascada.

"Listo" El brillo azulado debía ser el Chakra atravesando a Naruto por efecto del Jyuuken "Ha exagerado no debía golpearlo así" Sus cejas fueron completamente visibles sobre sus lentes de sol cuando, en ese momento la gabardina del rubio se elevo un poco "No"

Allí fue cuando lo vio, las piernas de Naruto hacían ancla en el suelo, la fuerza combinada de Tsubasa y Garo no alcanzaba para arrojarlo a ella, pero lo que termino de comprobar que habían fallado, no fue cuando la Inuzuka y su perro salieron volando en dirección contraria, ni tampoco como Tsubasa había gritado el nombre de su compañera, si no cuando la misma Hanabi salió disparada estrellándose contra un árbol cercano.

En aquel mismo lapso de tiempo los hilos que dejaron de hacer tensión sobre su examinador, estaban vacios y sin su presa, cuando con su mano útil Naruto los tomo y de alguna forma logro arrojar a Tsubasa y al cachorro directamente sobre el mismo árbol que detuvo a Hanabi hacia un segundo.

"Demonios, toda la información esta equivocada" Shizuka trataba de pensar en alguna manera de llegar a sus compañeras, cuando sin previo aviso tenia a Naruto detrás de ella "Que velos" Logro evadir el puño por apenas unos centímetros, la presión que llego a sentir sobre su mejilla "No, no me digas que así golpeo a Hanabi" Sus lentes de sol se fracturaron debido a la presión, cuando sintió un intenso dolor en el estomago.

La rodilla de Jounin se le estaba clavando en el estomago, ni siquiera fue capas de gritar, el golpe que le había propinado en tan solo un segundo le saco instantáneamente el aire de los pulmones, el dolor se hiso incluso mas intenso cuando retiro la rodilla de su estomago, solo para darle una patada voladora justo en las costillas, arrojándola directamente sobre sus compañeras.

OoOoOoOoO

Tsubasa pudo ver el momento en que Shizuka salto en mortal atrás de ella, como la postura que hasta el momento había mantenido Naruto cambio en tan solo un instante, no se sorprendió mucho que lograse seguirla con la mirada ignorando a Garo.

Rápidamente lo envolvió, había sido tan fácil, ni parecía que quisiese escapar de su trampa, logro ver un brillo en sus ojos y casi tubo que taparse la boca, fue muy graciosa la expresión que tenia en el rostro cuando hiso pasar unos hilos frente a el, a modo de que no intentara liberarse, no si no quería degollarse a si mismo.

Ahora solo debía hacer fuerza y esperar el momento para arrojarlo a la cascada, sabia por los entrenamientos en la Academia, que el golpe de Hanabi y su Jyuuken podía no solo hacerte perder el equilibrio, si no también podían mandarte al hospital por una temporada.

"¡Lo tengo!" No pudo evitar mostrar gran emoción cuando empezó a jalar con fuerza el alambre y, mucho menos al ver venir a Hanabi "¡YATTA!" Fue cuando sintió como sus pies eran arrancados del suelo, logro ver atrás de ella, como un coagulo de sangre caía al suelo -¡Hanabi!- La expresión en el rostro de la Hyuuga, parecía el cuadro mismo del dolor y, observar como el puño del examinador parecía convertir a su compañera en una muñeca de trapo le hiso perder la concentración.

Su mente estaba en blanco, pero cuando por fin pudo reaccionar había sido muy tarde, los hilos aun conservaban la forma de Naruto, pero este estaba afuera de ellos, no logro caer al suelo cuando vio aquella mano izquierda moverse como un rayo haciendo círculos, fue entonces que quiso deshacer el nudo un su muñeca cuando choco con Garo, el dolor que sintió y los gemidos del cachorro la asustaron tanto, que apenas sintió cuando salió volando asta estrellarse contra dura tierra cerca de Hanabi.

OoOoOoOoO

Hanabi logro idear un plan aprueba de idiotas, incluso la siempre seria y analítica Aburame Shizuka estuvo de acuerdo con el plan y, a pesar de no tener un papel mas protagónico, Inuzuka Tsubasa estuvo de acuerdo en hacerlo todo como ella lo había planeado. Si bien podía recordar Naruto era diestro, sin capacidad para hacer sellos y recordando sus propias reglas, en el primer intento tendrían el pergamino.

Ahora que podía ver a sus compañeras correr en sincronía, debía admitir que la gabardina de Shizuka tenía sus usos, no solo serbia para alejar a los jóvenes de ella, aunque los insectos Kikai ya hacían ese trabajo. Lo que si llego a impresionarla bastante fue su precisión, con el Byakugan avía logrado ver, como estuvo a un paso de atravesar la línea de troncos, como habían previsto, el disque héroe los utilizaba como referencia.

Le fascino la expresión que Naruto tenia en los ojos al momento de seguir a Tsubasa con la vista, como esperaba ignoro al cachorro por completo, si debía admitirlo el perro ese tenia ahora una función mucho mas útil, que solo servir de calentador bajo las minúsculas ropas que las Inuzuka acostumbran llevar, si tenia que ser sincera, en ocasiones le gustaría vestir así, pero el primero en decir que no seria Otosama y, jamás en la vida probaría el contradecirle.

-Te jodes pedazo de héroe- Solo fue susurro cuando salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección al rubio "Traidor" Los pensamientos de Hanabi coincidían con la expresión en su rostro, furiosa y dolida, sentía como la mano le empezaba a quemar del Chakra que le estaba inmolando en ese momento al grito de –¡Jyu…!- No llego a terminar de llamar a su técnica, cuando un salpicón de sangre mancho su chaqueta.

Perdió la concentración, lo siguiente que supo fue que el puño izquierdo de Naruto se le estaba clavando en el abdomen, la fuerza con la que la estaba golpeando la hiso escuchar un sonido grabe, no pudo mantener la boca serrada cuando un sabor metálico le lleno el paladar, el mundo parecía ir por segundos cada vez mas lento.

Ahora que lo tenia tan cerca, pudo ver el rostro sin expresión de Naruto, en sus ojos no existía ni la menor duda, el estaba precisamente golpeándola con la pura intención de sacarla del partido, en ese mismo instante, fue cuando la presión que el puño le hacia a su abdomen se incremento, pudo sentir cada uno de los nudillos del rubio Shinobi empujarla con mayor intensidad, para ese entonces sabia que aquel sabor metálico en su boca era sangre, no pudo soportarlo mas, justo antes de salir disparada por la fuerza del impacto, dejo ir aquel coagulo que tenia en la boca.

Cuando choco contra el árbol, no supo decir si fueron sus costillas o la dura cortesa, las que se habían roto en aquel crujido tan atroz, lo que si podía decir, era el estado de sus compañeras. Tsubasa y su cachorro cayeron casi al mismo tiempo, pudo ver por la forma y la fuerza que avían caído, que seguramente tendrían más de un hueso roto. Shizuka golpeo el suelo levantando tras de si una columna de polvo, estaba segura que por la resistencia característica de los Aburame logro soportar el no desmayarse, pero aquella gruesa gabardina, si tenia el propósito de proteger de esos golpes a su portadora, ya no serviría de mucho.

OoOoOoOoO

La nube de polvo comenzó a dispersarse, empezó a distinguir la silueta de las tres, por sus movimientos como sombras atreves de la polvadera, podía decir que estaban intentando levantarse, cuando una corriente de viento disipo el obstáculo.

-¿Nanda? No era que seria muy fácil, que mis habilidades estaban por los suelos- Comenzó a caminar en su dirección, pudo ver que apenas lograban levantarse –No será este pedazo de héroe el que se joda, de eso puedes estar segura Hanabi-chan- Ahora ya podía verlas claramente, el estado de las tres después de un solo golpe se deterioro verdaderamente.

Hanabi se estaba apoyando contra el árbol, antes de poder ponerse de pie correctamente, tocio sangre una ves mas, antes de poder mirarlo bien, desde su posición se veía aun mas grande de lo que era o, ella tenia la cabeza agachada de no poder levantarse bien.

"¿Cómo ha sido capas?..." Se tambaleo un poco "Le importo poco herirse solo por atacarme" Lo miro de pies a cabeza, pero las pequeñas heridas que el hilo provoco, ya habían desaparecido "Verdad, el maldito poder del Kitsune" –Dijiste… que esto es una prueba…- Tocio una ves mas -… que solo reaccionarias con lo mismo- Dio un paso atrás, la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio comenzó a provocarle escalofríos "Esta loco"

Naruto las reviso con la mirada, podía asegurar no haberles roto mas de un hueso, por experiencia savia que si salías de una misión con ese tipo de lesiones, es que fue demasiado sencilla.

No le sorprendió mucho que Hanabi se levantara primero, podría ser su orgullo lo que la ayudo, o simplemente no la golpeo con tanta fuerza como el había calculado. Tsubasa por otro lado seguía en el suelo arrodillada, tratando de reanimar al pobre cachorro que no parecía querer levantarse. En cuanto a Shizuka, suponía que la única razón por la cual no se incorporaba más rápido, era debido a la costilla que debió fracturarle.

-Taijutsu: Técnicas del cuerpo, o para ser más acertados combate mano a mano. Referirse a este tipo de técnicas es hablar de artes marciales que ayudan a sobrepasar el nivel de habilidad humana- Les dio la espalda, dio cinco pasos para permitirles levantarse con seguridad –En algunos casos estas técnicas son aumentadas con Chakra, aunque el uso de este se enfoque o relacione mas con el Genjutsu o el Ninjutsu. Para ser mas precisos, hablar de Taijutsu se refiere a técnicas de combate a corta distancia- Dio media vuelta de forma relajada, a sabiendas que no atacarían de inmediato.

Apenas comenzó hablar, las tres se paralizaron en su lugar, lo siguiente que cualquiera de las tres esperaba, era que comenzase a atacar nuevamente, sin embargo cuando termino la explicación del Taijutsu, simplemente les dio la espalda caminando incluso mas lento, que cuando las guio por la aldea el día anterior.

"¿Qué significa?" Shizuka repaso todo el discurso sobre el Taijutsu mientras se levantaba, por el dolor que sentía, podía decir que tenia unas tres costillas rotas, sin embargo "El Taijutsu no es mi fuerte, pero si uso algún Ninpo el podrá usar Ninjutsu" Logro erguirse por completo a pesar de la dolorosa punzada bajo su brazo izquierdo y su estomago "La fuerza, la velocidad y la técnica, esta fuera del nivel que el archivo contemplaba, toda la información que obtuve es inservible" -¿Cómo estas Tsubasa?- Pudo preguntar con algo de dificultad, respirando agitada.

-Bien, eso creo- "Garo esta lastimado, de haber soltado el hilo no estaría así" La mirada algo brillosa de la Inuzuka trato de ver el rostro de Naruto, pero este seguía de espaldas a ellas "Taijutsu, tengo suerte de no haber utilizado el Shikyaku no Jutsu" Ayudo a su mascota a levantarse, irguiéndose lentamente, cuando hallo al rubio, no pudo evitar sentirse mal "Aller fue tal lindo…"

Naruto dio media vuelta en un movimiento rápido, las contemplo nuevamente de pies a cabeza, revisando a cada una de forma metódica, fue tan evidente que ninguna pudo evitar sentirse acosada por aquellos ojos azules y penetrantes. Dio un paso en su dirección y automáticamente las tres tomaron postura de defensa, avanzo uno mas y el grupo completo desapareció en rápidos movimientos.

"Creo que las he asustado, en fin, la primera clase siempre es la mas dura" Dejo salir un bufido que sonó mas a carcajada "Me alegra no haber usado el Sennen Goroshi, no podría tener a un clan entero acusándome de violación… otra vez" Reviso el bosque alrededor con la mirada, la desvió en dirección al sol que se asomaba en alba –Se que me escuchan y muy posiblemente ya lo saben, pero en lo que preparaban la estrategia, atacaron y recuperaron, ya son las seis de la mañana- Cerro sus ojos agregando una expresión algo arrogante –Si no se apresuran, terminara por anochecer y, me temo que no pienso quedarme aquí parado sin hacer nada hasta entonces-

Desapareció de la vista en un parpadeo, dejando el claro de la cascada completamente vacio, a la espera de convertirse nuevamente en campo de batalla y, dar marco de victoria al ganador.

OoOoOoOoO

El complejo del clan Hyuuga amanecía sin sus dos herederas principales, como consecuencia, la mayoría del personal de la casa, tenían un nivel un poco menor de actividad que los días pasados, a la ves que se complicaba un poco, en cuanto a temas mas peligrosos por así decirlo, como seria avisar al actual líder del clan Hyuuga Hiashi, que solo desayunaría con su sobrino.

Para la buena suerte de la ama de llaves, Hyuuga Neji se ofreció de avisar a su tío, de ausencia de su prima mayor a causa de su deber con Kanoha, el problema venia siendo Hanabi misma, que no tubo la delicadeza de decir a donde iba a estar, por suerte el comedor, no es uno de los lugares donde el líder del clan se permite hacer una rabieta.

"Hinata ha salido en misión con su viejo equipo y, de Hanabi solo que esta en su prueba de evaluación Genin" Hiashi repaso lo que hacia unos segundos Neji le informo, tenia muy presente que su hija mayor ahora cumplía un rol aun mas grande ante la villa, desde que fue nombrada Jounin-Elite y sucesora de su puesto –Hanabi a dicho algo mas Neji, digamos como a que campo de entrenamiento asistirá, o quien es su sensei-

-Lo lamento mucho Hiashi-sama, pero lo único que me dijo ayer al llegar de la asignación de equipos, fue que tendría una prueba a primera hora- No pudo evitar ponerse tenso ante los ojos de su mayor, aun cuando en un combate el fuese mas fuerte, Hiashi aun tenia el sello maldito para doblegarlo –Desea que pida a la Hokage el informe, o tal ves a Nara Shikamaru- Recibió respuesta inmediata.

-El Nara ya nada tiene que ver con esto, la Hokage debe tener la información pídesela a ella- Tomo un momento de calma -Hinata tiene que pasar a rendir informe de la misión, solicita que se la entreguen al llegar- Tomo un poco del te que reposaba sobre la mesa "No hace falta saber que a sido asignada con miembros del clan Inuzuka y Aburame, pero el sensei es importante"

Neji espero un momento mas antes de salir del comedor, se tomaría su tiempo para llegar a la torre del Hokage, por lo que pudo concluir de la expresión facial de Hanabi el día anterior, sin mencionar que estuvo espiándolos cuando hablo con Hinata de Naruto, seguramente el tema del sensei no seria agradable.

OoOoOoOoO

Su respiración seguía muy agitada, apenas podía mantener el ritmo de la persecución que sufrían, tampoco podía decir que sus compañeras estaban mejor, a simple vista, parecían soldados escapando de un combate mortal, tan solo sus ropas ya se encontraban en tan mal estado, que parecían haber estado combatiendo durante días.

El bosque ahora parecía un astillero, cuyos únicos sonidos de advertencia era el crujir de la madera, antes de que los arboles cayeran sobre ellas, desde el mismo momento en que Naruto había desaparecido del claro, ha estado persiguiéndolas a través del bosque, derribando arboles en dirección de los lugares donde tomaban descansos de apenas dos minutos, antes de tener que tomar la ruta del cobarde y huir.

"Maldición" Las venas abultadas alrededor de sus ojos, daban muestra de actividad del Byakugan, que hasta ahora solo avía servido para evitar que el examinador, se acercase mas de la cuenta "Algo, vamos piensa Hanabi, tiene alguna debilidad, tiene que tener alguna" Trataba que su pensamiento no bloqueara su visión del rubio, pero pensar, huir y tener que estar al pendiente de lo que ocurre alrededor de ella no era fácil –Tsubasa ¿Puedes rastrearlo con el olfato?-

-Si puedo, pero hay un problema- La Inuzuka mostraba en su rostro desesperación -¡Este lugar apesta a el, parece como si estuviera en todas partes!- Los ojos comenzaron a ponerse húmedos, cuando encontraron refugio provisional, por mucho que durara unos segundos –Quiero irme a casa- Susurro, aun así, sus dos compañeras parecían pensar lo mismo.

-No podemos, como el mismo lo dijo, fallar en esta prueba solo resultara en nuestra deshonra y la de nuestros clanes- La visión borrosa que sus anteojos de sol rotos ya la molestaba "Una debilidad, una… ya sabemos que la falta de un brazo no lo ha hecho mas débil" Shizuka trato de concentrarse lo mas posible, desgraciadamente las respuestas no llegaban a ella –No hace falta una debilidad completa, solo algo que lo distraiga- Se quito lo lentes de sol, mirándolos por un segundo "Ya no son mas que una distracción…"

Hanabi seguía utilizando el Byakugan, se sintió lo suficientemente a salvo como para descansar un momento, cuando lo vio saltar en dirección contraria a ellas, dio un profundo suspiro de alivio, que ayudo a relajar a sus compañeras.

Se quito su ya arruinada chaqueta, la gruesa prenda de vestir distintiva de las mujeres de su clan, no solo estaba llena de fango y astillas, aquel salpicón de sangre que le hiso perder la concentración en el momento mas crucial, ya se había secado, aun así, llamo la atención de las demás, que pareciera sumergida en aquella mancha roja.

-¿Qué pasa Hanabi?- La expresión de la ojiblanca cada ves parecía mas triste, algo muy poco común en ella, fue demasiado expresiva, incluso para lo que Shizuka estaba dispuesta a soportar –Si estas pensando en huir te advierto que yo voy a quedarme, tu puedes deshonrar a tu clan si así lo quieres-

-¿Quién dice que quiero huir? Herirlo es inútil, el poder del Kyuubi lo sana de inmediato- Ahora que mostraba la mirada a las demás, parecía estar bajo interrogatorio y no querer hablar "Me pregunto, si… aun le tienes miedo" –Se como sorprenderlo, si es que ya lo supero lo tomara por sorpresa y podremos tomar el pergamino- Se quedo callada por un momento.

-Y ¿Si no lo ha superado?- Tsubasa podía jurar por el olor a sudor de Hanabi se estaba haciendo mas penetrante "¿Esta asustada?" -¿Qué pasa si no lo ha superado?-

-Tendremos que traer aquí a un equipo medico, por que se quedara tirado en el suelo gritando como un animal herido- "Oneesan" Hanabi recompuso su postura, dejo caer al suelo la pesada chaqueta que ya no le servía de nada –Lo que no sirva tírenlo, esto será mas interesante de lo que piensan-

OoOoOoOoO

Las calles de camino a la torre del Hokage resultaban agradables por la mañana, Neji no pudo evitar sentirse mas relajado al salir de su ancestral hogar, parecía que aquel que fuese el líder del clan y señor de la casa, tenia el poder de convertirlo en un lugar tan acogedor como desagradable.

No quiso profundizar mucho en el tema, ya que no sabría decir cual seria el clima de esa mansión, apenas Hinata subiera al trono familiar, podía decirse que en sus días felices seria como un jardín del edén, pero cuando ella estuviese triste, como no hacia mucho, tal vez se convertiría en el valle de las lágrimas.

-¡Neji-kun!- La melodiosa voz de una mujer pudo romper con facilidad los pensamientos sombríos del Hyuuga, Tenten podía decir con seguridad que no era muy difícil para ella "Me gustan esos ojos, parecen perdidos" Soltó una risita rápida –Neji-kun te diriges a la oficina de la quinta ¿verdad?- Solo recibió por respuesta un cabeceo –Bien en ese caso te acompaño, quería ver a Lee, pero el sopelutano ese llevo a todo su equipo a un paseo corto- Comento mientras retomaban el camino –Ya sabes, algo así como llegar a las montañas y regresar en menos de tres horas-

-Tenia la esperanza de que al convertirnos en Jounin, Lee dejase de perseguir la flama de la juventud- El comentario sarcástico del joven de blanca pupila resultaba bastante cómico, sobretodo para su acompañante, que no pudo evitar reír un poco –A todo esto, iras en misión o solo quieres acompañarme un rato-

-Otra vez ese carácter amargado, como sigas así empezare a buscar un nuevo amante- Aquella amenaza lo hiso tropezar "Torpe, años insistiendo y piensa que lo voy a soltar así de fácil" -Vamos camina mas rápido, tengo que rendir informe y prepárame para una misión de larga duración- La sonrisa de satisfacción, mesclada con un paso acelerado fueron mejores, para persuadir al Hyuuga.

"Algún día entenderé como demonios caigo cada vez que dice eso" No tardo mucho en seguirle el paso y alcanzarla –Lo siento, no fue mi intención provocarte, lo sabes ¿Verdad?- Tenten se giro con usa sonrisa que el correspondió.

-Tontito, acaso piensas que con el trabajo que me costo emborracharte aquel día, voy a dejarte escapar- Se le acerco, le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de tomar su mano –¿Cuándo pedirás esa sesión con el consejo?-

-Apenas Hinata-sama suba a la silla de líder del clan, ni un segundo mas, con ella por sobre los demás miembros, será fácil integrarte- Tomo a la chica de la cintura estrechándola contra el –No permitiré que te sellen, solo ten paciencia-

OoOoOoOoO

Apareció a un lado del estanque, quitándose algo de polvo de su gabardina con la mano, revisando los alrededores, para después mirar su reflejo en el agua, tardo unos segundos así, antes de volver la mirada de nuevo al bosque que convirtió en zona de desastre.

"Tenzou paso tanto tiempo arreglando el lugar después de lo del Fuuton: Rasenshuriken, que va a matarme cuando vea lo que he hecho" Se quedo quieto y esperando "No, mejor aun, me obligara a plantar arboles de la forma tradicional" Cerro los ojos en una mueca burlona, al abrirlos se encontró con las aspirantes a Genin-Activos.

Cuando las vio, trato de no pensar en el infierno hormonal que seria tener nuevamente dieciséis años, junto a semejantes ejemplares femeninos, mirarlas a las tres, por si solo parecía ser un castigo ideado para aquellos que hubiesen jurado celibato.

Sin su chaqueta, Hanabi finalmente mostraba aquellas curvas tentadoras, la Princesa de Hielo era poco decir de ella, sus largas piernas, aquel pantalón a los tobillos pegado a su piel, el perfecto ombligo en el centro de tan esbelta cintura, la delgada playera negra de maya como protección, bajo la camisa negra sin mangas, el patrón de crecimiento de sus pechos ni grandes ni pequeños, perfectamente redondos, su cuello delgado perfectamente medido con su cuerpo, su rostro, aquella hermosa cara en expresión furica se tornaba mucho mas tentadora ante sus ojos, al momento verla sonrojar.

Aquello que el clan Aburame intentaba ocultar con la gabardina sobre Shizuka se hizo evidente para Naruto, la joven no tenia que pedir nada, de las tres parecía ser ligeramente mas alta y sin esa pesada prenda sobre de ella, podía ver desde sus pies asta su pecho, como la imaginación apenas rallaba la realidad de las fantasías juveniles de muchos, su pecho no había que decirlo, el mas desarrollado de las tres, mostraba una forma totalmente firme, el sudor sobre la ahora ajustada camisa roja, el vaivén de su pecho al respirar, sin embargo, lo que mas llamo su atención, eran esos ojos ambarinos y cristalinos, parecían tratar de exteriorizar, todo lo que la chica sentía por dentro, enmarcado todo por su fino cabello lacio corto.

Finalmente Tsubasa terminaba de darle los toques a que provocativo atuendo de piel, sin aquel chaleco de su familia, pero no es eso lo que llama mas la atención, si no la forma en la que su cuerpo se movía a ritmo de su respiración, la joven parecía poseer usa sensualidad natural, escondida detrás de la imagen de niña inocente, su rebelde cabello liberado de su Hitai-Ite, extendido sobre sus hombros, los ojos caféces naturalmente rabiosos como su raza, la forma en la que se mordía el labio inferior, aquella imagen salvaje amenazaba con quemar el razonamiento, dejando todo al instinto, terminando el cuadro por el cachorro a su derecha, una reina salvaje a toda prueba.

-Ho, tal parece que hemos cambiado de look, tan solo espero que la estrategia esta vez, este mas enfocada en obtener su promoción- Camino tranquilamente en su dirección, pero no se movieron, tampoco tomaron posición de defensa, solo se mantenían quietas "Un plan… vasado ahora en ¿Qué?" A unos diez pasos de distancia de ellas –¿Acaso ya no piensan pelear?-

Intento dar un paso mas, pero no se movió, sin previo aviso la pierna derecha le fallo cayendo hincado sobre su rodilla, intento levantarse pero resulto inútil, su visión se empezó hacerse borrosa del lado derecho, miro su mano izquierda y allí fue cuando sus pupilas se dilataron, su labio inferior empezó a temblar, parecía querer gritar.

Una mancha negra que comenzaba desde la punta de sus dedos, se extendía lentamente, poco a poco, mas manchas aparecían uniéndose a la primera, al tocarse cada manchón la piel se abría rechazándose entre si, la sangre salía siguiendo los surcos de carne y musculo, que parecían desgarrados por un animal salvaje.

Sintió que le fallaba la respiración, un dolor intenso en su rostro se hizo presente, de alguna forma su Hitai-Ite se callo de su frente, a pesar de lo agrietado del protector frontal, la capa lustrosa lograba reflejar su rostro por partes, aquellas manchas se extendían rápidamente por su cara, su ojo ahora parecía un punto negro entre sus parpados abiertos, la sangre que se escurría entre los surcos en su cara comenzaron a caer como si fueran hilos rojos desde su cara al suelo.

Comenzó a hiperventilarse, desgraciadamente sus pulmones parecía rechazar el oxigeno, el charco de sangre que se extendía en el suelo lo recibió en una ola de sangre negra, intento nuevamente levantarse, pero mientras mas fuerza hacia con su brazo, mas sus músculos parecían romperse, liberando gruesos chorros de sangre.

Cuando por fin logro quedar arrodillado levanto la mirada, todo se avía oscurecido, trato inútilmente de sacar la sangre de sus ojos apretando los parpados, pero lo único que consiguió fue sentir como estos se abrían, la intensa sensación de dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, de alguna forma logro estirar el brazo para asirse a lo primero que sus dedos tocaran, cuando su mano se cerro.

-Me han cabreado- Susurro, aquello que su mano sostenía temblaba -Creo que ahora es mi turno- Se levanto de golpe elevando el brazo y lo que sostenía como su fuese una bolsa de basura -¡Genjutsu: Kai!-

La onda expansiva de chakra fue lo suficientemente densa para arrojar a Shizuka y Hanabi que se habían acercado mas de la cuenta, la que fue mas afectada fue Tsubasa que parecía un papel al viento mientras Naruto la sujetaba.

"¡Que nivel, es imposible que no lo noten en la aldea!" Shizuka entrecerró los ojos para poder ver, al mismo tiempo que se aferraba al suelo.

"No lo puedo creer, la primera vez que tubo ese ataque casi lloro como un bebe, ahora ni siquiera se ha inmutado" Aun cubría su rostro con sus manos, cuando recordó instantes olvidados, apretando con mas fuerza los parpados "Gritaba solo gritaba"

OoOoOoOoO

Tsubasa sintió como lentamente termino colgada nuevamente del brazo, la ráfaga de chakra muy bien podía a verla arrojado por los aires si el no la sostenía, lentamente abrió los ojos, buscando el rostro de su examinador.

Cuando encontró esos ojos, perdió la capacidad de hablar, lo que sintió cuando lo vio en el sótano de la Academia fue poco decir, de un momento a otro, esos ojos azul cielo, se convirtieron en rojo sangre.

Escucho gritos, sentía dolor, un dolor indescriptible en el cuello, poco a poco sus ojos se iban nublando, dejando en sus parpados la imagen impresa de unas mandíbulas afiladas, un hocico alargado, unas marcas negras profundas en aquellas mejillas.

-Ga… Garo- El cachorro no respondió, en donde se supone estaba, solo quedaba un manchón de sangre, bajo la bota de combate del examinador "Un compañero, alguien con quien jugar, que te acompañara asta la otra vida… ¿Verdad? Otosan"

OoOoOoOoO

Shizuka aun trataba de comprender lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, en un momento el rostro de su examinador se convirtió en el hocico de una bestia, las afiladas garras de Naruto ya le habían perforado el antebrazo a Tsubasa, en aquel momento Garo intento salvarla, pero todo lo que consiguió fue ser aplastado irónicamente como un insecto.

Antes de que la misma Inuzuka por reflejo intentara soltar aquel agarre, el la soltó, justo cuando los pies de su compañera iban a tocaran el suelo, la atrapo con los colmillos como si se tratara de un ciervo en las mandíbulas de un tigre.

Intento correr para salvarla, para evitar que le rompiera el cuello con los afilados colmillos que llego a observar segundos antes, estaba a solo un paso, cuando los músculos de aquel fino cuello se desgarraban por el peso del cuerpo que sostenía.

El cuerpo de Tsubasa se convirtió en una fuente roja, aquellos chorros de sangre disparados por la presión de su corazón, rápidamente tiñeron de rojo el suelo en el que caían, intento retroceder, dar la vuelta, huir, pero simplemente su cuerpo no se movía, descubrió rápidamente la razón.

"No me di cuenta… Okasama… O-otosama…" Trato de hablar, pero solo se oían sonidos indescriptibles de su garganta y boca "Shino-sama, he cometido muchos errores, pero valió la pena mientras duro" Todo comenzó a oscurecerse muy lentamente, vio una garra roja salir debajo de su mentón, seguida de una fuerte explosión de sangre, cayo al suelo como un muñeco, cerrando los ojos al caer.

OoOoOoOoO

Hanabi trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando, en ese momento para lo único que sirvió el Byakugan, fue para paralizarla de terror, la indescriptible escena se estaba grabando en su mente, desde todos los ángulos posibles para su visión de 360 grados.

Por fin logro abrir los ojos e inmediatamente activo el Byakugan, solo para encontrar como Naruto intentaba cubrirse el rostro por un segundo, antes de mostrar aquel rostro de demonio.

Esos ojos rojos y acuñados, sentenciaban con la pena de muerte a cualquiera que los viera, las marcas en sus mejillas se extendieron y engrosaron, haciéndose mas oscuras y profundas en su cara, finalmente aquellos colmillos súper desarrollados, que le impedían cerrar la boca, le permitían observar los afilados dientes que componían esas fauces.

La ahora garra con la que sostenía a Tsubasa, le destrozaba la mano con sus afiladas uñas, haciéndola sangrar, grito de miedo, pero apenas pudo contener el devolver su estomago, ante la imagen del cachorro de la Inuzuka, desaparecer bajo la suela de aquellas botas de combate, todo lo que pudo hacer, fue taparse los oídos, cuando el crujir de los huesos de ese animal, se destrozaron contra el duro suelo, esparciendo un charco carmesí a su alrededor.

Cuando soltó a la Inuzuka se propuso correr para salvarla, pero no llego a dar un paso, cuando Naruto la atrapo con esas fauces del cuello, pudo ver claramente como Tsubasa articulaba una palabra con dificultad, tratando de estirar la mano en dirección de donde estuvo Garo, al mismo tiempo que veía como el movimiento rítmico del cuello del rubio, indicaba como se bebía la sangre de su victima, cuando su cuello cedió ante su peso rompiéndose, desgarrando su piel contra esos afilados colmillos, convirtiéndola en una fuente de sangre.

Allí fue cuando noto lo cerca que estaba la Aburame del Jinchuuriki, intento gritarle que corriera, lo intento con toda su fuerza, pero no salió ni el menor ruido de su boca, un segundo después pudo ver claramente, como la garra que sostuvo a Tsubasa, atravesaba sin problema alguno a su compañera, justo por debajo de la garganta, destrozándole de inmediato la columna, apenas lanzando unas cuantas gotas de sangre por lo rápido de aquel movimiento letal.

Quiso retroceder, pero sus músculos no le respondían, quiso gritar, pero no salía ni el menor ruido de su boca, intento detener el funcionamiento de Byakugan, que igualmente no le obedecía, observando como tanto Tsubasa y Shizuka eran liberadas sin vida, explotando como bombas de sangre en el suelo.

Desapareció, no podía verlo, aun con su línea de sucesión activada, no podía verlo, trato de no pensar en lo que había pasado, cuando sintió como una mano se metía debajo de su delgada camisa de maya, empujándola contra el árbol a sus espaldas, en ese mismo instante pudo verlo nuevamente, tan cerca de ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"No quiero… no quiero morir, no así, Otosama, Neji-niisan… Oneesama" Sentía como la presionaba aquella garra contra el árbol, y como al mismo tiempo, la arrastraba contra la dura cortesa levantándola, cuando aquellas afiladas garras atravesaron su piel "¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tengo que morir así?"

Quedo a su misma altura podía verlo a los ojos. Sintió como con sus dedos le penetraba lentamente la piel, desgarrándola hasta la altura de sus pechos, la presión se incremento, con la garra extendida, la empujo con mucha mas fuerza.

Recordó inmediatamente la sensación y el sabor de la sangre en su boca, mientras el dolor se incrementaba, trato de salir, intento atacarlo, pero simplemente sus golpes no eran los suficientemente fuertes, ni llevaban chakra para hacer efectivo el Jyuuken. Poco a poco, sentía como la sangre de su boca escurría por su cuello, por sus pechos.

Su piel cedió, escucho romperse sus huesos, grito de intenso dolor, y de cómo sentía aquellas afiladas garras la destrozándola por dentro, la hemorragia que la empapaba de sangre justo por debajo de la línea de su seno, como la garra en su interior le estrujaba los órganos, y la sangre que no salía por la herida, comenzó a salir por su boca y ojos.

Ya no pensaba, se hundió en la sensación de dolor, se perdió a si misma en ella, tratando de retener lo ultimo de su orgullo, conforme el rostro de Naruto se acercaba al suyo, que ella misma bañaba con su sangre.

Suavemente sus labios sintieron una presión, y como algo le escudriñaba la boca, le lamia la garganta una y otra vez, como pasaba por sus encías y le acariciaba la lengua. La estaba besando desgarrando sus encías y labios con sus colmillos, un beso sangriento, tomando su saliva y sangre por igual.

No supo decirlo, pero estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, y no sabia si era por el dolor, la perdida de sangre, o por la experiencia erótica en la que se desvanecía.

OoOoOoOoO

Tsunade trataba de contener el aliento, mirando con las pupilas dilatas en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento, sentía una gran alegría que aquel lugar estuviera sellado, para evitar que cualquiera que no estuviese en su oficina, pudiera saber lo que pasaba.

"Naruto, pero que demonios esta pasando" Empezó a comerse la uña de su dedo pulgar en señal de estrés, tratando de regular nuevamente su respiración "Kuzo no me metas en un problema, no te imaginas el trabajo que me cuesta no correr a donde estas… Baka"

Realizo un sello, colocando su dedo justo sobre el kanji del 46, después de eso, todas las señales de peligro, instintivas de su adiestramiento como shinobi se detuvieron justo a tiempo, para escuchar.

-Tsunade-sama- Toco a la puerta –Tsunade-sama…- Volvió a tocar –Tsunade-sama no me diga que otra vez se quedo dormida…- Abrió la puerta, y justamente en ese momento, la rubia se estaba empinando una botella "Puedes soportarlo Shizune, puedes soportarlo, solo recuerda… 1, 2… 3, 4… 5, 6… 7, 8… 9, 10…" Suspiro de alivio "Con esta Hokage y Sakura-san, seguro no pasare de los cuarenta"

-Shizune, q-que bueno que has venido, preparaste todos los papeles que te pedí- La aludida cabeceo afirmativamente, sorprendida de ver, como le entregaba su botella –A ¿Qué viene esa cara?- Pregunto ofendida.

-Es solo, que es la primera vez- Tomo por fin la botella, haciendo una mueca de molestia "Con razón si ya esta bacía" –En fin, Hinata-san y su equipo esperan ¿Les hago pasar?-

"Bien Tsunade, has salido de peores, nadie se entero de la borrachera con Jiraiya y Orochimaru, nadie pudo comprobarte lo del polvo con aquel hermoso jovencito, así que puedes con esto" Inhalo profundamente, exhalo, miro a su joven protegida con ojos convencidos, tratando de encontrar seguridad en ellos, reviso su aliento –Bien hazlos pasar, y recuerda, nada de lo que se diga en esta oficina sale de aquí, entendido- Hizo mayor énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-Como siempre Tsunade-sama, solo asegúrese de no meter la pata, recuerde que estamos ablando de sus familiares- Aquello sonó verdaderamente triste "No quiero desconfiar de Naruto-kun, pero… ha estado lejos tanto tiempo, no se como pueda reaccionar" Lentamente se encamino a la puerta –Pasen por favor, Tsunade-sama les atenderá ahora-

OoOoOoOoO

Hola, pues como están, lamento haberme tardado tanto, no fue intencional, tengan en cuenta que el anterior capitulo, fue escrito en aproximadamente tres meses enteros, y este fue en solo dos semanas… bueno un poquito mas, pero eso no le hace.

En fin, espero que me perdonen por no haber actualizado los otro fic, pero lo hare apenas aterrice las ideas para los demás.

Ahora pasando al fic, me gustaría pedir que no dejaran demasiado… ¿Cuál es la palabra? Bueno post innecesarios, como esos de:

Quiero conti.

Es decir, Kino-chan ya me regaño, y tengo que por lo menos darle la razón, por que es verdad.

Ahora si desean ayudarme, necesitare personajes, y para que sean lo mas espectaculares posible, por favor mándenmelos al buzón de mensajes privados, para que sean sorpresa los que elija.

Necesitare desde normalitos, hasta pervertidos, de todo entra aquí, mayores, menores, inteligentes, bobos, y quienes atinen a los que necesito, serán publicados en mi fic.

Así mismo acepto ideas para el fic, pero como siempre, en un mensaje privado, para que no parezca simplemente copiado y pegado, por si acaso tomo la idea tal y como esta, procuren que no tenga tantas faltas de ortografía como su servidor.

Atte. Alter Ego.

PD: Si no fuera mucha molestia, por allí patrocinen este fic, se que es molesto y todo, pero si pudieran hacerlo, es que me gustaría captar la atención de todo público, ya saben sin la barrera de:

Es NaruHina o, es NaruSaku… etc. Solo para poder tener todos los puntos de vista, y poder formarme una visión mas clara de lo que piensan todos los géneros de mi, más o menos bien hecho fic.


	3. Capitulo 3: Resultados

Abrió los ojos de golpe completamente asustada, inmediatamente lo primero que hizo después, fue verificar la boca de su estomago, justo debajo de su pecho, allí debería de haber un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para palpar sus entrañas, pero no.

Levanto la mirada lentamente, Shizuka y Tsubasa están igualmente tiradas en el suelo, el leve movimiento que hacían al respirar, la alivio, seguían vivas las tres, incluso no pudo evitar alegrarse cuando vio al pequeño Garo, bajo el brazo de la Inuzuka, como si fuera un osito de peluche.

Poco a poco se puso de pie, pero no duro, cayo de rodillas al suelo, todo le daba vueltas, ligeramente comenzó a recordar por que se desmayo, con mucha lentitud se toco los labios.

"¡No! Maldito" Comenzó a maldecir una y otra vez, pero eso no paraba las imágenes mentales que regresaban lentamente "Eso no paso, fue una simple ilusión, no me toco ni yo a el" Logro convencerse a si misma, lo suficiente como para pensar en otra cosa… por mucho que durara solo un momento.

Pudo volver a levantarse, mucho mas lento que la vez anterior, aquel mareo le provoco nauseas inmediatas, respiro profundamente logro relajarse lo suficiente como para poder caminar sin tropezar, reviso por ultima vez el campo de entrenamiento con una mirada rápida, Naruto no estaba.

Cuando llego con Shizuka, la Aburame tenia algo de saliva escurriéndole por la boca, al parecer aquella pesadilla por muy rápida que fuera, logro sacar a la luz su parte mas vulnerable.

Escucho un ruido sin pensarlo saco un kunai para defenderse en caso de peligro, pero era el pequeño Garo, que estaba tratando de reanimar a su dueña a lengüetazos, ojala que tuviera suerte, aquella Inuzuka tenia fama de dormir como una roca.

-Hanabi- La sorprendió un poco, pero la Aburame logro sentarse mas rápido que ella –Un genjutsu, pensé que no tenia ninguna habilidad en esa rama shinobi- La Hyuuga le rehuyó la mirada "Entiendo, no solo nos a tocado a nosotras, me sorprende, el Byakugan deberá de haber visto atreves del chakra de la ilusión" Se levanto y comenzó a quitarse el polvo –Tsubasa, es hora del almuerzo-

Como magia la chica salvaje despertó, solo para encontrarse con su perro, lamiéndole ávidamente la cara, no seria tan malo, si no fuera por que prácticamente la tenía bañada en saliva.

-¡ASCO!- Las pocas aves que aun no salían por el alboroto del bosque volaron.

No pudo seguir gritando, por que Hanabi le tapaba la boca, asta que la misma Tsubasa recordó donde estaban, cuando la soltó el rostro de la pobre chica tenia una mirada muy triste.

-Fue espantoso- Levanto a su perrito y lo abraso –Realmente pensé que iba a morir- Unas lagrimas recorrían sus ojos, se puso de pie con Garo aun en sus brazos –Perdona amiguito, solo me sorprendiste- El cachorro le lamio la nariz –Creen que ya no quiere hacer la prueba y por eso se fue-

-Lo dudo, seguramente debe de estar por allí- Recogió su mochila, sacando el bento que ella misma se había preparado "Debió pensar que al despertar y verlo, correríamos sin pensar, nos esta dando tiempo para calmarnos" Se llevo la mano al cuello "Ese genjutsu, fue muy real" –Me parece que deberíamos comer algo, antes de que tengamos que escapar de este lugar- Con aquella frialdad que la caracterizaba, comenzó a comer.

Hanabi hiso lo mismo, pasándole a Tsubasa su mochila, aquello fue aterrador para las tres, en especial para la Hyuuga, ella no solo las había visto morir, las imágenes que tenia eran precisas, todas y cada una cuadraban, no parecía un genjutsu real, si no mas bien una visión.

-¿Hasta donde recuerdan?- Las otras dos dejaron de comer en ese momento, las imágenes estaban frescas, pero tal vez no podían describirlas –Si me entienden no-

-Solo recuerdo cuando me mordió el cuello, lo demás desaparece- Tsubasa acaricio al pequeño cachorro que no paraba de atacar a las croquetas, le parecía la imagen mas botina –La verdad, es normal que las personas tengamos miedo de morir así… ¿Verdad?-

-Si…- La Aburame seguía con los suyo, asta que termino de masticar su guarnición –Recuerdo haber visto se te desgarraba el cuello, antes de que me atravesara el diafragma- Sin sus lentes de sol, los ojos ambarinos de Shizuka resultaban muy expresivos –Si preguntas eso, es que fuiste la ultima en ser atacada-

Solo asintió afirmativamente, no tenia por que decir mas, logro disimular muy bien como se limpiaba unas lagrimas, ninguna de sus compañeras podría comprender la parte que a ella le toco, fue tortura, tal vez su hubiese tenido el valor de atacar a Naruto en lugar de ser el elemento final, ahora no estaría asustada de verlas morir sin remedio.

-Veo que ya han despertado, me alegro- Naruto paso entre ellas, ignorando la posición de defensa que adoptaron en segundos –Relajadas… dije que las imitaría en sus acciones, eso quiere decir- Tomo asiento en uno de los troncos quemados, saco lo que Tsubasa reconoció al instante "Por lo menos Tsume le ha enseñado lo que son" Como si nada, de un movimiento, se trago la píldora de alimento.

Cuando el rubio se trago la píldora de alimento, Shizuka espero a sentir, lo que según las historias de Shino, era la expulsión de energía mas nunca llego. Para sorpresa de sus compañeras, Tsubasa se puso a comer también con calma, según el instinto animal, aquel predador le gustaba jugar con su presa, dejarla descansar y comer algo, solo lo haría mas divertida la casería.

Pasaron unos minutos, terminaron de comer, por alguna razón Naruto las avía observado todo el tiempo, con lo que parecía una sonrisa nostálgica, pero no las interrumpió.

-Bien, ya que han terminado de comer, mójense la cara, necesitan estar bien despiertas, a veces al comer demasiado, el cuerpo pide descanso, así que ustedes sabrán- Ninguna objeto, siguiendo su consejo, desde donde podía verlas, le pareció que, mientras se limpiaban un poco se terminaban de relajar y calmar "Quien lo diría, parece que si tienen un poco de madera para esto, preferiría que no, pero así son ellas"

El agua fría les relajo los músculos, se limpiaron las heridas que tenían en el cuerpo, mas que nada resultaban dolorosos los moretones, producto del puño examinador, que no parecía medir su fuerza, contra simples Genin.

-Ya no te duele Hanabi-chan- La Inuzuka, tenia los ojos fijos en el hilo de sangre seca bajo el labio de la Hyuuga –Te a dado muy fuerte, no tendrás daño interno-

-No, estoy bien, la que si esta mas lastimada es aquí, la señorita seria- Instintivamente reviso su estomago, presionándolo levemente, le dolía un poco, pero no parecía haber nada extraño, miro a Shizuka "Tiene tres costillas rotas, y parece como si no le hubiera pasado nada"

-A diferencia tuya aprendo a aceptar el dolor, los huesos rotos tardan en sanar, pero no puedo pedir tiempo fuera para la prueba- Se apoyo inconscientemente sobre Tsubasa, la cual no se movió, de alguna forma sabia que trataba de soportar "Debería ser así todo el tiempo" –Bien ¿Seguimos?-

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír verdaderamente al verlas levantar renovadas y decidas, le pareció ver en los ojos de las tres el deseo de seguir luchando, y aquello fue suficiente como para animarlo un poco a el también, valdría la pena ser sensei.

-Genjutsu- Comenzó, totalmente confiado en que no atacarían, si no por el contrario, parecían atentas "Bien" –Son construcciones que están solamente limitadas por las circunstancias, y por la imaginación de quien las crea, manipulando con el chakra propio el del oponente, a modo de sumergirlo dentro de la ilusión- Tomo un respiro preparándose para lo que seguiría –Todas estas técnicas son a distancia media, ya que siempre requieren un detonador para activarse, este detonador puede activarse atreves de cualquiera de los cinco sentidos- Relajo los músculos del cuello –En mi experiencia personal, el mejor Genjutsu del mundo, es aquel que deja, que la victima, cree el escenario, mostrándole solo detalles y permitiendo que llene los espacios con sus propios temores- Termino la explicación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Apenas termino, las tres kunoichis se pusieron en posiciones que el ya conocía de sus similares, ahora podía verlo, se jugarían todo en este ultimo movimiento, esperaba que lo pensaran un poco mas, pero ninguna daba seña de echarse atrás, y tampoco era que tuviesen mucho tiempo para pensar en algo mejor.

OoOoOoOoO

Neji caminaba mas relajado que de costumbre, a lado de Tenten, aquello al principio era un poco difícil de aceptar, dado el carácter de ambos, mientras que el Hyuuga era para el publico, la seriedad y calma encarnada, la joven a su lado, con esa sonrisa y ese rostro tan expresivo, parecía la imagen de la alegría y felicidad.

-¿Qué tienes? Parece como si no quisieras estar conmigo- La maestra de las armas no podía evitar el mirarlo a los ojos, tenia el poder para ver atreves de ellos –Estas preocupado por lo de tu prima-

-Si, una cosa es que Hanabi-sama sea fría, pero no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de hablar con Hiashi-sama sobre lo sucedido en su primer día como Genin- Se llevo la mano al mentón, en lo que su compañera conocía, como su modo serio "Tal vez hay detalles que lo agradarían del todo a Hiashi-sama, y por eso los oculto, intenta solucionarlo de antemano ella sola…" Suspiro "Finalmente Hiashi-sama se terminara enterando"

-Bien, si no hay nada que puedas hacer, deberías olvidarlo- Se le adelanto unos pasos haciéndolo tropezar, sacándole una sonrisa divertida –Vamos anímate, prefiero irme a la misión con una sonrisa como despedida- Las grandes puertas de Kanoha abiertas de par en par siempre custodiadas, se hicieron visibles para los dos –Cuando regrese te quiero aquí esperándome, si no… bueno quien sabe con quien me quite el estrés-

La rodeo con los brazos de manera posesiva, atrechándola a su cuerpo y apretándola contra el, consiguió sacarle un pequeño gemido, apagándolo con sus labios en un beso, que no paro, si no hasta que no pudo respirar mas.

Solo sonrió antes de dejarla ir a la salida, la vio presentar los papeles de la misión y salir de inmediato en veloces movimientos, no le hacia falta activar su línea de sucesión, para saber que la joven maestra de las armas, aceleraba de camino para regresar mas pronto.

"Parece mentira que seamos pareja, aun cuando quienes ayudaron a unirnos se hayan separado" Cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para regresar al recinto de su clan, pudo distinguir como una mancha verde, con lo que parecían tres costales en su espalda, entraban a la aldea "Si… igual que Gai-sensei" –¿Están muertos Lee?-

-No, solo se les ha acabado la llama de la juventud por hoy, la verdad no lo puedo creer, no han soportado nada- Paso al lado de el como si nada, y los vigías solo apuntaban el regreso del cejas de azotador y sus pobres discípulos -¡Gai-sensei la juventud se esta perdiendo!-

Se dispuso a cargar a la pobre joven que llevaba a sus espaldas, pero Lee simplemente dijo que era entrenamiento, y que ella era la que mas lo había disfrutado, solo esperaba que eso quisiera decir que fue la que mas resistió el calentamiento diario del especialista del Taijutsu, y no que pronto la vería de verde también, aquella imagen no le aria bien.

OoOoOoOoO

El campo de entrenamiento cuarenta seis, terminaba de ser destruido a gran velocidad, sin pensarlo mucho las jóvenes comenzaron nuevamente a atacar a Naruto.

A diferencia de la vez anterior comenzaban a coordinar sus movimientos, completando sus fortalezas, sin embargo, a pesar de la notable mejora en su modo de combate, la diferencia entre ellas y su examinador, casi era palpable.

Si bien Tsubasa lograba asestarle uno que otro golpe con su gran velocidad, apenas eran arañazos, que no hacían mas que marcar la pesada gabardina del ojiazul, los potentes golpes de Shizuka terminaban donde empezaban, Naruto se adelantaba a sus movimientos, deteniéndolos antes de que empezaran, y aunque solo un rose era necesario, para hacer efectivo el Juuken, Hanabi no lograba asestar el golpe.

El ultimo zarpazo de la Inuzuka, casi le rasguña en rostro, detuvo los puños de Shizuka con la surda y su rodilla, justo a tiempo para inclinarse casi noventa grados atrás, evitando la palma extendida de la Hyuuga

Planto su única mano en el suelo, haciendo la vertical pateando con ambas piernas a la Aburame y a Hanabi, elevándolas a la altura de Tsubasa, sin previo aviso comienzo a rotar con su único apoyo como eje, arrojando a las tres jovencitas en direcciones diferentes, llego a elevarse en el aire en un fuerte movimiento con su brazo, justo antes de que el perro le mordiera, cayendo justo aun lado del estanque.

-Mejor sin lugar a duda, hay que afinar unos detalles, casi me dan ganas de ser su sensei- A pesar de que le resultaba sencillo, comensaba a ser cansados los intentos sin riesgo de las chicas, si seguían así, terminarían sin pergamino, sin información sin sensei y lo peor, sin un rango verdadero –No pretendo ser un aguafiestas pero, recuerden que la información, no permanece en un lugar mucho tiempo, si pretenden obtenerla, mas les vale ser mas insistentes-

De alguna forma savia que aquello en lugar de animarlas, podría hacerles perder la confianza, pero no les permitiría fracasar de esa forma, seria peor que simplemente rendirse, algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Las tres jóvenes asintieron, Tsubasa se llevo las manos a sus riñoneras, antes de que pudiera reaccionar de otra manera, Hanabi y Shizuka le estorbaron la vista, por unos momentos, antes de que todo se llenara de humo negro.

OoOoOoOoO

En toda su vida, Tsunade no había hecho tan larga una conversación, que no fuera para pedir un préstamo a algún banco, feudad o yakusa, incluso recordaba haber usado como garantía a Shizune para ganar tiempo suficiente, y pedir dinero, justo antes de que la pobre niña fuese embarcada, con rumbo a quien sabe donde, y con quien sabe que motivo.

También logro recordar, como en más de una ocasión, ella misma había utilizado sus dotes médicos, para salvar a rufianes, que ella misma envenenaba en los bares de mala muerte, extrayéndoles una buena paga por sus habilidades. También, ciertos negocios que ella atendía personalmente, después de todo, no muchos hombres se resisten a una mujer apasionada, con semejantes atributos, y que mejor si recibía alguna que otra remuneración.

–En fin lamento mucho haberlos echo esperar tanto, pero es que estos papeles no se leerán solos, ustedes entienden- La Godaime agradeció profundamente, que su falsa sonrisa no fuese fácil de detectar, por que ella misma no se lo perdonaría.

-Por supuesto Tsunade-sama, ahora que ya hemos entregado el informe, no le importaría decirme el nombre del sensei de mi hermana- Hinata aun conservaba esa amabilidad que la caracterizo siempre, sin embargo, ahora ya no se reprimía de igual manera –Otou-sama desea saberlo lo mas pronto posible, igualmente yo estoy interesada-

-Estoy seguro de que Shizuka ha terminado en el mismo equipo que, Inuzuka y Hyuuga, después de todo, ha sido un equipo determinado por el Sandaime y aprobado por usted- Intervino muy a su estilo Aburame Shino, quien aun detrás de la capucha y los lentes de sol, parecía atento asta del mas mínimo de los detalles.

-Solo espero que sea así, Tsubasa no deja de escribir en su diario que desearía estar en un equipo con ellas dos, son sus mejores amigas- Todos lo voltearon a ver como si fuera una especie de espía enemigo "Cielos que delicados, solo es el diario de mi hermana" –En fin a Okaa-sama también le gustaría escuchar quien entrena a su princesa-

La Godaime trato de no parecer demasiado evidente al suspirar, pero le fue inevitable, cuando vio que Neji le decía algo a su prima, justo antes de que entraran, fue obvio para ella, que tendría que dar muchas vueltas al asunto, con tal de que Naruto terminara con sus Genin.

-Bien, primero déjenme asegurarles que el shinobi que he asignado es de mi completa confianza- Abrió el cajón de su escritorio, tomando lo que parecía un muy largo expediente "Plan B, utilizar cada idea asta que tenga que usar el plan Z"

OoOoOoOoO

El humo no tardo mucho en despejarse, sin embargo Naruto permaneció quieto en todo momento, la probabilidad de ataque por parte de esas tres kunoichi, le resultaba demasiado obvia, pero nunca llego.

Dejo tranquilamente que el humo negro finalmente terminara por desaparecer, lleno sus pulmones de aire fresco, aquellas bombas eran de lo peor, el clan Inuzuka tenía la tendencia de hacer las bombas de humo con excremento. Cerró sus ojos, relajándose tranquilamente.

"Ya están tranquilas" Sonrió por dentro, después de todo aquello, habían logrado regular el latido de sus corazones, y el ritmo de su respiración "Se limpiaron la sangre, sus aromas están dispersos, han esparcidos sus ropas arruinadas" Abrió de nuevo los parpados, admirando el cielo –Tómenlo con calma, relájense, piensen… arriésguense y gánense la información- Susurro, esperando que alguna estuviese lo suficientemente atenta.

Contemplo los alrededores, los arboles derribados, las hojas en el suelo, esparcidas en una mescla de verdes y cafeses, las diminutas machas marrones esparcidas por todas partes.

Esta si era una prueba completa a sus habilidades, y lo seria mas, si sus queridos parientes, decidieran intervenir en su prueba, después de todo, Tsunade no los retendría para siempre, y seguramente no les haría mucha gracia, que el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, estuviese demasiado tiempo, con las mas allegadas y jóvenes de sus familiares.

OoOoOoOoO

Jamás pensó que respirar con tranquilidad y regular los latidos de su corazón pudiese ser tan difícil, pero la verdad era que mientras lo observaba con el Byakugan, logro descifrar como las había encontrado con tanta facilidad hasta el momento.

Ahora todo lo que tenían que hacer, era tramar algún plan lo suficientemente bueno, como para superar cualquier percance que pudiese ocurrir, desgraciadamente si aquel rubio shinobi había logrado adquirir la habilidad de realizar, un genjutsu tan perfecto, nada les aseguraba que no podía realizar algún ninjutsu de alto nivel.

-La verdad según Shino-sama, aun deben quedarle muchas cartas bajo la manga- Nuevamente la Aburame, trataba de conseguir la mayor cantidad información posible, incluso si resultaban ser solo rumores –Por ejemplo el Rasengan, que es una técnica que no requiere de ningún sello-

-El Kage Bunshin no Jutsu era su mejor técnica, la utilizo para entrenar junto con Hinata…- Hanabi se puso seria, fue ese mismo entrenamiento el que le permitió a su hermana, tomar el lugar que se le había prometido "Sin embargo no puede realizarlo sin formar los sellos…" -¿Qué tan difícil es realizar una técnica con una sola mano?-

-Mucho- Tsubasa se adelanto -Kiba-oniisama ha tratado de perfeccionar las técnicas del clan, pero no ha podido eliminar la necesidad de sellos- "Otou-chan dice que para eliminar la necesidad de sellos se necesita mucha practica" Su expresión seria, que pocas veces se podía observar en ella, tenia a Hanabi y a Shizuka concentradas en ella –Pero es imposible que lo haya conseguido-

-Improbable no imposible, lo que tenemos que hacer, es eliminar las posibilidades, así que no nos queda mas opción- Shizuka tomo nuevamente el control, acercándose lo mas posible, para evitar los oídos del examinador –Hay que distraerlo como sea, no importa ya, utilizare a los insectos Kikai, mientras pelea por liberarse lo atacaras- Miro a Hanabi de forma agresiva.

Sus compañeras asintieron, ya no quedaba tiempo para desperdiciarlo, de alguna forma las tres, sentía como si el tiempo se les fuera como agua de entre las manos, si iban a fallar, que fuera de una buena vez, esperar a que llegue la media noche, ya no era una opción.

-Entonces lo aremos con todo lo que nos queda, si fallamos- De alguna forma, aquellas palabras tenían un sabor horrible, sobretodo para el orgullo implantado en ella –Si fallamos lo aremos de tal forma, que no tendrá mas opción que entrenarnos- "Siempre hay que ir por los extremos, sea lo de lo mas bueno hasta lo mas malo" Las tres asintieron afirmativamente, ahora mostraría el poder del ojo blanco.

OoOoOoOoO

La lectura de aquel expediente, era algo que la rubia Hokage no pensaba repetir jamás, sabía muy bien que el historial de Naruto en Sunagakure era impresionante, pero mientras mas leía, mas temía por la reacción final de sus tres escuchas, que pedían con la mirada, el nombre de un shinobi tan impresionante.

-En fin, eso es todo, misiones de paz, alianzas, algunos rescates, colisiones con criminales de clase S, conoce a miembros de la realeza de diferentes países- Casi podía asegurarlo, si de alguna forma tenia un contacto visual directo con cualquiera de los tres, sabrían que solo hacia tiempo "Tranquila, evita que Hinata te vea a los ojos, no traspires tanto, no cambies el tono de voz, tranquila…" –Ha estado inactivo por casi un año, pero les puedo asegurar de primera mano- De alguna forma, al hacer el ademan, con su diestra le resulto algo hipócrita –Que no se ha oxidado mucho, esta en un nivel muy aceptable-

A continuación, el minuto mas largo de toda su vida, los tres parecían intercambiar una serie de comentarios acerca del propuesto Jounin, dudaba que armaran las piezas con facilidad, no menciono nombres en especifico, ni tampoco la duración de las misiones, o sus características físicas, como mucho solo tenían los lapsos de tiempo para enlazarlo.

-Parece un tipo algo arriesgado, pero como usted misma lo ha dicho, tiene experiencia en el combate, y también conoce a miembros de nuestros clanes- Ante el análisis rápido de Shino, Tsunade solo pudo asentir, con una gota en la cabeza "Pero aquí hay algo raro, enfrentamiento con criminales de clase S, misiones diplomáticas, practicas…"

-¡Tsubasa debe de estar muy emocionada!- Para la suerte de la Godaime, Inuzuka Kiba interrumpió con su escándalo la mente del Aburame –Espero conocerlo pronto, parece el tipo de persona que me alegraría tener al lado- "Así que tiene experiencia con el rastreo… veremos si esta a mi nivel" La sonrisa confiada y arrogante de Kiba, paso desapercibida.

"Bueno, supongo que con tal trayectoria, Otou-sama no pondrá ninguna queja" La ojiblanca se sumergió en sus pensamientos, pero algunas cosas empezaron a pasar por su mente "Conoce a la princesa del país de Nano" –Tsunade-sama- A la Hokage se le empezaron a poner los pelos de punta, desgraciadamente no paso desapercibido para la Hyuuga –Tsunade-sama, no es que no confié en su criterio, pero debo pedirle que me diga su nombre-

Todo aquel rollo a la basura, la rubia simplemente se acomodo en el asiento, fue tan evidente que la respuesta a esa pregunta no les haría gracia cuando suspiro tan fuerte, dejando que toda la habitación se llenara del eco de su respiración.

-Bien, muy simple- No hubo reacción, si todo aquello tenia algún resultado, mejor que fuera ya "Solo espero que su intento asesino se haya tranquilizado, por que no voy a poder explicar eso" –Se encuentran ahora en el campo de entrenamiento cuarenta seis- Rápidamente hiso un sello, luego poso el dedo sobre el numero, un pequeño circulo alrededor del numero apareció, solo para desaparecer nuevamente –Como pueden sentir, allí no hay peligro- "O ya las mato y tengo que preparar mi huida" –Ustedes ya lo conocen, es parte de los nueve, Uzumaki Naruto-

OoOoOoOoO

Asintieron afirmativamente, saliendo disparadas en distintas direcciones, de momento todo lo que tenían que hacer, era tomar sus posiciones, y asegurarse de no ser descubiertas, si no hasta el ultimo momento.

"Calma… control. Los insectos kikai, sienten todo hasta tu mas relajada respiración, dales seguridad, y ellos destrozaran al oponente" Shizuka se repitió a ella misma, las palabras mas agresivas que su padre le dijo alguna vez "Justo antes de morir" Acumulo todo el chakra que pudo de un solo golpe, cuando su mano azoto contra el suelo –¡Taju Mushiyose no Jutsu!- La red de chakra se tejió a todo su alrededor, solo estiro la mano en dirección de claro - Kikaichu no Jutsu-

Cayo, apenas con fuerza suficiente como para sostenerse con sus manos, dos técnicas simultaneas, con la manipulación de los Kikai, tenían efectos graves sobre sus reservas de chakra, pero si el plan no funcionaba, el resulta al menos caerían sobre sus propios términos.

OoOoOoOoO

El cielo se oscureció repentinamente, cuando el sonido de la cascada se vio opacado, por el batir de miles de alas de insectos de cuyos aguijones es el blanco. Pudo evadir con dificultad el enorme pilar viviente que le cayó de las alturas, desprendiéndose en miles de tentáculos perseguidores.

Comenzaron a rodearlo, aquella masa viviente dispersa en todas direcciones, impidiéndole el paso, asta donde llegaba a evadirlos con intervalos diminutos, entre su posición y la que los miles de insectos ocupaban al segundo siguiente.

Cuando finalmente se vio a si mismo rodeado, de entre los muros vivientes salió una palma extendida golpeándole desde atrás, no fue mas que un simple rose que lo obligo a apoyarse en su rodilla.

Al caer al suelo, el montículo frente a el solo fue perceptible durante un segundo, antes de que un remolino gris apareciera frente a el, logro detenerlo con la mano con apenas el tiempo suficiente para tomar las muñecas de la Inuzuka, que exploto en una nube de humo.

-¡Tsuga!- Finalmente podía sentir como sus garras se clavaban en el objetivo, fue capas de arrojarlo contra el suelo, mientras el cachorro salía volando por la sorpresa –Jujin Bunshin- Susurro a la velocidad de los sellos, cuando el cachorro se convirtió en una copia fiel de si misma, salto a su lado -¡Gatsuga!-

Como una especie de martillo neumático, comenzaron a aplicar presión rítmica sobre el rubio, que apenas llegaba a dejar escapar un quejido, cada que su cuerpo rebotaba contra la dura tierra, con cada impacto repetitivo, cuando finalmente arrojo por la boca un coagulo en el impacto conjunto, en el que la Inuzuka y su clon canino salieron disparados.

OoOoOoOoO

No llego a incorporarse, cuando al levantar la mirada, únicamente los insectos kikai de Shizuka se le echaban encima, absorbiendo su chakra, al observarlo atentamente, contemplando la compleja red azulada, ir lentamente desapareciendo, drenando sus reservas y dejándolo sin defensa posible.

Durante el proceso que los insectos de la Aburame llevaban a cabo, los refuerzos de estos se fueron dispersando, dejando a simple vista el cráter en el que Tsubasa avía clavado con éxito al examinador, en donde se le veía forcejear cada ves menos, contra la tropa de parásitos sobre el.

Finalmente las pequeñas criaturas terminaron su labor, dejando libre al rubio, que ya no se veía tan imponente sobre su rodilla, fue allí cuando tubo que admitir la enorme resistencia y estamina que poseía, cuando aun con dificultad se levantaba lentamente, y sus puntos tenketsu comenzaban nuevamente a brillar.

Ya estaba de pie frente a el, en posición, esperando el momento perfecto, cuando vio el iris azul de sus ojos, que aplico un fuerte golpe del Juuken sobre su abdomen, doblándose del ataque a sus órganos internos.

-¡Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!- No quería admitirlo, pero cuando dio los primeros dos golpes, y el rostro de Naruto se mostro el dolor por el cerrado de sus puntos, sin embargo no pudo detenerse a si misma terminando el complejo combo –Sesenta y cuatro- Termino con los ultimo treinta dos puntos a alta velocidad, antes de ver caer por fin al ojiazul "Lo hice" Sonrió por dentro, con la respiración agitada de la excitación -¡Ya!-

OoOoOoOoO

Shizune estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del despacho para ver si podía ayudar a su mentora, pero justo cuando estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta, esta cayo al suelo con un Kiba pasando sobre de ella, como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando por fin pudo acumular el valor suficiente como para ver dentro de la oficina, podía jurar que los insectos de Shino zumbaban con furia, antes de salir a paso acelerado, seguido de una pensativa Hinata.

Al ver a Tsunade, podía jurar que la Godaime tenia un tic en su parpado inferior derecho, producto de tal ves, un susto, o una amenaza muy buena.

-Tsu… Tsunade-sama- Temerosa de que su aparentemente joven mentora, fuese a desquitar su furia en ella "Parece ida" Llego al lado de la rubia, pasando su mano frente a sus ojos unas cuantas veces, pero no reaccionaba "Hay dios" –Tsunade-sama, le traigo un sake-

Repentinamente la Hokage tomo a la joven de su vestido, tan fuerte que no podía huir de allí, no con la vestimenta encima, la acerco a su rostro, de modo que pudiese verla justo de frente.

-Que sea doble- Comenzó a sonreír como siempre lo hacia cuando salían de algún problema "Fue mejor de lo que esperaba, esa Hyuuga da miedo, no sabia como era la cara de Hinata enojada…" Soltó a la pobre de su discípula, cuando esta estaba a punto de servirse la copa –Estarás mas enojada de que sea sensei, o que es de tu hermana- Susurro.

"Mas problemas, solo espero que no empiece con lo de siempre" Coloco la copa junto con la botella, justo al alcance de las manos de la rubia –Usted cree que Naruto-kun tenga tiempo para terminar su prueba, digo antes de que lleguen por su cabeza-

-Claro- Regreso el licor de nuevo a la botella, tomando la misma y empinándosela, todo al puro estilo del bebedor compulsivo "Bien, suponiendo que las chiquillas no estén muertas ¿Cómo te las arreglaras con ellos?" Se pregunto, pensando el en Uzumaki, y como posiblemente tengan un funeral en su honor –Apuesta Shizune, todo al par-

Frente a la medic-nin, un montón de billetes ryu, equivalentes a su salario del mes, suspiro, aunque no aceptara terminaría arrojando los dados, llevo las manos a sus bolcillos, sacando una tercia de dados y un cuenco. Agito los dados en su mano, imaginando anticipadamente como sobreviviría al mes, antes de arrojarlos.

OoOoOoOoO

Las tres respiraban agitadas del esfuerzo físico realizado, finalmente Naruto acababa de caer de espaldas al suelo, finalmente tenían tiempo para observar su vestimenta, bajo aquella gabardina negra.

Finalmente lo que llamo más su atención, era el colorido pergamino, justo en el primer bolcillo, esperando solo a ser tomado.

-Permiso- Lentamente se inclino, para tomar el pergamino la Aburame, podía jurar que su pulso le fallaba, mas de nervios que de cansancio "Relájate, tiene sus tenketsu bloqueados, ya no puede hacer nada" Controlándose su mano por fin tomo el pergamino.

-¡Yatta!- Salto Tsubasa volviéndose nuevamente incontrolable –¡Lo tenemos lo tenemos!- Comenzó a gritar y saltar por todos lados, lanzando al pobre cachorro por los aires -¡SOMOS GENINACTIVOS!- Abraso sus dos amigas apretándolas fuerte, recibiendo a Garo en sus ropas nuevamente "Otou-san fiesta, solo Otou-chan, Tsubasa, Garo y Okaa-sama"

Hanabi trato de resistirse a las muestras de felicidad de la Inuzuka, en cambio Shizuka no sabia muy bien como reaccionar ante tales acciones, su compañera resaltaba siempre por la espontaneidad.

Casi entran en alarma cuando escucharon el quejido adolorido del rubio jinchuuriki, decidieron por instinto tomar una pequeña distancia entre ellos, finalmente abrieron el pequeño seguro del pergamino, desplegando lentamente la fina hoja.

-Zero-

OoOoOoOoO

Los campos de entrenamiento, sonaban al compás de las pruebas, los pequeños gritos de algunos de los examinados, que finalmente terminaban su prueba, vivos, pero sin equipo o sensei.

En cambio, en el campo de entrenamiento numero siete, un hombre, que por alguna razón, aun no podía abandonar el traje que su ancestro le dio, justo antes de que su misión fuese destruir Kanoha, no podía evitarlo, tal ves fuese un traje que representaba traición, y su lucha final con Naruto antes de la perdida su brazo, pero seguía siendo un conjunto demasiado bueno como para cambiarlo así como así, tal vez algún día, pero no estaba muy seguro de cuando seria aquello, en cambio, lo único que no podía cambiar era su preciada Kusanagi, demasiado tubo que pasar para poder obtenerla, y no eran precisamente sus recuerdos mas felices.

Dejando los antiguos recuerdos a un lado, ahora observaba el resultado final de la prueba que les había impuesto a los jóvenes frente a el, por un segundo pensó en su sensei, y de cómo se burlo de ellos mientras leía su Icha Icha Padise durante la prueba, el no hizo eso, pero el hecho era que esos jóvenes, no rozaban su nivel, y tenia incluso la necesidad de reprimir sus fuerzas a tal grado, que la prueba parecía mas un modo de humillarlos, sin embargo al final todo paso como debía de pasar.

-Bien, habéis conseguido los cascabeles, trabajando en equipo, os felicito de todo corazón, ya sois Genin-Activos- Quiso tapar sus idos pero los gritos de alegría de esos jóvenes fueron mas rápidos, eso cuando finalmente cayeron de espaldas agotados "Un minutos mas, hubiera sido demasiado" Miro al cielo, no podía olvidar el día en que se convirtió en Genin, y como Naruto gritaba por todas partes como poseído "¿Quién me iba a decir?" Regreso la vista a sus nuevos discípulos "Que serian mis vecinos"

La sensación fue muy rápida, apenas unos segundos para voltear tubo, vio pasar a Kiba como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando lo mas parecido a una polvadera detrás de el.

Paso de aquello, cualquier cosa que Inuzuka Kiba pudiese considerar un peligro, seguramente seria una exageración, o al menos eso creía, cuando lo que le pareció ver el Mushi Shunshin no Jutsu algo muy poco común.

"Debe tratarse de la presentación de Hinata, al final su equipo si resulto ser famoso" Decidió ignorar aquello, si la Hyuuga quería consentir a su equipo, ese no es su problema.

OoOoOoOoO

Apenas fue un destello, una luz de color carmesí que paso justo entre ellas, borrando parte del pergamino como si nunca hubiese estado allí, a Shizuka se le cayo de las manos, solo del calor generado por aquella luz, y ver el resultado de su esfuerzo, desaparecer envuelto en llamas ante sus ojos, las dejo en estado de shock.

Nuevamente la posición del rubio, se aclaraba, Jounin-Elite, rango superior, un shinobi que ha enfrentado situaciones muchas veces más peligrosas, de lo que ellas pudieron provocar, y salido ileso.

-Ninjutsu: Técnicas ninja para ser precisos- Reflexiono un momento- Es difícil de definir, esto es básicamente cualquier técnica que no esta totalmente relacionada con el Taijutsu o el Genjutsu, mientras que las dos anteriormente mencionadas son particulares, esta ultima utiliza una combinación de estamina, y energía espiritual, utilizando los elementos de la naturaleza como su base- Se desempolvo un poco, no solo con pararte erguido, y no tener ninguna herida se intimida- Es decir, el Ninjutsu requiere de una cantidad mayor de chakra, no siempre precisa, junto con la combinación de sellos…- Levanto su surda, en lo que parecía la mitad del sello del carnero -… atreves de ellos se puede dar forma, a la técnica que se quiere realizar-

Tsubasa finalmente cedió al temblor de sus piernas, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, en su cara se hacia cada ves mas visible, como intentaba retener las lagrimas con sus parpados, pero no lograban mucho.

Shizuka seguía mirando sus manos vacías, aquellas cenizas que volaron de donde el pergamino se consumió, fueron seguidas por su mirada, como si todo su mundo volara junto con ellas al olvido.

Cuando Hanabi tubo la suficiente voluntad como para levantar la mirada, de donde ahora solo había ceniza, se encontró con un Naruto erguido he intacto, como si todo el combate de hacia un momento, jamás hubiese ocurrido.

-A faltado poco…- Frunció el seño ante la imagen que a sus ojos se veía patética –¿No me dirán que no conocen las reglas de combate shinobi? ¿Qué acaso no son las mejores de la academia? Graduadas con honores- Si lo anterior lo empezaba a molestar, la furia en sus ojos, ante las lagrimas de Tsubasa se intensifico –Así que eso era no, fácil… bien puesto que no saben nada, las instruiré como adelanto a su futuro puesto tras un escritorio…- Las tres lo miraron, los ojos ambarinos de Shizuka comenzaban a ponerse rojos -… los que escriben los pergaminos, saben de memoria lo que contienen-

Les dio la espalda, las dejo allí sin ninguna explicación mayor, los pasos que ahora daba estaban grabados en la memoria de las tres, como la caminata antes de llegar al restaurante, sin prisa, pero sin mirar atrás.

"Ya nos lo dijo antes" No pudo evitar cubrirse aquellos ojos blancos, que lentamente se humedecían "Nunca tuvimos oportunidad… no tuve la oportunidad de… intentar superarte" Ahora el rubio que se alejaba de ella, le parecía mas grande que nunca "¿Cómo sacarle la información a ese monstruo?"

Naruto de detuvo por un momento, el pequeño Garo se encontraba frete a el, deteniéndolo con su sola presencia, por tan solo unos segundos, la Inuzuka estaba segura que el escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda, era el intento asesino de su examinador, sobre el cachorro, el cual simplemente se hiso a un lado, cuando aquel hombre frete a el, dio el siguiente paso, ocupando el espacio en donde había estado.

-Ven- Corrió el animalito a manos de su dueña, una ves en sus brazos, trato de ocultar su llanto tras el "Gomen… Garo, Okaa-sama… Otou-sama, yo" Ya era evidente que lloraba "Lo lamento mucho… Garo, en otra ocasión será, Onee-sama te encontrara un mejor compañerito"

Finalmente después de mucho tiempo, sentía nuevamente ese algo tibio correr por sus mejillas, sus ojos ardían, la desesperación, aquellas expresiones faciales que su clan le fomentaba el reprimir, se presentaban a la misma velocidad, a la que el Jounin-Elite, el héroe de Kanohagakure no Sato, comensaba a desaparecer entre los arboles.

"Aquello, todo aquello fue en vano" Comenzó a desmoronarse, la defensa mental entre ella y sus sentimientos "Desde un principio fracasaríamos" Los procesos lógicos se terminaron "¿Qué… ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?" –Solo, una lección de la academia-

OoOoOoOoO

Cuando Hinata llego finalmente a la entrada del campo de entrenamiento cuarenta seis, no le sorprendió del todo que sus dos compañeros de equipo, intentasen a su manera de abrirse paso atreves de la gruesa barrera entre ellos, y sus familiares.

Desgraciadamente aquella barrera, resultaba tan inexpugnable a primera vista, como lo eran sus dimensiones, que cubren a la perfección, uno de los campos de entrenamiento más grandes de la villa.

-Hinata- Aun cuando parecía mantener la calma, estando tan cerca del lugar del examen, Shino fue capas de detectar las intenciones asesinas de Naruto –Rápido busca con el Byakugan la parte mas débil- Pidió en tono exigente, acercándose a ella.

-Demo- No llego a decir mas, el hecho era que también podía sentir el intento asesino de Naruto, que no disminuía si no por el contrario, estaba aumentando "Espero que me perdones" Activo su línea de sucesión de golpe, revisando la zona lo mejor que pudo, desgraciadamente –Barrera es muy gruesa, no puedo ver mas allá del ojo normal- Revisándola con mas detenimiento –Es posible debilitarla si se absorbe la energía a su alrededor-

Shino solo asintió, paso al lado de Kiba, que literalmente quería demoler semejante barrera a golpes, era una lastima que le regresara un daño equivalente, al que se supone debería recibir.

-A un lado- Estiro la mano, palpando algo aparentemente invisible, al tocarlo, una serie de descargas pequeñas comenzaron a entumecerle la mano –Liberare a mis colonias, cuando te lo pida destrozaras el muro justo donde Hinata te señale- Recibió un hai del líder de los Hunter-nin.

-Shikyaku no Jutsu- Relajo los hombros poniéndose en cuatro patas, como el nombre de la técnica lo indicaba, así sus facciones engrosadas salvajemente, terminaban de complementarse "Si le has tocado, aunque sea un pelo Naruto, voy a partirte en pedazos"

Los insectos Kikai, parecían caminar sobre el aire, sin embargo la barrera del campo de entrenamiento, seguía siendo tan gruesa como en un principio a los ojos súper desarrollados de la Hyuuga.

Cuando finalmente la primera muestra de debilidad fue evidente, Kiba no le dio la oportunidad de hablar, sus reflejos fueron más rápidos, por lo que su mano extendida señalo inmediatamente la pequeña fractura en aquel muro yo no tan impenetrable.

OoOoOoOoO

Naruto observaba muy entretenido desde un punto ciego, como la barrera se hiso visible, ante la descomunal cantidad de insectos Kikai, aquellas colonias seguían siendo el orgullo mas grande de Shino, no le sorprendió para nada cuando el Aburame miembro de los nueve, fuese nombrado futuro líder de su clan.

Por otro lado, estar en primera fila, para ver a Inuzuka Kiba fallar miserablemente en su intento de derribar su jutsu, resultaba hilarante, ahora entendía por que Tsume, no ha elegido aun a su sucesor, probablemente esta esperando a que alguno de sus hijos, sea un poco mas merecedor del titulo.

-Entonces- Dejo de contemplar aquel intento de perpetrar su campo de entrenamiento favorito, para mirar por un momento a su espalda "Vamos, no me decepcionen, dije que tienen hasta la media noche" Un destello fue mas interesante, y ver volar al Hunter-nin logro arrancarle una carcajada –La verdad, esperaba mas de ti- Fijo la vista, en el único miembro del ex equipo 8, que podía ver sin tocar la barrera.

OoOoOoOoO

Poco a poco las lagrimas tomaron su lugar en los ojos de Hanabi, ahora que sus mejillas estaban húmedas, se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era fallar de esa forma, todo aquello solo era una prueba, y no solo fallo ella, si no también sus… amigas.

Una sombra como un pequeño hijo paso sobre ellas, Shizuka levanto la mirada, cuando vio el final de aquel objeto, sintió ahora un escalofrió, aquello que estaba sintiendo era nuevamente el intento asesino de Naruto, y si tenia razón, ahora estaban ablando de algo mas serio.

-¿Kiba-oniisama?- Sus amigas voltearon a verla –Por un momento pude olerlo, mi hermano esta aquí- Olfateo profundamente, pero su nariz no llego a percibir nada mas, no así los gritos de alarma de su mente "Eso es" La imagen de una mancha de sangre paso por su mente -¡Se van a pelear Onii-sama y Naruto!-

-¡Corran!- No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, por primera ves en toda su vida, escucharon gritar a Shizuka -¡¿Van a dejar que los mate?!- Salió disparada, apenas la estaban alcanzando cuando se les adelanto –Vi a los insectos de Shino-sama eso quiere decir-

"Que Hinata esta con ellos" Eso no era algo que Hanabi hubiera planeado en su vida, la combinación de tres personas que resultaba en una tragedia estaba por repetirse –Byakugan- Solo llego a ver a Naruto con la surda levantada, con la diferencia que ahora, tenia una garra en lugar de mano.

OoOoOoOoO

Cuando Kiba salió volando, el agujero que llegaron a hacer a aquel muro, soltó una ráfaga azulada tan densa, que los insectos Kikai se quemaron al contacto, a los ojos de Hinata, la barrera se desvanecía lentamente de adentro asía afuera, pero lo que hubiese detrás, desplegaba una sed de sangre, que creyó jamás volver a sentir.

"No puede ser, seguro estas equivocada" Junto las manos, en lo poco que quedaba de aquella niña insegura –Se desvanece, desde adentro, pero intentar romperla es peligroso, Shino-kun aléjate- Miro a Kiba que se levantaba aturdido del golpe –Kiba-kun, onegai espera, es seguro que están bien-

-¡Estas demente!- Quedo finalmente de pie el Inuzuka -¡Están con esa cosa allí dentro y sin protección!- Recordaba el dolor que ahora sentía, Hinata acababa de marcarle el rostro con una cachetada -¡Sigues defendiéndolo después de todo!- Paso de largo de ella "Allí voy Tsubasa"

-Si lo intentas de nuevo volaras toda el área cuarenta seis- Advirtió en todo gélido, la mascara de los Hyuuga en la cara de Hinata realmente daba miedo –Es una barrera hecha de sellos explosivos, es por eso que no puede ser destruida con facilidad, y si la traspasas por la fuerza, volara en mil pedazos- Adelantándose a lo que fuese que Shino iba a preguntar, vasto una mirada, para que el Aburame entendiera que no era el momento "Hanabi… Naruto-kun"

OoOoOoOoO

Cuando finalmente llegaron a donde el rubio estaba, trataron de concentrarse en la situación, y no en el brillo azulado que salía de su cuerpo, como si fuese una especie de fuego.

"Cuanto chakra" Sabia que eso era un pensamiento general de sus amigas, pero en ese momento la frialdad de su clan, y los pensamientos lógicos se esfumaban, trago saliva –Naruto-sensei… ¿Qué esta haciendo?-

Aquellos colmillos de pesadilla, esa sonrisa, ese rostro colérico, Tsubasa simplemente se quedo congelada, sin embargo pudo soportarlo lo suficiente, como para no desmayarse ante la imagen.

En cambio en Hanabi el temblor en su cuerpo era evidente, y cuando Shizuka lo llamo sensei, y el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi les dirigió la mirada, casi prefirió correr a la imagen de su hermana mayor a solo unos arboles de ella.

-Tienen un minuto, eso es lo que durara el muro de chakra entre ellos y yo- Aquella amenaza no le pareció muy convincente –Entonces mi prisionero se dará un festín con esos intrusos- Agrego, señalando con el pulgar al ex equipo 8.

-Co… ¿Cómo? Usted… usted destruyo el pergamino- Su voz le fallaba, sus hermanos tenían siempre la oportunidad de exigirle que se callara, por el escándalo que solía hacer, y ahora.

-Una de las reglas de shinobi es…- El brillo del muro de chakra, solo señalaba que faltaba cada ves menos para que se desvaneciera -… esconde la información en las narices del oponente- Si no creían en la amenaza que les había hecho, el trozo de piel que se desprendió de su frente, mostrando debajo una piel roja, fue muy convincente "Vamos niñas, no tengo todo el día"

Los ojos de las tres, se movían de un lado a otro, repasando todo el combate de exanimación, pero nada parecía encajar, en la Inuzuka se podía palpar la desesperación, cuando el sudor en su frente provocada por una serie de miedos, se comensaba a resbalar a sus ojos.

Shizuka repasaba todo, el movimiento de sus labios indicaba que repetía en silencio hasta el último gemido, pero lo único que se le ocurría eran tonterías demasiado obvias como para ser ciertas.

"Los árboles… el campo de entrenamiento, la cascada… el estanque…" Hanabi se llevo las manos a la cabeza, los nervios la empezaron a volver loca, los problemas que resolvió y los castigos de su padre, no eran nada en esta situación "Naruto no es así, tenia siempre la tendencia de ser…" –El shinobi numero uno en sorprender a la gente- Susurro, casi comienza a reír de lo que había encontrado.

Sus dos amigas pensaron que se había vuelto loca, al sonreír de esa manera cuando el Jounin-Elite frente a ellas estaba a punto de asesinar a esas personas tan importantes para ellas, justo frente a sus ojos.

"Me lo esperaba, solo que la pobre no recordaba" El muro comensaba a dar su ultimo brillo defensivo, antes de caer –Si te equivocas, formaras parte del menú- Después de mucho tiempo allí estaba la sonrisa de Hanabi, le sonreía.

-Ninjutsu: Técnicas ninja para ser precisos. Es difícil de definir, esto es básicamente cualquier técnica que no esta totalmente relacionada con el Taijutsu o el Genjutsu, mientras que las dos anteriormente mencionadas son particulares, esta ultima utiliza una combinación de estamina, y energía espiritual, utilizando los elementos de la naturaleza como su base- Tomo aliento, Naruto le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa de un momento atrás, eso solo le dio seguridad -Es decir, el Ninjutsu requiere de una cantidad mayor de chakra, no siempre precisa, junto con la combinación de sellos, atreves de ellos se puede dar formar, la técnica que se quiere realizar- De alguna forma logro recordarlo todo, incluso los gestos que imito del examinador, cuando menciono cada palabra.

Naruto solo se limito a mirar a las demás, cuando esos ojos azules pasaban sobre los de Tsubasa, esta no supo si seguir con lo que Hanabi había iniciado, finalmente llegaron al encuentro con aquel ámbar virgen, que reacciono de inmediato.

-Genjutsu: Construcciones que están solamente limitadas por las circunstancias, y por la imaginación de quien las crea, manipulando con el chakra propio el del oponente, a modo de sumergirlo dentro de la ilusión, todas estas técnicas son a distancia media, ya que siempre requieren un detonador para activarse, este detonador puede activarse atreves de cualquiera de los cinco sentido, el mejor Genjutsu del mundo, es aquel que deja, que la victima, cree el escenario, mostrándole solo detalles y permitiendo que llene los espacios con sus propios temores- Respiro profundamente, relajando a sus colonias, ya sintiéndose aliviada, después de todo, los conocimientos básicos de la academia, aquella pesadilla, y toda la prueba, estaba diseñada para que de antemano tuvieran que verse en esa situación "Tal ves, lo único que no planeo, sean los intrusos de allí… solo tal ves"

Después de aquello, Tsubasa logro recuperar la movilidad, incluso tenia una de las típicas caras, las cuales decían estaban patentadas por los dibujantes de los mangas, algo así como una carita muy kawai.

-Eto…- Cuando la pobre Inuzuka comenzó a rascarse la nuca, Naruto se puso a reír a carcajada suelta –Gomen…- Saco la lengua solo un poco "¿Cómo era?" Si Tsubasa intentaba recordar, y como en todos los exámenes, su mente se ponía en blanco –Eto… eto…- Garo le regalo un ladrido, poniendo a la pobre chica en un predicamento "Ahora va a parecer que me diste la respuesta, Inu no baka" Suspiro --Taijutsu: Técnicas del cuerpo, o para ser más acertados combate mano a mano. Referirse a este tipo de técnicas es hablar de artes marciales que ayudan a sobrepasar el nivel de habilidad humana, en algunos casos estas técnicas son aumentadas con Chakra, aunque el uso de este se enfoque o relacione más con el Genjutsu o el Ninjutsu. Para ser más precisos, hablar de Taijutsu se refiere a técnicas de combate a corta distancia-

OoOoOoOoO

La densidad de la barrera alrededor del campo de entrenamiento numero cuarenta seis, finalmente comensaba a disminuir, dejando al Byakugan de Hinata, observar un poco mas haya de donde sus ojos normalmente podían ver.

Suspiro de alivio, cuando la imagen de las tres Genin se hiso clara para ella, jamás pensó que el ver latir el corazón de su hermana menor, pudiese ser tan relajante, y por ende, también el de sus amigas junto a ella, así como Naruto a una distancia bien medida de las tres.

-¡Kiba-Oniisama!- Salió corriendo con el perrito detrás de ella la Inuzuka, se arrojo sobre su hermano mayor, como todo infante a su héroe -¡Pase somos el nuevo equipo 8!- A pesar de que en ese momento, el Hunter-nin solo quería aplastar a su nuevo sensei.

-Shino-sama, hemos aprobado el ultimo examen- Se acerco a el, fue evidente por lo poco que podía verse, que a Shino no le agradaba del todo su aspecto actual –A sido una experiencia dura, pero me siento perfectamente, nuestras heridas son apenas superficiales- No era del todo verdad, sin embargo "La posibilidad de ser asignadas a alguien mejor, es muy poca"

Se podía decir que entre los Inuzuka y los Aburame estaban las felicitaciones más calurosas, ya que entre lo que eran los Hyuuga, Hanabi simplemente pasó de largo de Hinata, estaba segura de no tener que decirle nada a ella, el problema vendría siendo su padre.

-Naruto- Shino tomo la iniciativa, ahora que Kiba estaba ocupado en tranquilizar a su imperativa hermana –Tienes algo que decir- Aquello mas que un consejo, resultaba orden, y desgraciadamente el rubio no es que siga muy bien las ordenes.

-En realidad no recuerdo haber dicho que estaban aprobadas- Ahora era el, quien teñía la situación de negro –Para serte sincero, los gritos de Tsubasa no me han dado la oportunidad de dar mi veredicto- Podía saborearlo, nervios mas que nada, de todos los presentes "Cielos, esto es tan bueno que de seguro engorda" –Si están aprobadas, o me crees tan idiota como para perder mi mejor oportunidad de volver al campo de batalla- Paso al lado de todos los presentes, ignorando desde luego a cada uno de ellos, llegando a la senda de regreso –Tienen un día de descanso, nos veremos a las seis horas en punto, eso…- Les dirigió la mirada desde su hombro, restándoles importancia -… si alguna quiere intentarlo, pueden buscarme en la casa de Kurenai-sensei- Se estiro como si solo hubiese dormido todo este tiempo "Fue mas divertido de lo que pensé… me pregunto si la anciana querrá el reporte de esto hoy"

OoOoOoOoO

El recinto del clan Inuzuka no era precisamente el más tranquilo de Kanoha, después de todo, en ese lugar, habita una cantidad exagerada de caninos y sus crías, y durante la noche, incluso algunos de sus miembros aullaban junto con sus compañeros de cuatro patas.

Ahora casa principal de la familia estaba muy dividida, por un lado Tsume tenia a uno de sus mas exitosos hijos, es decir Kiba, armado de mas de un millón de argumente medianamente balidos para ir ahora mismo a ver a la Godaime, y exigirle el cambio de el Jounin-sensei del nuevo equipo ocho.

En cambio del otro lado, se encontraba los tres hermanos menores de Kiba, junto a su recién graduada hija, la cual no sabia como relatar de forma mas escandalosa, lo increíble que había sido su encuentro con el héroe de Kanohagakure no Sato, si no que seria su Genin, después de pasar un prueba de miedo.

Entre todo eso, también se encontraba la zona neutral, que eran precisamente las hermanas mayores de Kiba, que estaban sin duda, mas enfocadas en escuchar acerca del Jinchuuriki.

-Oye Tsu-chan, y no te fijaste en aquello- Descaradamente su hermana mayor, una veterinaria y criadora, experta en persecuciones, mejor conocida como Shiroi –Anda dime- Zarandeando a la pobre.

-Shiroi- Clásico de la hermana mas madura, eso claro duro poco, se acerco al oído de su hermanita –Tienes que contarnos- Que lastima que no pudo evitar a sus dos molestos hermanitos menores.

-Oneechan no Ichi- Se pusieron a cantar en coro, logrando que sacar sin intención a la menor de todos de aquella situación.

Mientras las mayores contra los menores, Kiba con sus ataques verbales contra Naruto, y Tsubasa tratando de comprender parte de lo que Shiroi le había dicho, justo antes de que comenzaran a perseguir a sus hermanos, a Tsume le comensaba a salir una vena en la frente por todo aquel escándalo, y lo peor como madre cariñosa que siempre trato de ser con su hija menor, era que no había tenido la oportunidad de tan solo felicitarla.

-¡Ya basta!- Finalmente todo quedo en silencio, dándole a la matriarca unos segundos de paz –Tsubasa felicidades por aprobar, ustedes cuatro a sus habitaciones, en cuanto al tema del sensei, lo discutiremos apenas llegue tu padre- No llego a recuperar totalmente el aliento cuando.

-¡No!, ¡Yo quiero estar con Shizuka-chan y Hanabi-chan!- Tsume y Kiba estaban a punto de explicarle que solo querían cambiar a su sensei, que lastima que no fueron mas rápido -¡Nosotras ya lo decidimos, queremos que Naruto-sensei nos entrene!, el es, simplemente genial- Nunca había tenido la atención de toda su familia, por primera ves, estaba segura de no querer recibir tantas miradas.

-Bien entonces no hay que discutir, solo tendremos una pequeña platica con el- La voz del anterior patriarca de los Inuzuka sonó sobre los murmullos de sus hijos, cojeando con algo de dificultad tomo su lugar en la mesa –Felicidades- Le sonrió, miro a Tsume y a Kiba quienes no tenían la intención de decir nada mas -¡Fiesta!-

Solo se escucho un enorme grito de alegría por parte de la mayoría de los presentes.

OoOoOoOoO

De camino al barrio Aburame, Shizuka estuvo todo el tiempo acompañada por Shino, suponía que esperaba algún reclamo, sin embargo el camino fue tan silencioso como ellos.

Sin embargo, la joven podía sentirlo, sin su gabardina cubriendo sus curvas, y sin sus lentes de sol ocultando aquellos ojos ambarinos, las miradas de los jóvenes de la aldea, no eran precisamente bien intencionadas, lo que la ponía cada ves mas nerviosa, ya que desde siempre, solo era una Aburame mas, y no una jovencita que a los chicos de su edad les pudiese interesar.

Aquello no fue desapercibido por Shino, y solo bastaba hacer notar su presencia, para que aquellos que miraban a su acompañante de forma morbosa, dejasen de hacerlo y desaparecieran de la vista, sin embargo, al revisar con la mirada a Shizuka, pudo detectar rápidamente lo que le ocurría.

-Tus colonias han empezado a restaurar tus huesos, se que no debo preocuparme, pero sigues siendo la hija de Shinra- Sin los lentes de sol, Shino podía sentir los sentimientos de la joven fluir a el, el nombre de su padre le provocaba dolor –El logro grandes cosas por nuestro clan, las variedades de insectos Kikai que desarrollo, se convirtieron rápidamente en la razón por la que seguimos siendo un clan de renombre en Kanoha- Hablar de orgullo, desde que los padres de ella murieron, no lograban despertar tan solo un poco de orgullo en ella.

-Shino-sama, realmente le agradezco que vigile que no tome decisiones equivocadas- Se detuvo, tan solo faltaba muy poco para llegar a su casa –Pero la verdad es que hasta el día de hoy, no pensé en lo útil que puede ser, aprender a hacer cosas por mi misma- Shino trato de entender lo que Shizuka le dijo, pero no supo interpretarlo muy bien, seguro tenia que ver con Naruto –He decidido permanecer con el sensei que se nos ha asignado, si fuese posible, evíteme una reunión con el consejo del clan- "Creo que tengo que crecer un poco mas, en mas de un aspecto"

Cuando cerro la puerta, vio irse a su mayor por el mismo camino que habían llegado, tardo poco en llegar a donde el pequeño altar a sus padres, presentaba sus imágenes y cenizas, se arrodillo, recordando unas de las ultimas veces que su padre le hablo con profundidad del trabajo que realizaba para la aldea.

Suspiro terminando la oración, recordó a su madre, una mujer que sabia bien, el clan no aceptaba del todo, no era un shinobi, tampoco parte de un clan, incluso no pertenecía alguna familia acomodada, solo era una campesina, que su padre conoció y se enamoro de ella.

-Otou-sama, okaa-sama… creo que la decisión que he tomado los aria estar orgullosos- Tomo un espejo, sin lo que distinguía a un Aburame de entre todos los demás miembros de la aldea, ella era solo una copia al carbón de su madre "Okaa-sama, realmente me parezco a ti" En la intimidad de aquella habitación, sonrió.

OoOoOoOoO

Hanabi ya se encontraba en su cuarto, seleccionando la ropa que remplazaría sus muy maltratados… trapos que apenas y la cubrían, darse cuenta de lo mucho que había sangrado, del polvo y la tierra que tenia encima, fue tan doloroso en cierto modo, como los golpes que la llevaron a tal estado, y por otro lado, no podía evitar estar feliz.

Entro a su baño, no era como unas aguas termales, pero una ducha que te quite el barro sobre la piel, y la peste del sudor, seria algo que ella podía apreciar, fue cuando escucho unos suaves golpes en su puerta.

-Hanabi… ¿Puedo pasar?- Suspiro, no era que no tuviese el valor para entrar al cuarto de su hermana, pero era a ella, a quien quería evitarle sus mismas inseguridades –¿Estas lastimada?- Se quedo viendo la ropa sobre la cama de su hermana menor "Me recuerda cuando entrenamos con el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" –Otou-sama nos espera en la sala del te, quiere hablar contigo-

Desde la ducha, la Hyuuga menor sentía que los moretones realmente podían ser muy molestos, se había acostumbrado al dolor interno, y aquello apenas le permitió el poder hablar con su hermana.

-Onee-san… ¿Ya le has dicho? Que Naruto es mi sensei- De alguna forma, pronunciar al rubio seguido de esas tres palabras, no provoco una respuesta rápida –Es increíble, ha madurado mucho, realmente pensé que mentías- "¿Oneesan?"

-Si, ha madurado mucho, ya no puede hacer sus mismas técnicas de antes, pero… seguro que ha sabido como suplirlas- Aquella voz que en sus primeros años Hanabi conoció como tartamudeos molestos, sonaba si no se equivocaba algo molesta –Creo que no habrá problema, si no deseas ser su Genin siempre puedes esperar otro año- Si podría ser que estaba molesta.

-Creo que seria mejor que me esperaras con Otou-sama, seguro esta impaciente- Escucho solamente un hai, no supo como interpretarlo realmente, Hinata podría insistir en el tema de Naruto por días, pero no fue muy difícil tener un tiempo a sola "Ese jutsu… Zero… no es el Rasengan, pero si muy impresionante"

Salió del baño, para vestirse con lo mas sencillo de su guardarropa, un simple pantalón y una camisa de ejercicio, si su padre quería algo mas formal, pues en este momento tenia la cabeza en otro lugar, como para estar pensando en las reglas de la etiqueta.

"Calmada, no tienes por que asustarte, si no le gusta…" Se dio cuenta, realmente le preocupaba lo que su padre pudiese decir "… pues si no le gusta no me importa, fue impresionante, y será mi sensei" Trago algo de saliva al pensar, que por primera ves, se enfrentaría a la posible ira de su padre "Bueno, dudo que su intento asesino sea mas espantoso que el de un Jinchuuriki enfurecido"

Tiempo de la verdad, enfrentar a su padre seria algo doloroso, pero seguro que Hinata seria un obstáculo mayor, en mesclar el nombre de cualquier otra joven y el de Naruto, en un horario como el de los shinobi de 24/7, no le aria gracia a la heredera de la rama principal, y eso lo sabia muy bien.

OoOoOoOoO

Uff… me he tardado mas de un mes en este capitulo, con suerte pasara como la primera ves, y ponga un capitulo en menos de tres semanas… pero ya siendo sincero lo dudo mucho.

Las complicaciones comenzaran, tengo que llenar el espacio de un día entero en la vida de tres jovencitas, la reaparición de las gemelas del Kunai, la familia de campeonato que le he puesto a Tsubasa, un poco de la historia de Shizuka, y finalmente las reacciones de Hiazhi, y su segura visita a la oficina de Tsunade, sin mencionar el primer día de entrenamiento y mucho mas, así que prepárense.

Dejando de lado la historia, se que se quejan de mis infinitas faltas de ortografía, y tienen toda la razón, ya que según veo les gusta como escribo, pero no logro sacar el manuscrito sin ese error consumado, así que solicito humildemente un… creo que se les llama Beta, que se ofrezca a limpiar de imperfecciones el fic, no tengo idea de cómo podría ser esto, pero si me gustaría poder presentarlo mas en limpio.

También me gustaría encontrar si es posible, a alguna persona, que le gustara traducirlo al ingles, ya que me gustaría saber la opinión de todos los americanos sobre mis historias.

Desde luego quienes me ayuden recibirán un extenso reconocimiento de mi parte en el fic, como una copia de todas mis obras y desde luego, los capítulos antes de ser publicados… bueno tampoco tan así, por que primero es publicarlos, luego corregirlos, y finalmente traducirlos, pero seguro y si encuentro a alguien que desee hacerlo.

Por cierto empezare a personalizar las respuestas, espero que no les moleste que por allí les llegue algún mail con el mensaje de este loco que escribe como… loco…

En fin me despido, muchas gracias a los que finalmente me abrieron los ojos a golpes, para darme cuenta de que tenia por lo menos, que buscar a alguna alma caritativa que arregle todos mis destrozos, que yo lo sabré agradecer.

Finalmente quiero decirles, que intentare con todo mi talento, algunos tutoriales, y mucha paciencia, convertir mis fic en pequeños doujins para que los disfruten mejor, pero creo que solo será cuando acabe alguno de los fic, claro que si salen antes los capítulos del doujin pues tendré que sacrificar la popularidad del fic, todo sea como debe de ser.

Ahora si desean que ponga los nombres de los jutsu, lo hare con mucho gusto, será a partir del siguiente capitulo, así que esperadlo con ansias, nos leeremos.

Atte. Alter Ego.

PD: 10,325 palabras, 22 y ¼ de paginas, solamente el fic, sin mi muy extensa despedida… y peticiones… NO LAS IGNOREN


	4. Capitulo 4: Comienza el entrenamiento

Aclaraciones antes de empezar OoOoOoOoO significa cambio de escena, y XxXxXxXxX significa Flash Back, en algunos casos sueños también, razón, me gusta complicarme la vida.

OoOoOoOoO

Hanabi temblaba como una hoja que el fuerte viento intenta arrancar del árbol en su habitación, su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón latía tan rápido y tan fuerte, que por un momento pensó que saldría de su pecho, mientras atrancaba la puerta con su cuerpo, dejando que se deslizara por la madera hasta llegar al suelo.

"¿Cómo demonios hice eso?" Se pregunto a si misma, llevándose una mano a la frete "¿De donde?" Trato de reflexionar, pero rápidamente se imagino la fuente de aquella rebeldía.

XxXxXxXxX

Al entrar en el salón del te, su padre Hyuuga Hiashi la recibió con lo mas parecido a una sonrisa que ella conocía, se sentó frete a el, y fue entonces cuando el actual líder del clan, la felicito por su promoción al nivel de Genin y desde luego su rendimiento durante su estancia en la academia.

Hinata hábilmente logro evitar el tema del sensei, agregando sus propias felicitaciones, seguidas de una mirada de complicidad con su hermana menor, justo después de eso, con delicadeza se preparo a comenzar la ceremonia del te, cuando la misma Hanabi arrojo la bomba.

En el mismo momento en el que Hiashi escucho toda la narración de la prueba del equipo 8, su te enfriaba frete a el, así como su irritación crecía, ante las expresiones faciales de su hija menor, que solo podían traducirse en emociones como excitación.

Cuando termino de describir toda aquella experiencia en la zona de entrenamiento 46, su padre respiro profundamente tranquilizando sus propias intenciones de partir en dos a ese examinador.

-Fue allí cuando Naruto-sensei nos aprobó- Aquellas palabras salidas de su boca, fue como la pronunciación de algún tabú.

La paciencia de Hiashi se desvaneció, de inmediato tomo una postura recta e intimidatoria, argumentando que para mañana, aquel héroe, dejaría de ser el sensei del nuevo equipo 8 ante su incapacidad física.

No llego a ser más que un comentario a oídos de Hanabi, que de alguna forma, aquello le pareció risible, la cara de su padre no tenia precio, cuando ella misma le aseguro que pasado mañana, se presentaría tal y como Naruto le había ordenado como su superior Jounin-Elite y sensei que es.

Como si una especie de trampa boba hubiese sido puesta bajo en cojín del líder del clan, se dispuso a ponerse de pie, evitando perder el contacto visual directo con su hija, que desgracia que tubo el efecto contrario, cuando Hanabi se levanto mas rápido, anteponiéndose a cualquier efecto del instantáneo intento asesino de Hiashi, Hanabi solo le sonrió, diciéndole que hay cosas peores al sello maldito.

Miro a su hermana mayor solo por un segundo antes de dar media vuelta, y salir del salón de te, como si aquella conversación no tuviese ni el menor efecto sobre de sus decisiones.

Mientras caminaba rápidamente a su habitación, recordó los ojos de Hinata, brillaban visiblemente en emoción, orgullo, que desgracia que debajo de eso, Hanabi pudiera notar una especie de rabia contenida, no podía ser que estuviese celosa.

XxXxXxXxX

Después de aquello, todo se volvía borroso, no recordaba los pasillos o los pasos que dio, antes de encerrarse en su habitación, sin más que esperar, a que su padre se recuperara del shock y viniese personalmente a darle algún ultimátum.

Trato de relajarse un poco, al día siguiente, estaría a unas horas de comenzar su entrenamiento con su nuevo sensei, con el que en su momento fue llamado paria, y ahora era todo un héroe.

OoOoOoOoO

Desde la ventana vio pasar un trió de sombras a, alta velocidad, los escuadrones de AMBU desde que Sasuke se convirtió en su líder, daban rondas alrededor de toda Konoha y campos de entrenamiento día y noche sin excepción.

Bufo con molestia al darse cuenta que las presencias alrededor de su casa, aun no podía creer que el consejo que lo desdeño en mas de una forma, exigiera una patrulla nocturna para defenderlo, o mejor dicho para detenerlo en caso de que decida teñir Konoha de rojo.

-Naruto-kun deberías dormir, mañana tienes que presentarte ante los demás sensei y preparar el entrenamiento de tus Genin- Muy a pesar del tono maternal que Kurenai uso, pudo darse cuenta sin mucho esfuerzo que Naruto la ignoraba "Las cosas no deberían ser así" Al observar con mayor detenimiento, se dio cuenta de la copa que sostenía con cierta elegancia –Tendrías que haber guardado ese licor para cuando sean nombradas Chunin- Siguió sin respuesta.

"Parece hecho de sangre" Atreves del cristal las luces nocturnas, le daban al licor una tonalidad carmesí –Sabe muy bien que podría estar acostado el resto de mi vida y no dormir ni un segundo, además si espero a que las tres se conviertan en Chunin esto terminara siendo mas nocivo- Se lo bebió todo de un solo trago.

En la negrura de aquel estudio, las miradas del Jinchuuriki y la ojiroja se cruzaron por un momento, antes de que el mismo rubio desviase la mirada en dirección a la luna.

-Cuando Shikamaru me pregunto si quería que usted viniese a vivir aquí conmigo, no pude evitar sentirme feliz- Aquello llamo la atención de Kurenai, hacia mucho tiempo que Naruto había cambiado radicalmente de personalidad –De esa forma, abría quien se daría cuenta si fallecía de manera inesperada- Se puso de pie y camino directamente en su dirección.

Kurenai trato de no ponerse tensa cuando Naruto extendió la mano en su dirección, apoyándola finalmente sobre su mejilla durante un segundo, antes de agacharse a recoger a un pequeño intruso, y llevarlo en brazos a su cuarto.

"Maldita tensión, muy bien hubiera caído si se acercaba mas" Aquello era el único peligro que ella siempre corrió estando con el, y tal ves la única razón por la que aun no había cedido a ello, era su hijo –Hay momentos en los que desearía que no hubieses aprendido a caminar tan rápido- Susurro mientras devolvía el saludo infantil de su pequeño.

Dejo todo aquello de lado, aun cuando Asuma hubiera sobrevivido, no creía que fuese posible que pudiera dormir a su hijo tan rápido como Naruto solía hacerlo, tenia todo para ser un buen padre y se desperdiciaba en un hijo que no era suyo.

OoOoOoOoO

En la torre del Hokage, Tsunade admiraba la noche de la misma forma que lo había estado haciendo desde la muerte de Jiraiya, por su mente pasaban imágenes del aquel pervertido sin igual, al que en muchas ocasiones golpeo sin compasión alguna, según el mismo sus golpes lo hacían mas fuerte, si tan solo hubiera sido verdad.

"Maldito rabo verde, mas te valdría haber regresado, ahora es cuando mas te necesita este mocoso idiota" Se reclino en su sillón subiendo los pies al escritorio, ignorando la montaña de papeles por firmar que se cayo al suelo "Tendrías que estar ahora aquí sentado, en lugar de pensar en como fastidiarme"

-Tsunade-sama se acabo mi turno- Shizune intento disimular su interés por su maestra, pero le fue imposible –Sensei si no se siente bien puede dejar el trabajo por hoy- "Bueno no es como si aun estuviera trabajando"

-Shizune tu recuerdas como solía ser Naruto ¿Verdad?- Su estudiante solo asintió, verdaderamente sus recuerdos del rubio, aun eran felices –Me alegro, por que yo ya no lo recuerdo, sonreía ¿No?- La miro de reojo –Cuando vino a rendir su informe y la evaluación de su equipo, bueno digamos que no tuve tiempo de decirle mi opinión dejo los papeles y se fue-

Shizune solamente suspiro, era verdad que Uzumaki Naruto había cambiado por completo, cuando regreso del entrenamiento con aquella rana anciana, su fuerza se elevo de forma increíble…

-¡Un momento dijo ¿Equipo?!- "Naruto un sensei" –Tsunade-sama dígame que no ha puesto a Naruto como Jounin-sensei de un equipo- La Hokage solo le respondió con una mueca traviesa -¡Pero el perdió el brazo no puede usar sellos, sin el Kage Bunshin es casi un shinobi cualquiera!-

La Godaime simplemente levanto la mano para que se callara, de una u otra forma Shizune en verdad se preocupaba por Naruto, ella estuvo en esa mesa de cirugía, y podía recordar perfectamente como, a pesar de haber tenido las prácticas con tantos cuerpos, no fue capas de soportar el ver, lo que ella tubo que hacerle.

-Mejor será que ya te vayas Shizune, en verdad no necesito que tu me des mas sermones de los que recibiré mañana- Serró los ojos, acomodándose mejor –Asegúrate de que nadie pueda entrar una ves que te vayas, quiero dormir-

No tubo mas opción que obedecer, ahora mismo la Hokage no estaba de humor, y por desgracia sus comentarios no ayudaron a esta, realmente tenían que discutir ese asunto, sin embargo por el momento, no era buena idea.

OoOoOoOoO

Las oscuras calles de Konoha iluminadas artificialmente, siempre fueron aterradoras a los ojos de muchos que como Naruto, vivieron gran parte de su vida en exiliados del calor humano, después de mucho tiempo, después de tantos libros y experiencias, apenas comenzaba a entender a ciencia cierta lo que eran las emociones humanas.

Cuando su rubio ex compañero de equipo se fue a Suna, pensó en mil formas de y pretextos para encontrarse con el y preguntarle tantas cosas, en algún momento realmente el se había encontrado con una emoción mas fuerte, que el amor.

"Titulo…" Observando detenidamente la imagen de Naruto por la ventana, como metía en su cama a un niño pequeño "Sueño de todo hombre" No dio tiempo a sus subordinados de preguntar, saco el lienzo mientras fuera aun nítida en sus pupilas la pintura –Continúen la guardia, estaré aquí un rato mas-

Los miembros de la patrulla asintieron, dejando atrás un solo elemento, que prefirió en contra de las ordenes acercarse a mirar mas de cerca, lo que su líder de escuadrón pudiese estar pintando.

-Sai-kun, si te metes demasiado en la vida de Naruto terminaras mas confundido- Kakashi trato de evitar mirar los primeros indicios de una pintura en el regazo del momentáneo líder AMBU –Como alguno de los dos se entere que lo has estado dibujando, puedo verte empalado- No hubo respuesta "Ahora se lo que Gai siente"

Siendo ignorado de manera magistral, y perdiéndose en sus cavilaciones personales, el peli plateado casi se pierde el ultimo pincelazo del artista, haciendo todo de lado a la pintura solo le faltaban unos detalles mínimos.

-Sai- El aludido no hiso más que asentir para que prosiguiera -¿Por qué no le has dibujado el rostro al niño?-

-Creo que…- Se irguió estirándose de la incomoda postura en la que expreso su arte -… por que el hijo de Naruto-kun no existe, no puedes darle a un hombre un muñeco y decir este es tu hijo- "Eso decía el libro" De un rápido movimiento desapareció.

"Vaya crio, ahora hasta parece que soy mas ingenuo que el" Rascándose la nuca, pudo notar como desde la ventana que Sai uso de inspiración, Naruto le miraba fijamente "No se si estoy perdiendo facultades, o ya eres demasiado perspicaz"

La cortina se serró, y por alguna razón Kakashi no quiso profundizar en el escalofrió que sintió, decidió que lo mejor seria dejar aquel lugar, antes de conocer el destino de los insolentes.

OoOoOoOoO

Primer día Equipo VIII

OoOoOoOoO

Cuando el equipo 8 llego al campo cuarenta seis a la hora indicada por su sensei, jamás esperaron encontrarlo completamente arreglado, el desastre de apenas un día atrás, parecía jamás haber ocurrido.

Tsubasa comenzó a correr por todas partes, no podía creerlo todo el daño que causaron desapareció, el agujero por el que atacaron a Naruto ya no estaba.

-Debió ser un maestro del Doton quien arreglo el lugar- Shizuka se acerco lentamente a uno de los arboles que sabia, su nuevo sensei había derribado de un golpe "Solo conozco un maestro del Mokuton, así que no hay duda" Presiono con fuerza la corteza "Debió llevarle casi todo el día de ayer"

-No lo veo por ningún lado- Reviso su reloj, faltaban solo unos minutos para las seis en punto "Dudo que nos haya jugado una broma" –Shizuka ¿Lo marcaste?- La Aburame asintió en forma positiva, pero no dijo mas -¿Entonces?-

-Yo no lo huelo- Su cachorrito solo soltó un pequeño ladrido –Garo tampoco, si no podemos olerlo es que no esta aquí, seguro se durmió- Cuando estuvo a punto de mirar en dirección a su cachorro, Tsubasa levanto la mirada.

Allí estaba, en el aire, parado sobre ninguna superficie, la Inuzuka solo pudo señalar con el dedo, y sus compañeras lo siguieron, en el mismo momento en el que Shizuka lo vio, a sus pies cayo un frasquito con una hembra Kikai.

-Lamento decirte que no a todos nos gustan los parásitos, si vuelves a colocarme uno fuera de una misión, me veré forzado a sellar tus colonias hasta que seas mas independiente- Camino o al menos eso parecía, al estar suspendido sobre sus cabezas, como si una especie de suelo invisible lo sostuviera –Este es el tercer nivel de control, para cuando sean Jounin si es que no han muerto podrán hacerlo- De golpe cayo al suelo –Y señalar con el dedo es falta de educación- "Y quedarse viendo a alguien con tanta fuerza"

Hanabi parpadeo recuperando la compostura, por un segundo, le pareció ver visto al viejo Naruto divirtiéndose a costillas de otros, y realmente le estaba costando mucho trabajo evitar reírse de Tsubasa y como el rubio le apretaba la mano haciéndola sonrojar.

"Caminar en el aire, escuche de eso en la academia, es un ejercicio muy avanzado de nivel Jounin" –Entonces planeas enseñarnos a caminar por el aire tan pronto- Naruto le devolvió la mirada –Si es así aun no tenemos el nivel de control ¿Verdad?- El Jounin asintió –Bien por donde empezamos- Termino la ojiperla.

-Eso es fácil, me mostraran sus habilidades de control de chakra, una ves que considere que están al nivel indicado pasaremos al siguiente paso- Soltó a la Inuzuka, poniéndose inusualmente serio, extendió la mano frete a ellas, mostrándoles lo que seria la combinación de energía física y mental –Este es el nivel mas bajo de control, la primera parte del entrenamiento es convertir esto- El chakra paso de ser una llama sin control, a energía concentrada en su mano, como un guante –En esto-

-Siendo el nivel mas bajo se puede obtener por el ejercicio de subir arboles con los pies- La Hyuuga se adelanto a cualquier explicación, a lo cual Naruto simplemente asintió –Si es eso ya nos lo han enseñado en la academia, al igual que el caminar por el agua- "No pienso repetir los mismos ejercicios"

Jounin-Elite no hiso caso a lo que Hanabi dijo, simplemente continuo, lo que era energía como guante se engroso, formando una esfera envolvente alrededor de su mano, sin ninguna explicación cambio de tonalidad amarillo, liberando una especie de viento a su alrededor, levanto un poco la mano, haciendo un visible esfuerzo el chakra se hiso mucho mas denso, masa se separo en dos una mas oscura y la otra mas clara, finalmente se fusionaron nuevamente, fue allí cuando lo vieron claramente.

-Este es el ultimo nivel de control, supera el simple nivel de Senin, es capas de modificar el cuerpo como en el anterior, pero su fuerza no tiene igual- Dejo salir un gruñido, su mano comenzaba a quemarse y simplemente perdió la concentración, así desapareció –Como pudieron ver es extremadamente difícil de conseguir, siendo sincero para mi es imposible y ustedes saben el por que- Simplemente observo su mano mientras comenzaba a emitir vapores, desapareciendo las quemaduras "Mira ahora ya no parece tan aburrida" –El entrenamiento que recibirán pasara por las distintas etapas y niveles hasta alcanzar la habilidad que necesitan, un año dos o tres antes de convertirse en chunin eso dependerá únicamente de ustedes-

Un año, dos o tres, las tres buscaron como la ultima ves si realmente Naruto no estaba jugando con sus mentes, mas pudieron ver en sus ojos que no mentía, aquello hiso que la sangre se les subiera a la cabeza, dependía únicamente de si el creía que tenían el nivel, si no, simplemente continuarían hasta que lo obtuvieran.

-Eso quiere decir que si realmente no nos considera aptas para tomar el examen, no propondrá nuestro equipo- Naruto solo asintió y Shizuka quiso morderse la lengua, no tubo que ver la reacción de su compañeras -¿Qué necesitamos para estar a nivel?-

-Muy fácil, los próximos exámenes se llevaran a cabo fuera de nuestra aldea, lo que las ha puesto en desventaja- Explico sacando una tarjeta de su bolcillo, la coloco sobre el suelo la presiono y una imagen apareció –Como pueden ver en este calendario, el próximo se llevara a cabo dentro de seis meses en Iwagakure, luego en Kirigakure, así continua con Kumogakure luego Sunagakure, que seria nuestra opción mas segura fuera de la aldea- Tomo la tarjeta guardándola nuevamente "Es especialmente peligroso tanto en las tres primeras, y aun en Suna…"

-Espera Kiba-oniisama asesora en el bosque de la muerte, y el me dijo que espera que podamos participar del próximo en seis meses- El rubio Jounin no le respondió, se limito a mantenerse callado.

-Su intención original jamás fue presentarnos en este examen ¿cierto?- Se adelanto la Aburame.

-Tienes como siempre Shizuka, toda la razón, descarten por completo la probabilidad de pasar por el siguiente, no voy a exponerlas de manera inútil- Frunció el seño por un momento –A menos claro que me demuestren que ninguna morirá- "Lo cual es muy posible, todas las aldeas shinobis han implementado un mas estricto régimen desde lo de Akatsuki" –Si están dispuestas, puedo darles un régimen de entrenamiento que las salvara, pero terminaran pidiéndome que las mate para aliviar el dolor que sentirán al finalizar cada sesión, tómense su tiempo no es necesario que respondan ahora, después de todo, hoy solo es el primer día- Saco de su manga lo que parecía un libro.

Cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a leer, tubo que poner el libro entre su cara y un shuriken, sin mucho entusiasmó bajo el libro y contemplo a las tres, tenían el mismo semblante de la prueba, decididas he inmutables.

-Bien- Se guardo el libro con una mueca molesta "No lo dejan a uno en paz, Tsume, Shino y el tarado de Hiashi…" Suspiro –Ya que es tan fácil para ustedes controlar al primer nivel el chakra, procederemos a usar una… mediocre versión del Gogyo Fuin- No le sorprendió en verdad, que Hanabi diera un inconsciente paso atrás –El cual se desvanecerá después de que el usuario realice un simple sello, o pasen dos horas- "Como siempre la mención de cualquier tipo de técnica de sellado la pone nerviosa"

Naruto tardo un rato en explicarles lo útil que podría resultar, utilizo sus propias experiencias para ello, después de todo ya no era un secreto, les relato la historia con pocas palabras, el bosque de la muerte, Orochimaru… he hiso una especial mención a un Uchiha mojando sus pantalones y a el salvándole la vida, finalizando con la forma en la que desarrollo la habilidad de caminar sobre del agua.

"Idiota, muy bien pudo empezar por contarnos esa historia" La ojiblanca no puso mucha atención a lo que su Jounin-sensei decía, ya que se estaba enfocando en Shizuka.

-Po… podría perder el control de mis colonias- En ese momento la usuario de los insectos agradeció el llevar sus grafas de sol, ya que su sensei asintió de forma definitiva "Con el sello, mejorare mi control de chakra rápidamente… pero, si pierdo el control de mis colonias" No quiso ni imaginárselo, aquello trajo a su mente un recuerdo bastante doloroso "No es el momento" –Esta seguro de que no hay peligro-

-Siempre y cuando estés calmada, lo peor que podría pasar seria una reacción mas lenta por su parte- Contesto, Tsubasa levanto la mano y Naruto se le adelanto –Y si queremos que tu amiguito sea útil el también lo llevara a cabo- "Aunque no tengo idea de que le pasara a un perrito"

-¡Si!- Levanto los brazos al aire junto como su perrito se subiera a su hombro –Ya ya, que estamos esperando- "Mas fuertes, mas rápidos y Okaa-sama me enseñara Garoga" La linda expresión de ojos de Inuzuka que brillaban cada ves mas, la hacia verse aun mas soñadora.

El primer día de entrenamiento comenzaba con el sello de los cinco elementos, y su efecto seria inmediato, la habilidad de controlar sus reservas se vio rápidamente mermada, la dificultad para mantener el equilibrio en la dura corteza de los arboles, se hiso muy evidente en el sudor de sus frentes y la lengua del canino.

Solo pasaron tres minutos, cuando Naruto subió junto a una de ellas, a comenzar un pequeño y muy leve combate de entrenamiento, la forma en la que las tres cayeron en sus respectivos encuentros debido al agotamiento fue vergonzosa, el rubio sensei se limito a extenderles la mano y ayudarlas a subir una ves mas, así seria hasta que se agotaran por completo.

OoOoOoOoO

La caída que sufrió al intercambiar apenas un par de golpes fue mas dolorosa de lo que imagino, solo había estado tres minutos parada verticalmente en la corteza del árbol, cuando Naruto subió y le propuso un ligero combate en comparación con la prueba de un día atrás.

A pesar de que consiguió un par de puntos por lo lento de la practica, perdió el equilibrio en su pierna izquierda, provocándole un intenso dolor al agresivo movimiento en sus colonias, fue un alivio cuando se calmo en el momento que dejo de forzar su chakra.

"Duele" Sintió unas leves lagrimas de dolor deslizarse por sus mejillas "No puedo, controlar las colonias y mi chakra en este estado" Intento levantarse, encontrándose con la mano de su Jounin-sensei –Gracias- Murmuro un poco frustrada –Mis colonias yo…- Se vio interrumpida, por su sensei negando con un dedo frete a ella.

-Primero, yo les advertí que seria doloroso, pero tienes que recordar principalmente que en este momento no puedes manipular tu energía de forma instantánea- Desvió la mirada a Tsubasa quien parecía que iba a caer mas recobro el equilibrio, volvió a mirarla a los ojos –Mira, de las tres Tsubasa tiene mas dificultad al realizar este ejercicio en estas condiciones, y es por que nunca ha necesitado manipular su chakra como tu y Hanabi-

-Pero aun así yo debería poder mantener el equilibrio en una kata tan sencilla- Naruto la levanto de un solo jalón, no soltó su mano hasta que finalmente pudo ponerse derecha.

-Si, es verdad, si ambas estuvieran en las mismas condiciones, ahora ella tiene toda su atención enfocada en lo que hace, no- Evito que Shizuka lo interrumpiera –No es que tu no estés concentrada, se debe que ahora mismo tus reservas, cortadas como lo están ahora, no puede repartir tu chakra, entre el ejercicio, lo que se filtra en tus músculos y los insectos Kikai- Le sonrió –Una ves termines este nivel de entrenamiento, tendrás problemas… pero pensando en que hacer con tanto chakra- Le revolvió el pelo y subió con Hanabi.

"Mi atención esta en tres cosas, mi equilibrio, el combate y los Kikai" Le tomo unos minutos para reflexionar, Garo y su entrenadora lo hacían parecer fácil practicando su kata, respiro profundamente liberando algo de estrés tenia que descansar mientras pudiera "Hasta llegar al nivel"

OoOoOoOoO

Hacia mucho tiempo que no agradecía tan profundamente poseer el Byakugan, gracias a esa habilidad podía controlar su chakra de forma adecuada, aun con la intervención del sello en su estomago.

Sin embargo en un ligero movimiento de sus manos ante su visión frontal, apareció Naruto con un rostro serio y una mirada reprobatoria que le hiso pensar que la atacaría lo cual era verdad, asintió y tomo la misma postura que con Shizuka, Hanabi entendió inmediatamente.

Hasta el momento la kata del Jyuuken y la del rubio Jounin fluían como si de un baile se tratase, fue solo después de los primeros treinta segundos cuando todo se hiso borroso, lo primero que desapareció fueron los tenketsu, así siguió hasta que finalmente sus especializados ojos le ardieron y cayo al suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Se dijo mentalmente con sarcasmo ¿Cómo podía estar bien? Sus ojos le avían fallado "¡Idiota, maldito sea!" Ignoro la mano que Naruto le extendió –Quítame esto- Gruño al limite de su paciencia.

-No- Respondió, levanto su mano para detener una bofetada –Cálmate, ya había dicho que no es permanente, se desactivara en dos horas, probar de ser mas humilde te servirá en un futuro- La miro directamente a los ojos "Puede disimular todo lo que quiera, pero le teme menos a este sello que al de su familia" Apretó un poco su muñeca, obligándola a pender intensidad.

-Suéltame- No pudo reconocer su propia voz, avía salido una ¿Suplica? "Te odio, suéltame" Comenzó casi de forma inconsciente a tratar de quitarse la mano que la apretaba como una prensa, forcejeo, lo araño hasta que finalmente no pudo mas –Suéltame- Ya solo apretaba su mano.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto.

Apenas pudo ver a los lados de Naruto, su propio orgullo se sintió aliviado de ver a Shizuka dormida al lado del árbol en el que entrenaba, y Tsubasa demasiado concentrada como para poder ver el espectáculo que montaba junto a su sensei.

-Por favor- Respondió finalmente, hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo, en el momento en que la soltó, perdió el equilibrio, todo se volvió neblinoso y así de simple cayo al suelo.

-Debes por una ves, escuchar a los demás, no importa si eres el ser mas poderoso del universo, si no tienes mas fuerza no puedes mantenerte en pie y punto- De forma algo tosca la ayudo a sentarse, de un momento Hanabi pareció resistirse pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo "Eres mas terca que tu padre, seguro y tu madre te amaría mucho… si es que se parecía, aunque solo fuera un poco a Hinata"

Poco a poco sus ojos fueron desenfocando, los parpados fueron demasiado pesados para mantenerlos abiertos, finalmente se durmió, aunque solo fuera por una ves obedecería.

OoOoOoOoO

Fuera habilidad o falta de ella, ahora mismo Tsubasa se sentía muy bien, el sello de los cinco elementos apenas y era una molestia, después de todo, no mantenía un ejercito de criaturas devoradoras de chakra, y en cuanto a sus habilidades aumentadas por el, no formaban directamente parte de su kata.

Por un momento llego a perder el equilibrio, y a pesar de que fue un poco doloroso logro regular el flujo a su pie izquierdo recuperando su equilibrio, realmente parecía muy fácil, incluso de una mirada Garo se veía muy bien a pesar de la supuesta desventaja.

"¡Es fácil!" Prácticamente su cabeza exploto por los gritos, igualmente Garo parecía igual de feliz que ella "Que onii-sama no se acostumbre al puesto, Hunter-nin Taicho aquí voy" Sonrió, de momento solo pudo ver que era la única que seguía con el ejercicio –¿Are? ¿Are? ¿Are?- Mirando para todos lados -¡Hanabi-chan! ¡Shizuka-chan!... Naruto-sensei-

Los ojos de cachorrito asustado de la Inuzuka le sacaron al rubio una ligera y pequeña risilla, señalo a las dormidas Hyuuga y Aburame tranquilizándola un poco, después de un pequeño suspiro regreso su concentración al Jounin.

Al desarrollarse el combate de entrenamiento, Tsubasa noto que su velocidad había disminuido en el momento que sus piernas no pudieron moverse al mismo tiempo que las de su oponente, a medida que el combate continuaba fue notando como Naruto iba cada ves más lento para no abrumarla. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó cuando el rubio la arrojo al suelo de una patada.

A diferencia de sus compañeras, la Inuzuka tubo todavía la energía suficiente para arquearse a media caída terminando en posición de cuatro patas en el suelo.

-¡Ok, aquí voy!- De forma inesperada aprovechando su posición salto de nuevo al árbol, justo detrás de Naruto –Doble equipo- De repuesta obtuvo un ladrido.

Fuera de cualquier técnica que el clan Inuzuka pudo haberle enseñado a Tsubasa, la rapidez y sincronización con su cachorro fueron evidente como en su prueba, un poco más lentos, sin embargo efectivos.

-Impresionante, no muchos logran lo que tu… sin duda solo idiotas como nosotros podemos hacerlo- Hiso una mueca de dolor, el ninken se había colgado de su codo con los dientes agitándose como loco –Es muy leal… bastante agresivo sin duda… pero si no me suelta lo voy a lastimar- "Mierda tiene los colmillos ligeramente mas separados que Akamaru a su edad"

-No lo soltara- Respondió a su amenaza sonrojándose un poquito "!Kiaa! Onee-chan se pondrá loca" De cualquier manera que lo vieses el bloqueo de Naruto parecía una especie de abraso intimo, en realidad no le molestaba, vio caer una mancha negra que revoto en el piso con un sonido seco –Garo-

-No le gusto el sabor a zorro- La soltó finalmente cuando dejo de resistirse "Es un alivio no tener que recibir tratamiento, odio las agujas" Los ojos animales de la Inuzuka lo miraron directamente –No lo lastime, toma en cuenta que mordió a una persona cuyo chakra es veneno, lo desmayo…- "Igual que todos los suyos, ama cachorro"

OoOoOoOoO

El microscopio la estaba volviendo loca, una y otra ves lo mismo, no importaba cuantos antibióticos utilizara la infección sobre la muestra no mostraba cambios.

-¡Mierda!- Azoto la carpeta contra el suelo desparramando sus ultimas anotaciones "Todo con un demonio" Se quito los lentes de aumento, tallando sus cansados parpados, había trabajado toda la noche sin resultados –Bien, muestra 22-C negativa- Se soltó su rosada cabellera "Se me acaban las muestras de prueba"

-¿Sakura?- Pregunto entrando al laboratorio, la Haruno parecía mas cansada de lo normal –Volviste a pasar la noche probando muestras ¿Cierto?- La aludida solo cabeceo –Mira… se que piensas que puedes curarlo, pero simplemente pierdes el tiempo, la necrosis celular no tiene cura- Avanzo a ella decidida a convencerla de una buena ves –Quieres una cura… córtale el brazo y listo, pero tu y Tsunade-sama no quieren hacerlo, se que no soy mejor que ustedes dos en esto, pero ya deberías saberlo frontuda-

Desde el primer día que Ino entro a trabajar como parte de los profesores en la academia de medic-nin, había tenido que soportar el ver a su mejor amiga desgastarse hasta el límite cada ves que intentaba detener la evolución de una enfermedad, que de hecho Naruto mismo se había provocado.

"Cerda" –Mira se que te es muy indiferente, pero si Shikamaru estuviera en su lugar- No la dejo terminar

-Si Shikamaru estuviera en su lugar, diría que es muy problemático y se cortaría el brazo el mismo- Le respondió tomando la muestra de tejido y guardándola en el refrigerador presurizado –Deja de castigarte así, lo has intentado casi trescientas veces-

La pelirrosa suspiro, tenia razón, había intentado de todo para hallar alguna cura, sin embargo intento tras intento, termino en fracaso, doscientas veintidós ratas de laboratorio derretidas por lo mismo que se llevo al Naruto que ellos conocían.

-Ahora quieres hacer el favor de ir a dormir, yo guardare el resto- Ino se quedo mirando la segunda muestra, una sección de hueso negro como si estuviese expuesto a tierra pantanosa "Debe estar loca para seguir con esto, si llegase a infectarse" Dejo esa línea de pensamiento, no quería ni pensar en como moriría, las ratas tenían suerte de ser tan pequeñas, morían rápido.

-Ino… gracias- Finalmente salió del laboratorio.

Suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente se fue, con algo de rapidez dejo la muestra de hueso en el estante y puso el candado, algunas veces deseaba que aquella maldita muestra de tejido en el refrigerador fuera destruida, en cuanto a aquel trozo de hueso, bueno quemarlo sonaba bastante tentador.

La alarma del reloj sonó y casi le da un infarto, dentro de diez minutos empezaba la clase, y si alguno de los nuevos estudiantes tomase los instrumentos contaminados de su frentona amiga por error no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría.

OoOoOoOoO

Tsubasa atendía a su cachorrito de forma casi obsesiva, y Naruto no iba a meterse en ese asunto, su amor por los animales era idéntico a todos los de su clan, tal ves solo un poco mayor, por desgracia.

-¡No tenia por que envenenarlo, que tal si se muere!- "Anda chiquilín no vayas a la luz" Fuera de todo pronostico, la Inuzuka se empezaba poner furiosa y al Jounin le gustaba esa mirada –Si se lastimo yo lo lastimare a usted- El rubio le trono los dedos en la cara y el cachorro despertó.

-Lamento decirte que el Kanashibari no Jutsu solo necesitas mirar directamente a los ojos a tu oponente, y tu lindo perrito no me despego la mirada- Naruto no le quito el ojo de encima a la pobre chica, parecía que se quería hundir en el suelo y lo mas profundo posible –Bien ahora creo que cierto sensei se merece una disculpa- "Je mataría por ver la cara de Kiba"

Tsubasa se puso hacer gestos y apenas salió un gomen tan rápido, que el rubio solo creyó haberlo escuchado, le sirvió de lección por así decirlo, aunque el que Tsubasa no pudiese reconocer el Kanashibari le preocupo un poco, Kiba debía enseñarle eso en primer lugar.

OoOoOoOoO

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que se quedo dormida, y cuando despertó, lo primero que noto era como la Inuzuka que conocía o creía conocer, miraba a su sensei de forma amenazante, antes de empezar a balbucear lo que parecía una disculpa.

"Ha derribado a Hanabi también, lo que se supone nos hace superiores en habilidades a Tsubasa, nos hizo inferiores" No era realmente un pensamiento agradable, sobretodo por que en las clases de control de chakra, la Inuzuka tenia de las calificaciones mas bajas "Es mejor que deje esto".

Se irguió con facilidad, el descanso que su sensei le recomendó al apoyarla contra el árbol, fue en verdad revitalizador, sus colonias ya no se movían como locas en el interior de su cuerpo, aquello si que era un alivio, el ultimo movimiento fue doloroso en verdad.

-¡Shizuka-chan!- Corrió hasta ella, algo agitada pero aun con energía –Hubieras visto como dormías, jamás te había visto tan cansada segura qué estas bien- "Hu… se ve tensa"

-Creo que un poco mejor, mis Kikai están tranquilos- Dio unos pasos a un lado su amiga amante de los caninos –Ha sido impresionante tu resistencia, me alegro por ti- "En verdad" Aun si no podían verla, la sonrisa tras su gabardina fue un impulso para Tsubasa.

Naruto dejo que ambas chicas continuaran intercambiando opiniones, en verdad esperaba alguna rencilla entre ellas, pero no pudo estar más equivocado y fue un alivio inmediato, tener que arreglar las relaciones entre ellas, por una superioridad invisible tomaría mas tiempo de lo que, en apariencia podía llegar a parecer.

"Dormida no parece tan amenazante" Se burlo de su rostro al dormir "Princesa de Hielo" Inclinándose un poco le dio a la Hyuuga menor, una pequeña palmada en el hombro, fue tan inútil como imagino –Shizuka, Tsubasa- Ambas respondieron de inmediato con un hai –Mediten en posición de loto y, ya que están en eso, practiquen el ejercicio clásico de la hoja, digamos hasta que el sello se desactive o Hanabi despierte- "Lógico, en Shizuka los insectos la obligan a descansar cuando esta en peligro por agotamiento, la diferencia contigo debe ser que no tienes ningún mecanismo de auto defensa" Con movimiento le acomodo la cabeza para que no se lastimara el cuello al dormir.

Cuando regreso a ver sus otros genin, ya no parecían tan rebeldes como hacia apenas una hora, no podía culparlas, si alguna ves después de saber que tenia al Kyuubi sellado en su interior, le dijera que tenia que sellarlo una ves mas para aumentar su nivel de poder lo hubiese mandado al diablo.

Dando un giro inesperado al asunto, la mirada de sus dos estudiantes consientes en posición de loto, le hacia sentirse como un rufián, y lo que parecía una risilla pervertida en un nivel infantil salía de ves en cuando de la Inuzuka.

"Perfecto, lo había olvidado por completo, tengo fama de Hentai exactamente igual que Ero-sennin" Casi empezó a reír, era cierto que no se metía a los baños termales de las mujeres, pero desde que Kurenai vivía con el… bueno…

OoOoOoOoO

Había despertado con sus fuerzas renovadas, la ligera presión que sentía por el sello se desvaneció como si nunca hubiese estado allí, y tanto Shizuka como Tsubasa parecían mas ligeras de lo que jamás imaginaron.

Con solo mirarlas parecían mas ligeras que una pluma, Shizuka emanaba una especie de aura, algo así como una sensación de tranquilidad que nunca venia de ella, se notaba no en su caminar, si no en la forma en la que se movía, parecía una chica tan distinta. Siendo sincera, la única diferencia en Tsubasa era que no dejaba de correr por todas partes… claro mas rápido que lo usual.

-Me alegra que despertaras Hanabi-chan- Naruto le dio una rápida mirada de arriba abajo sin pestañar –El sello se ha desvanecido mientras dormías, sentirás la diferencia de inmediato, pero no te emociones mucho, tu fuerza es prácticamente la misma, la mejora viene con el tiempo-

"En realidad" Pensó al levantarse "Si me siento diferente…" Hanabi dirigió su vista a una de las zonas mas densas del bosque alrededor, sin decir palabra activo su limite sanguíneo, en verdad la imagen se veía mas nítida pero la mejora realmente era casi imperceptible "Han sido solo dos horas de entrenamiento" Aun así era impresionante.

-¿Puedes notar la diferencia?- No le respondió, pero –Puedo ver cierta tonalidad rojiza alrededor, tus ojos te han exigido parar durante la practica, no es malo que ocurra, de ves en cuando, el cuerpo no te pide descansar te lo exige, quieras o no-

"Idiota" –No tienes idea de lo mal que me sentí, sin mis ojos no puedo ejecutar los principios mas avanzados de Jyuuken- En realidad no era una confesión, aquello formaba parte del pasado también –Recuerdo cuando Hinata llego sobre tu espalda, no podía casi ver, al día siguiente tubo que enjuagárselos en una solución- "Aquella porquería duele como el infierno en la tierra"

-Si recuerdo aquello, apretó mi mano con tanta fuerza que pensé que me arrancaría el brazo… curioso hubiese sido lo correcto- Respondió alejándose –Vengan las tres tengo algo que explicarles- "Mira ya ponen mas atención"

Naruto comenzó con una ligera introducción a sus métodos acelerados de entrenamiento, Tsubasa ponía especial atención a todo aquello, en verdad era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que ponía un poco mas de entusiasmo, su Jounin-sensei se la había ganado.

-Es sencillo entender por que a estas técnicas de entrenamiento se les llama el modo indirecto- Se detuvo sacando nuevamente dos pergaminos –Aquí pueden ver un ejemplo muy sencillo de ello- "No me sorprende que Shizuka ponga atención… pero Tsubasa y Hanabi"

La explicación era sencilla, con cada ejercicio realizado a conciencia con el sello durante dos horas, era como practicar uno mas avanzado aun durante un día entero, de allí la ventaja de este método, no optante había consecuencias, una de ellas era la confianza que las personas ponían en estos métodos.

-Si por ejemplo al colocas pesos sobre tu cuerpo para aumentar tu resistencia, al quitarlos el aumento repentino de velocidad es una ventaja que tu enemigo puede también aprovechar-

Enfatizo como a altas velocidades los ojos no pueden procesar la información a la velocidad correcta y se pierde control, o en otros casos, los ojos procesan la información de forma efectiva, pero no se poseen los reflejos para reaccionar de manera inmediata, debido a esto el sello temporal, así podía adaptar todas sus habilidades a su crecimiento personal.

-¿Acaso usted no tubo ese tipo de problemas?- La pregunta de Shizuka desencadeno una respuesta muy simple, como shinobi su sensei realmente nunca tubo tiempo de descansar entre aprender y aplicar una habilidad nueva "Es muy similar a las practicas de campo, su avance no se debe solo al entrenamiento si no a las pruebas y errores" Visto desde ese punto, Naruto parecía mas un experimento en constante movimiento.

"¡Wau! Aprendió el Rasengan y de inmediato lo utilizo" La Inuzuka casi se pone a saltar de emoción, la historia del desesperado combate contra Kabuto sonaba en realidad espectacular –Entonces aprendió todo a base de experiencias-

-En realidad eso suena mas como suerte- Hanabi en verdad ya había escuchado muchas veces aquello "Muy bien por aquella hazaña lo hubiesen llamado un genio" Dejo aquel pensamiento, en verdad no quería pensar en ello –Es posible alcanzar un nivel tan alto en tan poco tiempo sin ser un Jinchuuriki súper dotado-

-¡Je! No, en realidad no… debido a que yo, ya poseía el nivel de chakra que un jounin normal, así que mi crecimiento daba grandes saltos al conseguir control- "Claro fueron hazañas para alguien al que llamaban fracasado" –En fin mi mejor logro será dotarlas de las mejores habilidades que pueda, por eso desde hoy tendremos este tipo de entrenamientos- Recogió los pergaminos, se enderezo y las miro –Ahora si no les molesta, emplearemos dos horas diarias al entrenamiento mental, luego al físico y… ya veremos que mas se me ocurre- "Me pregunto si Ino ya termino su clase"

Dejo las explicaciones para dar paso a los combates entre ellas, Naruto aclaro que un combate entre varios oponentes es muy distinto al individual, así que comenzarían Hanabi y Shizuka.

OoOoOoOoO

Pronto se hiso de noche, para cuando dieron las seis de la tarde entre descansos y practicas de cuerpo a cuerpo, el primer equipo de Naruto ya se veía bastante apaleado, en cierto sentido, no les hacían falta las misiones reglamentarias, con sobrevivir a sus entrenamientos valía como experiencia.

Durante todo el día fueron combates y descansos, combates y descanso sin parar, los individuales fueron los menos agotadores, simple uso de las katas mas sencillas, a su tiempo cada una lucho con la otra y con su sensei. Los combates múltiples estuvieron un poco menos fuertes, no incluyeron a su instructor pero si una serie de criticas constantes y cambios constantes del blanco del ataque múltiple, como referencia simplemente Naruto decía el nombre de alguna de ellas, y el resto atacaba, se volvió algo difícil cuando empezó a cambiar el orden a intervalos cada ves mas cortos, en una ocasión las tres se golpearon al mismo tiempo.

El entrenamiento de sus principales jutsu fue un poco mas riguroso, las posturas de Jyuuken de Hanabi eran buenas sin duda, pero mientras mas perfectas parecían, mas exigía, el menor error y a empezar de nuevo desde el principio.

En cuanto a Shizuka, la coordinación con los insectos Kikai se volvió la prioridad mayor en su entrenamiento, al poco tiempo le exigió realizar intrincados patrones de vuelo, y si bien los Kikai podían hacerlo, eran los reflejos de la Aburame los que retrasaban sus movimientos.

Al final, Tsubasa termino en el suelo, su pobre cachorro por primera ves parecía no querer meterse en su ropa, pues estaba empapada de sudor, por su resistencia mayor, su sensei decidió que la ocuparía, es decir termino siendo la mas apaleada de todas, y el culpable de todo fue su querido perrito.

-Bien no fue fácil, pero veo que tienen gran resistencia, en lo que se refiere a sus capacidades en conjunto están muy bien agrupadas- "Para ser sincero no me sorprende del todo, Sarutobi siempre fue muy meticuloso, Tsunade debería agradecérselo mas" Les permitió retirarse finalmente, aquella visión de las tres caminando algo mas que agotadas por el entrenamiento le satisfacía de alguna forma "Me hago viejo"

Decidió olvidarse de aquello.

OoOoOoOoO

A medida que la tarde avanzo, Ino finalmente termino con sus obligaciones, en verdad como pasaban los años se había acostumbrado a lidiar con los estudiantes, unos alababan su hermosura y no se iba a quejar, pero cuando algunos pocos intentaban propasarse, bueno digamos que a Chouji no le hacían falta retos.

-Me aburro, como siga así terminare igual que Tsunade-sama, solterona- Aquella ultima palabra la dijo lo mas bajo posible, resultaba verdadera pesadilla explicarse si te descubrían "Bueno no es como si burlarme de Sakura dejase de ser la diversión del día… ¡Come hombres!" Comenzó a reír un poco, a muchos alumnos les encantaba la ojiverde, pero el sobrenombre le quedaba como aniño al dedo "Pobre Sasuke-kun" Encogió los hombros de verdad que le tenia algo de lastima.

Dio un grito ¿Cómo demonios había entrado? Y lo peor de todo sonriendo como un idiota, acaso no sabia lo mucho que ese acto la molestaba, o es que le encantaba fastidiarle los días de una forma u otra.

-¡Maldito Bakayaro!- Grito al final cuando se recupero del susto –Tienes una puñetera idea de los instrumentos que hay aquí, si te hubiese confundido con un enemigo te pude haber matado con solo rasguñarte- No era del todo verdad, lo peor que le podría hacer seria infectar su lado izquierdo con alguna de sus viejas muestras "Y no es que no este tentada hacerlo" –A ¿Qué viniste? Naruto-

-Bueno…- Paso ligeramente el dorso de su única mano sobre la plancha de cirugía "Se me olvido las veces que estuve aquí acostado, diez o veinte" –En realidad quería pedirte un favor especial, si no te molesta claro-

-Molestarme, o pero claro que no- Si el sarcasmo fueran flechas, ahora Ino le abría lanzado demasiadas –Pero en fin… dime y luego te rechazo- Termino.

"¿Cómo diablos la soportas Chouji?" –Como ya debes saber por boca de alguno de tus contactos, soy el sensei de tres jovencitas muy hábiles- La rubia solo asintió, aquella noticia se había dispersado como la pólvora sobre un campo de batalla –Pues bien el favor que venia a pedirte es que las admitas en tu clase de Medic-nin- En verdad no la sorprendió.

-Ya te estabas tardando, pero por si no lo recuerdas ellas tienen que cumplir misiones de rango D, y por lo que se en tres días no han hecho ninguna- Por alguna razón, a la Yamanaka comenzaba a disfrutar el romperle la burbuja "Además" –En todo caso ¿Por qué yo? Esta Shizune o Sakura cualquiera de las dos estaría encantada-

Naruto dejo salir una carcajada antes de acercarse a ver las muestras en la estantería, por un momento Ino en verdad le hubiese gustado que no lo hiciera, aquella muestra de hueso negro seguía al frete de todas, por pura seguridad desde la mañana evito que abrieran ese candado.

-Me voy aprovechar de las circunstancias por así decirlo, yo mismo he pagado unas cuantas misiones de rango D, y las he aceptado todas para mis genin- Dejo de observar la estantería para poner su atención en la rubia, sus ojos azules fueron como un garfio, le impidió moverse cuando le capturo la mirada –Esas misiones son ayudar con el hospital, lo que quiere decir que las instruirás quieras o no, solo he venido para pedirte que por favor les enseñes algo de psicología- "Vaya, y yo que pensé que me golpearía apenas terminara de explicarle"

-¿Psicología? Pretendes que les enseñe psicología, que yo sepa los Hyuuga y Aburame cultivan bien esos aspectos, y los Inuzuka no lo utilizan- "Bueno la verdad es que Kiba jamás ha sido muy listo pero eso no tiene nada que ver" Reflexiono un poco sobre el asunto, no le gustaba no tener opción, pero –Si acepto que gano yo-

-Para poder seguir utilizando las muestras que me extrajeron requieren de mi permiso, y yo se que Sakura ha utilizado mucho mis muestras- "Por muy inútil que sea" No le fue necesario ver a la Yamanaka o poder leer su mente para saber que pensaban en lo mismo –Si me ayudas puedo exigir, que las destruyan, por el peligro que se corre al analizarlas ¡Alguien podría deducir el Rasenshuriken!-

No hiso falta nada mas, apenas dijo eso e Ino acepto, todo a cambio de un entrenamiento objetivo, y ella entendía el por que, ni Tsunade y mucho menos Sakura evitarían meter sus narices en los asuntos de Naruto, en cuanto a ella, su única intención era evitarle mas problemas a su mejor amiga.

OoOoOoOoO

Antes de salir del campo de entrenamiento numero cuarenta y seis, Naruto les dio una pequeña nota, sus genin tenían como ultima obligación del día ir al Kunai y entregársela si bien a cualquiera de las dos Naoko, parecía fácil y lo fue.

La sorpresa fue cuando las dos gemelas empezaron a reír y secretearse algunas cosas al oído, antes de pedirles a las genin de Uzumaki-kun que tomaran un asiento en la mesa del día anterior.

-¡Kawai! Yo sabia que era bueno, mira que nos a dado una nota para que nos sirvan lo que queramos- Por lo general Tsubasa tenia una regla propia, no dejar pasar la oportunidad de comer hasta reventar "Veamos que tal están los especiales" Se dejo llevar, termino pidiendo una serie de postres.

-Has pedido demasiado, Naruto-sensei podría enfadarse- En verdad Shizuka se sentía algo abochornada, aquella situación resultaba muy incomoda para ella "Si piensa que nos aprovechamos de su oferta" A pesar de todo logro ordenar algo sencillo del menú.

-Bien si piensa pagar por todo a mi no me importa, si esta dispuesto a pagar- "Baka… hu" Hanabi tubo que parar de pensar por un momento, sin haber pedido nada una de las gemelas le había traído su helado favorito -¡Oye espera no he ordenado!-

-Hay es tan linda, seguro Uzumaki-kun debe tratarte como una delicada flor- Otra ves esas dos terminaban las frases de la otra, siempre con los mismo, en cada pausa –El siempre es tan galante, si ya quisiera yo están en tus zapatos… onee-chan son sandalias no zapatos, ups- Se alejaron ignorando a la Hyuuga.

Ahora si que quería hundirse bajo tierra, Tsubasa empezaba a reírse por lo bajo y Shizuka, bueno ella no era tan evidente, pero su atención estaba enfocada en ella y eso no le gustaba.

-¡Yo sabia que tenían algo que ver!- Al final la Inuzuka estallo –¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia! Con tan solo fijarse un poco, si vieras como se quedo cuando te descubriste el estomago, parecía poseso- Sus ojos caninos se ampliaron emocionados, Hyuuga Hanabi se estaba… ¿Sonrojando? "¡QUE LINDA!"

-¡Baka ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a insinuarlo?!- "Boba pervertida eso se saca por ver fornicar a los perros" –Déjame decirte algo, cuando vivía en la mansión junto con Hinata solía pasar mucho tiempo en el comedor, el maldito no paraba de tragar ramen todo el día- Se mordió los labios, que metida de pata.

-Yo solo había escuchado rumores, pero ahora que lo escucho de ti, me parece algo normal- Shizuka tomo un pequeño sorbo de la bebida que encargo "En verdad sabe casi tan bien como lo que cuesta" –Te gustaría contarnos- No era una pregunta, mas bien una invitación.

-¡No! Dejen de molestarme con eso, y no, no me sorprende que quisiera vernos el estomago, lo han entrenado pervertidos desde que nació ¿Qué esperaban?- Espero que aquello diera por finalizada la conversación "Además, a el solo le interesaba mi hermana" Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza ¿De donde ese pensamiento?.

-Jo, y yo que me estaba emocionando, digo…- Se inclino sobre la mesa en una forma casi insinuante -… en verdad se te quedo viendo mucho tiempo, estuvo todo el rato después de sellarte frotándose los dedos, ya sabes- Comenzó a tallarse las yemas de sus dedos con el pulgar "Mira la sonrojarse"

-Eso podría ser debido a la concentración, recuerda que no podía realizar los sellos, tal ves le quedo alguna molestia en la mano- A la Aburame comenzaban a molestarle los comentarios de Tsubasa "Tales insinuaciones traerían problemas, si alguien llegase a oírla"

"¿Verdad?" Se fijo en Shizuka, su seria amiga tenia su atención en la Inuzuka, pero en general podía casi afirmar, que tenia los ojos sobre ella "Idiota no pienses eso" –Mira, a el ya no le interesa nada de eso, y en lo que respecta a mi, no me importa una mierda, si tanto te gusta ¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices?-

-Si te soy sincera en verdad me gusta- Le respondió de inmediato, llevándose una cucharada de pastel a la boca –Es fuerte, tiene buena reputación y es muy atractivo, si vieras la cantidad de fotos que Shiroi-oneesan tiene de el te caes de espaldas- Dijo todo eso sin quitarse la cuchara de la boca "Onee-san es una asaltacunas… bueno eso dijo Onii-sama" Comenzó a rascarse la nuca, en verdad Kiba no le había explicado aquello, después de todo, Shiroi era algo mayor que ellos.

Hanabi termino la conversación con un simple 'Todo tuyo', al terminar su helado salió del restaurante sin despedirse, tal ves Tsubasa podía ser una tonta en algunos temas, pero cuando no media sus palabras había veces que podía herirte sin siquiera darse cuenta, eso era lo que la Princesa de Hielo quería pensar.

OoOoOoOoO

Ya muy cerca de su casa, Naruto no había reparado en nada de lo que había hecho después de hablar con Ino, o antes de eso cuando termino el entrenamiento de sus Kunoichi, eso fue hasta que estuvo a punto de tocar el pomo de la puerta.

"Pero que idiota soy, lo único que me causo impresión es lo mucho que se parecen eso es todo" Se olvido de ello por un momento, antes de recordar que Kurenai no estaría a esa hora, cuando llevo su mano al bolsillo para tomar sus llaves, sin querer se vio a si mismo apretando el puño "Nada que ver, solo me ha excitado eso es todo, como a cualquiera, no hace ninguna diferencia, es decir también soy un hombre"

Intento pasar de aquel pensamiento, el tan solo hecho de recordar su tacto le trajo recuerdos de Hinata, en un acto inconsciente casi arranca la puerta de sus bisagras al abrirla, y por la forma en la que la azoto al cerrarla en las tablas finamente labradas aparecieron unas grietas.

OoOoOoOoO

Perdonen la extrema tardanza, poco a poco iré revelando mas misterios, adaptare algunas de mis ideas a los últimos sucesos del manga y tal ves ponga cosas mejores.

Dato no esperen pronto algo de lemon, en verdad, estoy casi pensando encargar esas escenas a alguien, pero no empiecen a mandar ideas, creo que pediré un favor a un conocido mío, tiene buenos fic, pero no les dos sus nombres por que seguro y me sustituyen por el… broma a los curiosos solo pregunte, pero no es NaruHina, el es de la escuela NaruSaku.

Otra cosa, bienvenidos a la convocatoria del primer concurso de este fic, en el que les pediré unas líneas a ustedes ¿Cómo funciona? Muy simple, como pudieron notar, no fui capas de llenar lo que las tres chicas hicieron en un día libre, por lo que pediré su aporte.

Pueden ser sobre Hanabi, Shizuka o Tsubasa, la que quieran de las tres o las tres, también sobre las visitas no mencionadas de Tsume y familia a Naruto, la de Shino, o el ultimátum de Hiashi, cualquiera es bueno, o de los tres, no se esfuercen mucho, técnicamente publicare todos, pero solo los mejores en el fic, los demás irán en un tema aparte… adivinaron lo llamare, Kotetsu no Kitsune OMAKE FANS, es decir todos aparecerán, pero solo los mejores irán en el fic, así que suerte, si no me decido publicare los que mas me gustaron en mi perfil, y haremos votaciones, todo sea por emular a los mejores.

Ahora una disculpa, que creo debió venir antes que toda esta melcocha del concurso de relleno, al parecer me confundí un poquito con la convocatoria de beta y traductor, si pudieran volverme a contactar estare muy agradecido.

También como nota curiosa, los voy a mandar a un viaje, entren en google, y pongan esta palabra Homeunix, tras hacer esto entraran en una pagina de manga online, tras hacer esto, pongan en selección de manga, ver todos los manga o como diga allí pero verlos todos, después de eso se van a la B, y buscan Battle Angel Alita, si no les gusta ese manga es que son filisteos.

Nota curiosa dos, si otra, vayan a megavideos, y véanse Samurai 7, aquellos a quienes no les guste la serie esa, y no adoren a Kikuchiyo, bueno digamos que también son filisteos (No, no tengo nada contra esa raza, es solo una expresión…)

Bien, feliz año nuevo atrasado pero feliz.

ATTE. Alter Ego.

PD: Alguno ha leído últimamente un buen fic, pues aquí el último dato curioso, en google otra ves, pongan Harry Potter y el Hacedor de Reyes, no se arrepentirán… pero tienen que decir que yo los mande, si no, no hay trato.


End file.
